Mercy
by elementaldeity
Summary: Chapter 24,25,26,27 8.09.05! A new student transfers to Hogwarts with a vendetta. OFCDM OFCSS OFCLM, Warnings Sex, Language, Violence, NonCon. MF, VS, BSDM, NC. This story is Dark. Vampire fic. Give it a try, it's worth it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. although I've written other things. Please don't crucify me for some characters being occ at times even if all characters are multidimensional in all cases. Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
Same old, same old, I own nothing and am doing it for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Mercy, short for Mercedes, and I've recently transferred from Durmstrang. My secret revealed, my former Headmaster suggested I transfer to Hogwarts. For my own safety I must complete my training as I've delayed it long enough.  
  
I seem the appropriate age of course, about seventeen by appearances, but I'm quite a bit older. Still know as Fresh Blood by standards of my kind.  
  
I wear an amulet of sorts; it's really an enchanted stone, moonstone ironically. It enables me to move through this world as a normal witch, otherwise the souls around me would sense the oddities about me.  
  
The occultus charm helps conceal the extra power radiating from me. I keep to myself for the most part, for loyal friends are rare. I've trusted some, but only to realize disappointment in their reaction. Once revealed the occultus charm broken, then they start to feel what I've hidden. Some are afraid, others greedy, convinced I could give this to just anyone.  
  
Just a few are allowed over our substantial lifetime for companionship. I've never done it actually. No one has ever sparked enough interest to even consider it.  
  
I come from a long line of magic. Pure, powerful blood seeps through my veins.  
  
I guess that's why Michael chose me; I'm an experiment I guess.  
  
I started my training at home, before Michael, during the reign of Voldemort, specializing in potions as my mother ran the local apothecary.  
  
Just after my seventeenth birthday I was taken. Thirteen years went by, after Michael abducted me. Thirteen years of bloodshed. Three years after that, I finally got away, I roamed the world for two more years. Traveling through the Muggle world, too afraid to go home, afraid I had no one to turn to who would accept me the way I am.  
  
When I finally returned home to my parents open arms, loving me no matter what atrocities I had committed.  
  
My father taught me the non cruentus venenum, translated from Latin, means no blood thirst potion. It would suppress the physical need for blood. But no matter the bloodlust was always there lurking in the recesses of my mind.  
  
It's scary, really, being apart of two worlds without really belonging to either.  
  
Belonging, that basic human need, that's what got me here. Allowing myself to be manipulated and seduced by Michael.  
  
I never, even before felt as though I belonged, anywhere.  
  
Michael was to that world what Voldemort is to this one.  
  
If I could do it all over again? I really don't know. I do like the extra power. I can't help it, I do. But the bloodshed? I honestly regret.  
  
My parents insisted I return to school, and it was safe to place me in Durmstrang, with the fall of Voldemort, I still needed to learn how to protect myself and control my magic.  
  
So now after an accident at Durmstrang, I'm here at Hogwarts being sorted. I feel exposed and uncomfortably open here on this platform waiting to be introduced then sorted.  
  
I could tell by the other students they were waiting, so ready to judge everything I am by what house I was sorted into. What I am is what I am, no matter what any ratty hat says. I choose who I am, no one else does, no matter what the consequences, but choose I always do.  
  
I choose everyday to not take off my enchanted ring and burn in the sun.  
  
I choose once a week to brew a fresh batch of non cruentus venenum, I choose to take it daily so no blood is on my, er....hands.  
  
The Headmaster here has saved me and therefore has my lifetime allegiance. He of course knows what I am but in order to keep suspicion down, none of the other teachers know.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood, "We have a transfer student from Durmstrang, she will be in our seventh year class, her name is Mercedes Xavier."  
  
I stood and nodded at McGonagall and my eyes scanned the crowd of eager students. As I walked toward the stool I heard with my acute hearing "I bet Slytherin." I looked at the one who said it. Emerald eyes and unruly black hair. I looked into his eyes entering his mind only slightly, name, Harry Potter, Gryffindor, orphaned. Friends with Ronald Weasley, girlfriend Hermione Granger.  
  
I quickly pulled back out of his mind before he realized of my intrusion. I sat on the stool and McGonagall lowered the hat to my head and a second later the hat bellowed, "Slytherin."  
  
Mild clapping erupted from what I assumed was the Slytherin table. The other tables were noticeably less enthusiastic. Whispers of varying degrees issued, "Figures" and "There's a surprise". I walked undaunted toward my new table.  
  
As I approached a tall blonde man stood, for he was no boy. His blue eyes like the clear sea locked with my own. I resisted the urge to peek into his mind but his eyes were boring in to mine.  
  
His features could only be described as classic Roman. Noble, angles face and jaw line, his mouth full but not to full. His shoulders were broad and he held himself with arrogance. He was beautiful.  
  
He smiled slyly holding out his hand, he was obviously the leader here,  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I offered my hand in return, "Pleased to meet you Draco." My tongue licked my lips, as he ordered a few students to move in order to empty a space beside his.  
  
As we sat, the girl across from us looking daggers at me said, "And you are?"  
  
"If you didn't already hear, you might not be worth reminding." I offered sarcastically.  
  
Draco made an undignified snort into his pumpkin juice. The girl across from us scowled and a few others laughed softly.  
  
"So, Mercedes," Draco said ignoring the other girl. "Why did you leave Durmstrang?"  
  
I know this question was inevitable so "My father was a long time friend of some people here and decided it was in my best interest to be closer to the action as it were."  
  
Draco stared at me intently trying to read my vague answer.  
  
I flashed him a seductive smile to make him accept what I said.  
  
"Odd name,"drawled Pansy "Mercedes."  
  
"Lovely name you've got there too, Pansy, "I returned my attention to the piece of man flesh beside me. "Interesting school, Draco, so what's to get into around here?"  
  
The table was silent, watching, eating, Draco laughed. "You defiantly belong in Slytherin."  
  
"Besides the fact I'm From Durmstrang?" I said half smiling slyly.  
  
Draco laughed again softly "Yeah, besides Durmstrang."  
  
We ate the rest of our meal in scattered silence. I looked around, taking it all in, amazed at the beauty of just this one room.  
  
Dumbledore nodded towards me, eyes twinkling over his glasses, I never would, out of respect, even try to search this old wizards mind. He was kind, but after all I've been though I was still suspicious of even him. Sometimes I feel like a pawn, now a pawn for good, but still a pawn. I realize I'm a tool, a weapon, so I decided after Michael was gone. I'd help take out his wizard counterpart, Voldemort.  
  
No one deserves that kind of terror, even I have limits.  
  
I feel like my condition is merely an excuse for my bloody past. And an excuse isn't good enough. I need to make up for it. Atonement.  
  
Hopefully Dumbledore could help me achieve that and save my battered soul at the same time. Even as strong as I am. I couldn't survive another school including staff and crooked Aurors were after me, sot again.  
  
But that was Durmstrang, I've heard Hogwarts is different but we shall see.  
  
Slytherin doesn't seem so bad, especially since Draco seems to be a handful, already his hand on my thigh.  
  
"Possessive are we, Mr. Malfoy" I asked with my eyebrow arched.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently his hands raised.  
  
"You need permission to touch me. I'm not one of your usual play things." I said pointedly glaring at Pansy.  
  
"How dare you, Draco! She seethed "You're my boyfriend, and this tart comes in and you don't have the decency to keep your hands off."  
  
"Boyfriend?" I asked then stood placing my hands flat on the table thinking. Not for long. I stared at Pansy rage held in check but it started to flicker behind my eyes. "What did you call me? I hissed.  
  
Pansy withered before me "Uh, um..." she stammered.  
  
"Why don't we clear this up right now?"  
  
"You heard me" she said finally, defiant.  
  
"Careful, Pansy, you don't want to be on my bad side. Your insecurities are showing. I don't think you can handle Draco. But rest assured, I can.' I smiled and sat down. "Pansy you're dismissed," I said with a flick of my hand.  
  
Pansy sat there stunned, Draco I turn replied, "Yes Pansy you're dismissed."  
  
She stood and ran out tears streaking down her face.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh as did Draco.  
  
Dumbledore was staring at me, his eyes looked stern. See the problem I have at being incognito? I shrank a little and tried to stay silent for the rest of dinner.  
  
"So, Mercy, what's Durmstrang like?" Draco asked, "Can I call you that?"  
  
"Yes, Draco you may. Durmstrang was different, dark. They don't lie when people say they teach the dark arts."  
  
I felt someone looking at me, trying to search my mind. I looked up and saw a man sitting a few spaces down from Dumbledore. A professor obviously, but he looked vaguely familiar. He seemed a little surprised when he hit the wall in my mind. I looked at him and smiled knowingly.  
  
"Draco, who is that?" I asked nodding toward the dark man.  
  
Draco turned and looked back to me, "That's Professor Snape. He is the resident Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House."  
  
"Anyone could have told me that, Draco, I mean anything else?"  
  
"We'll save that for later." He commented. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next few days went without incident. Same boring classes, transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts.  
  
I kept a minimal profile, trying not to be noticed too much, doing exactly everything required and no more.  
  
Pansy's anger seemed too dissipated as now she was free to date whom ever she pleased, now that Draco was distracted.  
  
She learned my sarcasm wasn't personal, as no one was spared.  
  
Friday dawned, and at breakfast my housemates informed me that our first class of the day was advanced potions, with Professor Snape.  
  
Snape still looked familiar but I couldn't place where I knew him from.  
  
"We have to spend two hours with Gryffindors" Millicent whined.  
  
The open hostility between Slytherin's rivals, Gryffindor, surprised me. My house mates explained to me that Slytherins always hated Gryffindors because they were Gryffindors. Like that was explanation enough. But oh well, I'm here to blend.  
  
"The Golden Trio does no wrong."  
  
"Yeah, except in Snape's class."  
  
"They break as many rules as they can and get away with it."  
  
I nodded my vague understanding, not my agreement.  
  
Draco kept trying to get as close as he could all week, normally I would have found it annoying but he was too cute to be denied, and he knew it.  
  
We entered the dungeon classroom and Draco pulled my seat out for me, a gesture that was not lost on onlookers.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute, Malfoy and his new girlfriend." Said one Weasley.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasley? Jealous? Seeing you can't get one?" Draco snapped.  
  
"That is enough, Mr. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor." Snape entered the room. Any noise before he appeared was now gone.  
  
Weasley know better than argue, he sat turning beet red.  
  
"So Miss Xavier lets see if you received any education from your previous school. Tell me if you can, what are the properties of banewort?"  
  
"Well, "I said pausing, "Sir, banewort is most commonly know as belladonna , or deadly nightshade, Latin alropa belladonna, in small amounts it is used in love or lust potion, but not widely used since it s extremely poisonous." I smiled proud of myself. No one tries to insult my intelligence, lest of all a teacher.  
  
Snape scowled "I see Miss Granger has competion, Alright how about heliotrope?"  
  
"Latin is Heliotropium europaeum, also a poison used for invisibility, sir." I sighed hoping this wouldn't last long, but Snape seemed irritated.  
  
"Tell me what would I use conium maculatum for?" he smirked, thinking he stumped me since I inspected my nails, slightly bored now.  
  
"See,"he said obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"Sir?" He looked back at me, "Common name is Hemlock it is also a poison the juice from the root is used to purify and empower swords and magical knives."  
  
The lesson progressed as that. Snape circling me like a buzzard, trying to prove me inferior. I noticed Hermione looking at me with a mixture of awe and sympathy. The rest of the class was mesmerized by it. But as he continued his tirade I was getting agitated. I refused to cower in any way, holding my ground.  
  
He began to seethe, "One hundred points for being such a know it all. You're worst than Granger."  
  
"What?!" I stood "You asked a question and I answered them, I did nothing wrong." I said perplexed.  
  
"Detention, Miss Xavier, be cautious with your tone."  
  
"I can't believe this; you asked a question I answered, respectfully. So I don't answer or get it wrong, what then?"  
  
"Another detention and another fifty points" he spat.  
  
Just when I opened my mouth to argue more, Draco kicked my shin under the table we shared.  
  
"Ow!" I said a little too loud.  
  
'Fifty pints to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy for keeping your know it all girlfriend I check." Draco looked down slightly embarrassed.  
  
Snape turned and walked into his office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Did you learn all that at Durmstrang?" Hermione asked meekly. This was the first time she spoke to me.  
  
"No, my parents ran the local apothecary in our town. I learned most of it before 'that' place.  
  
"Wow. You were young then." She said. Not a question only a statement, I had to remind myself.  
  
I liked Hermione Granger and her friends, really. And made no attempt to hide that fact.  
  
"You said 'that place'" Harry jumped in. "Does that me you didn't like Durmstrang?"  
  
Draco went to say something but I simply raised my hand, effectively quieting him.  
  
Harry noticed the simple gesture and was impressed by her. "Damn' he thought. 'No one can ever shut Malfoy up.'  
  
"I hated it there, but you know, when it's the only thing you know, its home, right?"  
  
Harry nodded,"Yeah, your right." He smiled. I stood there looking into his eyes.  
  
Draco cleared his throat to regain my attention away from Harry. Hermione tugged his sleeve signaling that it was time to leave.  
  
I looked into Draco's crystal eyes. "Draco, What's next for the day?"  
  
"History of magic, then lunch and the rest of the day is free."  
  
"Want to go someplace quiet, private and skip class?" I said hinting. He of course was no virgin. Pansy bragged about that enough, But hey neither am I.  
  
"Oh, okay, love your mind I really do."  
  
I leaned in whispering into his ear, "I want you to concentrate on my body right now, Draco." His eyes widened slightly.  
  
He grabbed my arm and we ran out to find someplace to go.  
  
/////////  
  
Unaware, Snape listened and watched their interplay. 'I know her from somewhere, but it couldn't be.' He thought to himself. 'I must have known her mother. Her long ebony hair, flawless pale skin, bright blue eyes that held no fear. The first student who wasn't afraid of me.'  
  
As Snape sat at his desk, going through the second years assignments he remembered a man coming to Hogwarts in the spring of his sixth year, to visit Dumbledore. Professor of Potions at Durmstrang. The foreign Potions Master had a child with him who looked somewhat like Mercedes, but fear was there, she seemed overwhelmed by all the students of Hogwarts.  
  
He approached Dumbledore for a reason he couldn't remember.  
  
"Ahh, Severus, May I introduce you to the new Potions Master of Durmstrang. Professor Xavier and this is his daughter, Mercedes."  
  
That couldn't possibly be right, that girl has to be my age now. That could have been her aunt or mother maybe.  
  
But he had a feeling that something just wasn't right.  
  
He furiously pounded his fist on his desk, he tried everything he could to stump her or even scare her, but nothing worked.  
  
In fact she seemed slightly bored and that really fired him up.  
  
A mere child, bored of him, a Death Eater. But, no, she was no child. Her unconcieted knowledge of the world around her. Not to mention her eyes, that girl was a woman stuck in a girl's sinful body.  
  
He became erect at the thought of her. 'Damnit Severus,'he chided 'She's still a student,' but he had a feeling she could teach him a thing or two.  
  
//////// 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ode to Boy  
  
Draco tried to lead me into an empty corridor, but for what I had in mind that wouldn't do. He start kissing me, but I pulled away slightly, 'No, Draco, not here."  
  
"It's fine, no one will come."  
  
"I have something else in mind. Take me to your bed, Draco." I kissed him full of need. I pressed my body against him, feeling him respond.  
  
"It's broad daylight, we'll get caught." He said.  
  
"Come on, Draco, aren't you the Prince of Slytherin?" I asked baiting him and pulling.  
  
Draco grabbed me by the hand and we nearly ran for his rooms.  
  
"They'll notice we're both gone," he said  
  
"Who cares? I'd take a hundred detentions for this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
//////////  
  
I couldn't laugh at his nervousness, no not Draco. His anxiety was high as his delicate hands fumbling with my shirt buttons. His eyes dark with lust.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him now. So, I took my wand and banished our clothes. In his shock, I took advantage and pushed him on his back.  
  
I took a quick view around his room, nice, private, and suitable for Head Boy. I returned my attention to him kissing him down his jaw line. I could feel his pulse racing, could smell the blood pumping, for now I had to resist that temptation.  
  
He pulled me up to his mouth urgently. I grasped him by the shaft, already solid from anticipation, and rubbed the head around my inner folds, so wet with desire.  
  
He growled at my teasing. I smiled down at him and firmly impaled myself.  
  
"Gods, Draco, you feel so good." I said throwing my head back at the feeling of him filling me. I ground my hips into his, then slowly rising and lowering myself down again. Frustrated with my torment, he growled and flipped me over to take control. But he obviously wanted his turn at tormenting me as he would thrust hard a few strokes and then change his pace and languidly rotate his hips.  
  
He felt so wonderful his taut chest colliding with my breasts. I wanted it to last forever. I felt the trembling starting from my naval downward, sending me rippling over the edge of pleasure. I dug my nails into his back holding him to me as I arched my back and cried out, "Oh, my God" It took all the willpower I had to keep my mouth shut after that and not indulge in any other urges I had .  
  
With as many lovers as I've had I learned to never shout anyone's name in bliss as it causes too much trouble, especially if you get the name wrong.  
  
If I knew him well enough by now, so carefully controlled, he wouldn't be as vocal as I liked. "Draco, I want to hear you come." He thrust into me harder keeping a maddening pace now as my hips rose to meet him, sending myself over another edge as he groaned loudly pumping his own release inside me.  
  
He moved to cup my face in his hands looking into my eyes, I thanked the gods again for the occultus charm as he would see lust in my eyes, just not the kind he would be prepared for, and he kissed me softly, sweetly, almost lovingly?  
  
He pulled away from me and laid next to me on his big bed, entwining his fingers into mine, an obvious grin on his beautiful face. "Mercy that was bloody awesome."  
  
I cringed at the word 'bloody'. Remaining silent I got up to leave, that was one lust I refused to satisfy, not with him, not yet. Sex seemed to make the blood lust so much stronger, as that was my preferred way to take it.  
  
"What's wrong, Mercy?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Draco, but I have to get out of here before we make promises we don't intend to keep."  
  
He raised his brow and scowled for a second, then smiled again mischievously. "I promise, no promises."  
  
I had to laugh, he would promise not to promise anything. I returned to his arms, I felt safe, for even just a few moments, while laying there fingering his platinum hair, for just a little while I pretended like I belonged, even if it was with this young wizard.  
  
///////  
  
Later that week Ron sat calling Harry's attention at lunch, "Harry....Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you noticed that new Slytherin?"  
  
"Which part?" he replied. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs for that.  
  
"I heard something about her the other day. "She said  
  
"So what did you hear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I heard some Slytherin girls saying that Malfoy and Mercedes are never apart, even at night, and that no one was allowed to say anything against us in her presence.  
  
"Wow. I guess the sorting hat was wrong. "Ginny interjected.  
  
"It's never wrong" Harry commented.  
  
"Look at her and Malfoy; if ever he was paired she's perfect for him. They're also an attractive couple."  
  
"Hermione! How could you say that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Come on, Ron. I have eyes, she's gorgeous and so is he, if you take away the attitude."  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us 'Mione?" Harry said.  
  
"Like I said, I have eyes."  
  
"Have you seen the way she just puts her hand up and shuts him up? No mumbling, from him either."  
  
"He's whipped" said Ron.  
  
"No. Not Malfoy, it's more than that." Hermione interjected.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you feel like she's," he paused, unsure of the right word, "dark?"  
  
"No, but anyone who can make Malfoy shut up and irritate Snape is alright by me." Ron quipped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After a month together 'we exclusively shag' was all she would commit to. Draco was unused to the lack of pressure. Usually a girl wants a commitment, especially after sex, but not her. She was unlike any other girl he'd met. She was honest, to a fault. She never agreed with him just to please him. In fact, even if she did agree, she always played the devil's advocate just to bait him into a heated argument that would always end in equally heated sex.  
  
Her intelligence challenged him in everything. More so that the Mudblood, Granger. Mercedes also descended form the purest of bloodlines. He couldn't help but brag about her to his father.  
  
///////  
  
"Good evening, my Lord." Lucius said bowing low.  
  
"Are you faithful to me Lucius?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, always." Lucius said bowing low again.  
  
"There have been recent developments at Hogwarts, Lucius, good ones for us and our cause." He paused for a moment.  
  
"There is a new student whom recently transferred from Durmstrang. Have you heard of her? What do you know?"  
  
"Mercedes Xavier?" Lucius asked slightly apprehensively.  
  
Voldemort of course knew all the events of Durmstrang, his connections reached far and wide. But he did not trust Lucius with all the information. He knew that Lucius was power hungry and ambitious and would take the first opportunity to overthrow and replace him. Becoming the new Dark Lord.  
  
"We need to keep a close eye on her."  
  
"Why, my Lord.'  
  
"Don't ever question me, Lucius, if you value your life."  
  
"My apologies, my Lord" he bowed low again. "My son is involved with this girl, my Lord, I'm sure he can keep an eye on her."  
  
"Good. I expect information soon. You may leave."  
  
Lucius bowed again and disapparated.  
  
Lucius apparated to his study at Malfoy Manor, sat and pulled out a sheet of monogrammed parchment and a quill and wrote his son a letter.  
  
Draco,  
I wish to meet this girl you are obviously so enamored with. Perhaps a weekend visit home is in order? A Familiar friend has also inquired about her; she may be useful to our cause. Let me know if she can come with you, say, this weekend?  
L  
  
Lucius knew the letter was assertive enough to get what he wanted, and Draco knew better than to cross his father. His fate would most certainly be unfortunate in the case he disobeyed.  
  
If the Dark Lord is inquiring about her, that means something. Of all the reports from his spies, she was intelligent and beautiful. Draco was now second to her being at the top of the class. Finally knocking that Mudblood to third place and giving Slytherin prestige back.  
  
'If she is everything they say she is, I would like a taste of her myself' he thought.  
  
She just might be a perfect match for the unruly Draco.  
  
Hogwarts owls kept him busy this last month, stating that Draco has been skipping class and just as he was about to discipline his son for those infractions, he received another letter from Dumbledore, himself, stating the class standings.  
  
When questioned about it, Draco only said that Mercedes has been tutoring him privately.  
  
'I'll bet.' He thought.  
  
///////  
  
It was Saturday and Draco had Quidditch practice, so I decided to head for the library. I've been so involved with him that I was relieved for the season starting so I could get some work done. I dressed in Muggle black jeans and a green silk shirt, one I nicked from Draco's closet. It still smelled like him, warm and autumn leaves. It was large on me and anyone who seen it would know it wasn't mine but of course he is. I charmed my hair into a French braid, to keep it out of my face.  
  
I seen Hermione tucked away at one of the tables, books spread out before her.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." I said standing opposite of where she sat.  
  
"Hello, Mercedes," she looked up at me.  
  
"Would you mind if I sat here?"  
  
"No," her eyes shifted from her book back to me a few times.  
  
I sat in the chair and pulled one of her discarded books and opened it.  
  
"What do you want, Mercedes?"  
  
"To study, you may find it hard to believe but I do that on occasion."  
  
"Really? I had no idea."  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione? Are all Gryffindors so suspicious?"  
  
"Only of Slytherins."  
  
"Is that all a person is, Hermione? A house? I thought you of all people could look past house, or bloodlines. But I guess I was wrong." I stood to leave.  
  
"Mercedes, wait," I returned to my seat waiting to hear what she would say. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand the things we have been through because some of your housemates or their families."  
  
"I may be Slytherin, but I'm not really one of them. Do you understand? I've defended you and yours to much and they don't like that, so I'm the black sheep as it were."  
  
"Why do you do it? Defend us I mean."  
  
"Because, bloodline doesn't mean a thing to me. Because, Voldemort and his Death Eaters need to come down. Muggle or Magical, doesn't matter, everyone deserves to be safe, at peace.  
  
"But you're pureblood."  
  
"Like I said, doesn't make a difference. If I were a Muggle or a Squib it would not change who I am on the inside. Only difference is now I have the power to create change."  
  
"You know that Malfoy was bred to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes, he's mentioned that, as have others."  
  
"But you want them to fall?"  
  
"Hermione, you are so smart, why is this so hard to understand?" I leaned in closer checking to make sure we were in fact alone, whispering, "I'll let you in on a little secret, they are playing the parts set for them by their families. They don't want to go into the family business. Not really for the morality of it but because they want to be independent. Free as it were.  
  
"Well, they could help."  
  
"No, they can't because if they do they die, that simple."  
  
"Why do you think you got sorted into Slytherin? Because right now I don't see it."  
  
I laughed softly, "Because I'm ambitious. Ambitious for peace, I'm cunning to plan it, among other things," I paused. "I was just looking for friendship."  
  
"Alright," she said still slightly suspicious. After receiving so much information it would probably have to sink in, plus I still have to gain her trust.  
  
We both sat for awhile in comfortable silence, reading.  
  
I heard voices coming down the hall, getting closer, Harry and Ron presumably. I had to fight the base instinct not to turn around as my back was facing the door. Sure enough they came strolling in. "Hey 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
She looked up clearly annoyed by the disturbance, "Hi." She returned her attention back to the book, "You're back early."  
  
"Bloody Slytherins, Malfoy claimed rank and took the Pitch."  
  
At the mention of Draco, Hermione looked up at me. Her friends still hadn't noticed it was I who sat there.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy is such a jerk, he knew we reserved the Pitch today, but he just wanted to start trouble. You know how Slytherins are." Ron quipped  
  
I turned slowly, locking Ron's gaze, smiling up at him, "Surely we're not all that bad, are we?"  
  
Hermione start giggling at the look on Ron's face in shock, "Uh....um... Hermione what is she doing here?"  
  
"Reading, Ron, you've heard of it before haven't you?" she snickered behind her hand.  
  
"Well, yeah but..."  
  
"But nothing, Ron, don't you think we owe her some respect? You said it yourself, 'If she can get Malfoy to shut up and irritates Snape, that she's alright by you"  
  
"Hello, Harry" I offered.  
  
A shadow crossed his features as he looked at me suspiciously. I was used to this look by now and continued to smile sweetly up at him. Hello gorgeous! My god, he is tall dark, although not dark enough for my taste, and handsome. Especially all ruddy in those Quidditch robes, but alas Draco wouldn't appreciate me appreciating his 'enemy'. Ah, well a girl can't always have her cake and eat it too, no pun intended.  
  
"Mercedes," he nodded toward me.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better be off to see what my troublemaking cohorts are up to." I got up to leave. "I guess I'll talk to you later Hermione."  
  
"Sure, Mercedes, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, boys," they nodded toward me. And I left the library in search of my Quidditch God. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Get Down With The Sickness  
  
"Damn" sighed Draco, seeing the black falcon swoop down and drop a letter in his hands.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Oh." I responded, letting him read in silence while I ate breakfast.  
  
"He's asked to meet you." He said slightly abashed  
  
"No, Draco."  
  
Knowing that answer would not please Lucius, "Please, Mercy."  
  
"I don't meet parents, besides it's not like I am your girlfriend or anything, why would he want to meet me?'  
  
"I told him about you."  
  
"Why? What would you do a thing like that for?"  
  
"Because you are worth it."  
  
I knew the circumstances in which I would find myself, meaning I knew Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand. In my years I had become observant, especially since it could mean my own life if I would remain blind. Knowing I would be entering the snake pit, as it were, and wanting to get closer to the Dark Lord, this was a step I would have to take. If it cost me my life so be it. "Alright, when?"  
  
"This weekend"  
  
"What! Like tonight this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, but we need permission from your parents."  
  
My eyes fell, "Not enough time" We never talked about my parents or my past, owing to the fact that Draco was on a need to know basis.  
  
"Snape is our Head of House, we can get him to give permission. He and my father are friends, I'm sure he would."  
  
"Alright, I'll ask him," Draco beamed at me; happy that I consented so easily, unbeknownst to him I had my own agenda.  
  
"Well, I need to prepare a few things, if you will excuse me." Draco nodded and I stood leaving the Great Hall.  
  
My first order of business was to go make my weekly potion, but I needed to knick some ingredient from Snape's personal supply closet, which shouldn't be a problem as I'd done it before, when I was out.  
  
Getting past Snape's wards proved to be a challenge, as you had to remove them all in a specific order.  
  
When I finally broke through, I hummed softly a song I had forgotten all the words to, which my mother used to sing to me as a child. Carefully adding ingredients to my bag and reliving memories of my mother, I didn't hear him creep up behind me.  
  
Snape stood leaning against the door, watching the thief. When he was about to make his presence known, he heard the haunted melody coming from her. The notes would rise ever so slightly and decent, it was slow almost mournful.  
  
Mercy stepped away, closing the cabinet and turned, fear evident across her features, so much like his memory of her. Now realizing she was the girl from his past. He had relived the memory of her since her first potions class, even placing the memory in his pensive, to get a clearer view of that day. Yes, this was the one, but now he noticed, other than the fact of not aging, her skin was more translucent, where the memory version, she was flushed.  
  
"Explain yourself, Miss Xavier, and be cautious with your tone, as you are on very thin ice," He scowled down at me.  
  
When I seen him there, I almost dropped my bag in shock. No one in years had been able to creep up on me. "P...Professor, I'm sorry, I just needed a few things."  
  
"Stealing is a very serious offence, Miss Xavier, hand me your bag."  
  
"Sir?" Crap I'm in so much trouble; I knew I could get expelled for this.  
  
"I have a right to know the items you obviously couldn't ask for; we need to find out how serious your punishment shall be."  
  
Regretfully, I handed him my bag." Sir, I was only borrowing I would have replace everything, as I've done before," I defended, thinking that I let my mouth go to far as he looked furious.  
  
"So, this has happened before?" His large black eyes boring into mine. For a moment I felt like I couldn't breathe, drowning into them. I looked away, shaking myself, letting out the breath I forgot I held.  
  
"Why don't you buy your own instead of replacing mine?" He still held my bag, unopened.  
  
"Emergency, sir. Professor Dumbledore had a shipment coming for me, but it has been delayed."  
  
"Student's with emergencies should go to their Head of House." Snape walked over to his desk and carefully withdrew all of its contents, lining vial alongside each other. He was impressed, most of the ingredients were either illegal or underage wizards were not allowed to posses them. 'An odd combination' he thought trying to figure out what she was making by just the ingredients alone. This potion was old, even unheard of since some of them alone would be lethal, nevertheless in combination with other toxic ones.  
  
"This is grounds for expulsion."  
  
"But..." He held his hand up, cutting her off.  
  
"Who are you making it for?"  
  
I looked him in the eye, "I can't tell you, Professor."  
  
"Of course you know this combination was banned a few centuries ago."  
  
"Yes," I said evenly.  
  
"So, who are you making it for?"  
  
"I am unable to say, sir."  
  
"Damnit, Mercedes, tell me!" he shouted. "Are you in danger, Miss Xavier" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not so much as others could be" I answered, vague, but honest.  
  
Angered at her vague answers "Detention all weekend."  
  
"I can't sir, I have a previous engagement."  
  
"That was not a request!" he hissed. He is quite frightening when he is angry. "And where do you think you'll be all weekend, no less?'  
  
"Malfoy Manor" I said, short quick precise answers now since I really don't want him any angrier. I was tempted to probe his mind to see what he thought about that, but a wizard of his power, I just didn't want to chance it, not now  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, taken an interest in his son's little girlfriend?" he asked, baiting me.  
  
I was starting to feel parched, the tingling of need creeping through me. Little tastes of Draco here and there seemed to make it harder to resist, and this man before me smelled exquisite  
  
I quickly pulled back, fumbling inside my robes to find my flask and quickly took a sip. While I was replacing the cap, Snape swiped the flask from my hands.  
  
/////  
  
I saw hunger flicker behind her clear blue eyes as realization dawned that she was looking at me like I was food. She even smelled me. I watched her fascinated as she drank from a medium sized flask. As soon as she swallowed, the predatory look faded.  
  
I pulled the flask from her and smelled it, all the strange pieces started to fall into place.  
  
"It's you," he said more to himself than to me. I stood silent, neither confirm nor deny, waiting for him to speak a little more. I heard he along with Draco's father were Death Eaters. I started to feel a tingle of fear, but masked it well.  
  
"It was you, twenty years ago, visiting with your father, Professor Xavier from Durmstrang, who until a few months ago was still there. I heard that he died along with his wife. Aurors killed them, but the rest of the details were sketchy. That's why the Dark Lord is so interested in you, you're the half-breed."  
  
"Half-breed?" I was agitated. "I am no half-breed. My magical ancestors were pureblood. My family dates back for centuries."  
  
"You are the witch turned vampire."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rumor had it that there was one but most people thought it just that, a rumor."  
  
I just shrugged a little, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"That old fool, Dumbledore, will let anyone in here."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come on. I see things, I know things."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"No one, technically."  
  
"What do you mean 'technically'?"  
  
"Some of the best wizards can't hold their mind in check when they come."  
  
Snape didn't know what to say or if he should be angry of laugh. He finally laughed softly, the laugh actually reached his eyes for a moment "What do you call this potion?" he asked.  
  
"Non Cruentus Venenum."  
  
"Would you like help?" he offered  
  
"Sure, I'm almost out and I'll need it especially this weekend."  
  
While getting the cauldron out she added a few ingredients then lit a fire underneath with her wand,  
  
"Would you mind if I suggest something, Miss Xavier?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Don't go this weekend."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Lucius will know."  
  
"No he won't. You've been around me a month or so and it took catching me here, to pull it together."  
  
"Why risk it?"  
  
"For Draco, and no he doesn't know. You've seen how it is between the two of them. I've only seen glimpses of what Draco projected unknowingly. I also need you to grant permission for it."  
  
Snape stood silent stirring the mixture as I added the rest of the contents.  
  
"Alright. He will try to search your mind and become suspicious when he hits that wall."  
  
It was my turn to laugh softly, knowing that he has tried before. "He's already suspicious. That's why he wants to see me. Besides he knows I'm strong anyway and the fact my previous school was Durmstrang. If all else fails I have a backup plan."  
  
"What."  
  
"Now that would be telling." I said slyly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "How old are you?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? So you can ease your conscience for fantasizing about a student?"  
  
Snape glared at me angrily. I leaned over toward him and inhaled deeply, "I have my sources." I said in my defense. I could smell his blood pumping and a hint of arousal tinged in it. "That's why I need this." I said, pouring the viscous liquid into a goblet, "Dulls some senses."  
  
I could hear students coming down the corridor; I raised the goblet to my Professor and drank. As I filled my flask, he conjured a note for my next class, grabbed my bag and left.  
  
////  
  
A few seconds after she left, his next class arrived. He never in all his years ever encountered such a being. He was attracted to her before finding out her secret, but a darker side of him wondered. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Closer  
  
A knock came, "Enter," I said.  
  
Draco stuck his head in the door, "Almost ready?'  
  
"Just about," I replied gesturing for him to come in. He shut the door behind him and strode over to me as I was finishing packing.  
  
"Father will be here soon."  
  
"Do you think we will have any private time this weekend?" I hinted.  
  
"I'm not sure but knowing him he'll get a call from the Ministry and leave, but my mother doesn't care."  
  
"Done this before, have you?'  
  
"Yeah, Pansy."  
  
"I was only teasing."  
  
"Well we were arranged, you know."  
  
"That was before me and I'm sure no one will object to us."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I know," I turned around and kissed him softly, then mischievously started rubbing my body against him, in which he groaned in response.  
  
"Please, Mercy, it's only been an hour."  
  
"Are you turning me down?" I smiled up at him. "You're right though, your father will be here shortly and you know I hate to rush it."  
  
"You are an imp."  
  
"If you're lucky." I transfigured my bag to fit in my pocket then we left for the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy stood talking quietly when we arrived. Mr. Malfoy quickly glanced at his son before his eyes came to rest on me. "Miss Xavier, I've heard much about you." He said with and outstretched hand. I grasped it, returning his handshake. He pulled my hand up to his lips and glided closer to me, at once, eyeing me up and down.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy." This gesture I acted as if greeting an old friend, smiling up at him. He was lightly taller than his son and his shoulders more broad. "Please sir, call me Mercedes"  
  
Draco stood trying to look calm as his father still held my hand, "Hello, Father."  
  
Lucius gently let go of my hand and met his son's gaze. "Draco" he nodded toward him. "Well, Severus, good day." Lucius said  
  
Smirking, Severus returned, "Good day."  
  
As we turned to leave, Snape mouthed to me 'careful'. I nodded and smiled, turning to follow my escorts to Malfoy Manor.  
  
We arrived by way of portkey. I stood for a few seconds looking at a large white home with columns, green grass stretched for miles only stopping at a large wall of oak trees surrounding the property.  
  
It was exactly as I expected, large and screamed of old money. We entered the parlor to find Mrs. Malfoy waiting to greet us. She smiled warmly at me. She was quite stunning, really. I had thought Draco was fashioned after his father, but his grace and dignity he received from Mrs. Malfoy. She said hello to her husband then to her son while I waited patiently. "Welcome to our home, Miss Xavier."  
  
"Please, Madame, call me Mercedes. Thank you for inviting me. You have a beautiful home."  
  
"I'm happy to finally meet you, Mercedes."  
  
"I am honored."  
  
"Well, Draco, why don't you show Mercedes to her room? The guest room next to yours has already been prepared for your arrival."  
  
"Of course, Mother." He said kissing her on the cheek, then led me up the vast staircase.  
  
Once we reached and stopped before a door, he opened the door and closed it behind him. "They already like you. I knew they would."  
  
"Really? What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because your room is next to mine. Normally female guests are on another floor."  
  
"Interesting." I pulled out my transfigured bag out of my robes, beginning to unpack. All the items I chose were cut fashionably fit perfectly but were modest and tasteful.  
  
"Now leave so I can change" I ordered.  
  
"Are we being proper now? He asked pouting slightly. My heart sank. I shouldn't indulge in love, but Draco was different and I couldn't help it.  
  
"Proper during the day anyway," I hinted of further nocturnal activities. "Now go." I pointed to the door.  
  
"Tease." He chided leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Draco went back downstairs to the sitting room, tastefully done in greens and creams, to find out what his mother thought of her. "So, Mother, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, so far, she seems well bred. I noticed she sent you away."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply but Narcissa held her hand up silencing him. "With that ill bred, Parkinson you stayed with her suspiciously long after you arrived. A mother knows these things, Draco. I, being your mother can read you."  
  
"She's exceptional," Lucius commented to Draco's pleasure. That his parents already found her acceptable, which was no mean feat as they found no one acceptable or of their standards.  
  
"We still haven't talked much yet." Narcissa added. "Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."  
  
"I will retrieve our guest, Draco; spend a few moments with your Mother." Draco nodded, afraid of what his father's ulterior motive was, as Lucius always had an ulterior motive, but figured he couldn't do to much harm him fifteen minutes.  
  
Narcissa and Draco spoke for a few moments about school then moved to the dining room.  
  
Lucius stood facing the closed door of Mercedes' assigned room. He rapt lightly, and heard her say "Enter" He opened the door and was awestruck. She sat on the chaise, her hair long and cascaded down her back in ebony rivulets. Her porcelain face in stark contrast to her long full eyelashes so dark. Her rose colored pouty lips.  
  
She looked up from her book and smiled warmly at Lucius. If she was surprised to see him there, she didn't show it. She stood gracefully, her purple gown revealed little but her throat and hands, but it fit her perfectly, molding to her body and flowed freely from her hips.  
  
"You look beautiful my dear." Lucius said. He gave compliments when deserved which was not often.  
  
"Thank you sir" she said graciously, smiling. Lucius advanced toward her having never resisted his impulses before; he's had anyone he wanted including that Pansy whore. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forcefully.  
  
She was cool and intoxicating when he released her both looked at each other with lust. But she backed away from him, not out of fear but restraint.  
  
///  
  
Touching my hand to my lips I looked at him, "Mr. Malfoy" I breathed.  
  
"I know you liked it, I can see it in your eyes." He retorted slyly.  
  
"I'm not denying, sir, that you are incredibly attractive and charismatic, but I care very much for your son."  
  
"Are you refusing me?" His eyes piercing, "No one refused me."  
  
"But I am." I said meeting his gaze.  
  
He curtly nodded his head, "We shall see. It is time for dinner."  
  
I smiled pleasantly and wrapped my arm around his offered one.  
  
As we walked down the stairs he mentioned "You are quite breathtaking."  
  
"Thank you sir, I believe you are as well. I can see where Draco gets many of his traits."  
  
We entered the navy blue dining room, to my right were three large windows overlooking the moonlit grounds. An elegant candelabra sat in the center of the mahogany table, engulfing the room in an intimate warm glow. Draco stood respectfully but his eyes fell when he saw our arms linked.  
  
I released Mr. Malfoy's arm, "Thank you sir for escorting me as I'm not sure I could have found my way so easily, unassisted.  
  
He nodded and took his place at the head of the table. Narcissa sat opposite him at the other end of the mahogany table.  
  
Draco moved around the table and pulled my chair out and looked up at me, hesitantly, my warm smile eased his troubled heart.  
  
I sat and he returned to his seat as Lucius finally sat signaling the start of the meal.  
  
Trying to remember which fork for what, Mrs. Malfoy addressed me," Your gown is lovely, Mercedes, it's a unusual cut."  
  
"As you know, Madame, that this is not the trend but I am not a follower of current fashions."  
  
"You don't like the current fashions?"  
  
"No, most of them have no class. In my opinion, if I may." I said waiting for Mrs. Malfoy's nod to proceed, "They are quite garish. I mean, a woman is much more beautiful for what she doesn't show. A woman's eyes, as in other cultures, are much more seductive then her flesh. A concept lost on may women, Muggle or Magical, I'm sure."  
  
"I completely agree." Narcissa said looking at her son thinking of the Parkinson girl Lucius seemed determined to degrade her son with, not like she had much choice as Lucius dictates every move Narcissa and Draco make.  
  
We continued to eat in silence for a short while; I thanked the gods above again for the ancient potion, allowing me to eat normally.  
  
Mr. Malfoy start talking of Ministry news, I smiled and nodded at my hosts at appropriate times.  
  
If not for Draco, I would never have done this placing myself on display, under scrutiny of his parent's microscope. But I cared deeply for him and admittedly would do any thing or almost, to make him happy, besides my own motive to get closer to Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, himself. Before dessert was served Mrs. Malfoy asked, "Dou you know much about our Ministry, Mercedes?"  
  
"No, I do not, I am familiar with the Austrian Ministry, but I'm a quick study."  
  
"Speaking of studies." Mr. Malfoy interjected, "I hear you and Draco are currently at the top of your class. Good to see a Slytherin team achieving high standards."  
  
I smiled looking Lucius directly in the eye, noticing Draco cast his gaze away submissively  
  
Then it hit, his invasion was such a force and although I expected it, I shuddered under the assault. I only allowed him access to my recent memories since we left Hogwarts earlier that day. He pushed harder, staring through me; I smiled in response, seeming to show minimal effort, although his onslaught was draining me.  
  
He withdrew as quickly as he had entered. He looked genuinely impressed for a moment, his face twisting in anger, he turned to Draco and I felt the pulse of his power as he entered Draco's mind.  
  
Draco only knew what I wanted him to, and as far as our sexual exploits, let him look. I've never been ashamed of them as well as I am sure Draco put on quite a show for Lucius. This was proof though, I had to be careful with Draco even in bed.  
  
I sat back, crossing my arms over my chest, my face expressionless. Lucius returned his attention to me, "So, when did you start studying Occlumency?" Draco looked up astonishment clearly written on his face, realization that Lucius could not invade my mind.  
  
That's one thing about Draco; he is quite easy to read, once you know the language. His eyes truly are the window to his soul.  
  
"Very early, sir. One of my trademarks in Durmstrang." He nodded accepting this as many wizards excelled in specific areas of magic.  
  
"How far have you been able to trace back your lineage?" He asked tactlessly  
  
"Personally, I've gotten back as far as Egypt."  
  
"Impressive." That kind of blood went back further than any he knew.  
  
"I guess that makes us related, as all purebloods are related one way or another." I smiled.  
  
"Yes it would, and that would account for your strong Occlumency."  
  
"Yes, sir it would."  
  
"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned.  
  
My gaze fell, knowing this would come and also knowing enough about Lucius that I knew my story would be checked. "They both died, late last year."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear dear," Mrs. Malfoy commented. "What happened?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Five Aurors stole them from me."  
  
"Five?" Lucius said perplexed. "How many got out alive?" Pause, that wasn't very tactful he though.  
  
"My parents were not going anywhere without a fight, two survived only one can tell the tale."  
  
"We are sorry for your loss. May I inquire why?" Narcissa asked, placing an elegant hand over my own. "They were afraid of them. They were jealous of things they would never have." I was done, hoping they would press no more as fake human tears would surely turn to real blood tears soon.  
  
"Then how could you come without parent's permission?" Lucius asked hoping she wasn't a trap to catch a school governor breaking rules.  
  
"Since Professor Snape is our Head of House, he is therefore responsible for me anyway, he allowed me to leave school grounds for this. It's important to both of us the have your blessing in being together."  
  
Lucius nodded toward his wife, who turned to Draco and I saying,"Of course you'll have our blessing." Lucius paused then added, "Just what would you do had you not received it?"  
  
I smiled slyly and replied, "Although it is important to us," I paused for effect, "we would have done it anyway."  
  
Lucius laughed a very rare occurrence for him and Narcissa smiled back with approval.  
  
"If you would please excuse me, I am quite exhausted."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "Yes good night, dear."  
  
"Good evening." I said with a nod and a meek smile in Draco's direction.  
  
I wanted to give them time to talk to Draco, obviously about me. I went straight to my rooms for I knew I was being watched, undressed and slid beneath the sheets of this opulent bed I didn't bother warding the door as I expected Draco sometime in the night.  
  
/////  
  
I closed my eyes and slept, it only seemed like a few minutes went by after closing my eyes, I could smell him near my eyes fluttered open. I shifted under the sheets to make room for him. I watched him slowly undress. I carresed my breast pinching my nipple to a hard peak, making him fumble with his pants.  
  
He quickly slid into the bed next to me, picked up his wand and silenced the room. He set the wand down on the bedside table and turned to grab me but I already slipped beneath the covers licking his navel and slowly down to lick his erection, jutting in anticipation. I moved my mouth to his inner thigh licking and nipping him while one hand slowly enclosed around him rubbing him languidly. I couldn't resist, I bit just enough of his thigh to draw a small amount of blood.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Shh, you liked it." I said  
  
"Well, yeah, but."  
  
I lapped the blood, sending a zing of fire through me. I almost came from just that. When the blood stopped flowing I moved to suck on his head and up and down his shaft. Slowly at first and gradually picking up speed, then slowing down. I massaged the area between his orbs and prick to send him further over the edge. I pumped him with the speed of my mouth with my free hand and I slowed down to an almost stop. I could tell he was loosing it, as I started again with a fierce speed.  
  
"Please, Mercy, Oh god" as I stopped moving sucking hard at him swallowing his fluids.  
  
He pulled me up to him saying" What have you done to me?" I was awestruck, did he know? Then I watched his face turn from intensity to a smile then he kissed me, hotly sliding his tongue into my mouth, tasting himself.  
  
He released me gently and lay back but I would have none of that, "Mr. Malfoy, when a favor has been done, I expect repayment."  
  
"Not when the favor in question is freely given."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hey, you taught me; remember you made me wait two days?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." I remembered laughing.  
  
"Yeah, real funny, huh?"  
  
"Still is, the look on your face, priceless."  
  
"Kind of like yours?" he laughed now.  
  
"You couldn't hold out on me."  
  
"You're right, I couldn't" he said rolling me over onto my back.  
  
He slid his hand down between my legs parting me and slid a finger in finding me wet, already. "I don't think right now you could hold out on me for five more minutes." He breathed in my ear. He was right though; I taught him well, how to tease, and making me wait until I yelled "Fuck me now." I was almost there he slid another finger inside me rotating slowly, and teasing my clit.  
  
"Now," I commanded throatily.  
  
He smiled, arrogant prick, then penetrated me fully. As he thrust I couldn't help but my eyes rolled into my head in pleasure. I moaned softly and writhed under him, grinding against him, rotating clock wise then counter clockwise. He started to thrust harder; I lifted my hips to meet him reaching toward my own imminent climax.  
  
As I reached the precipice all my nerves were alive and tingling unable to control myself I bit him. Sunk my teeth into his shoulder and drank from him feeling him climax and his blood tasted better for it.  
  
He groaned loudly. Goddess help me he tasted so good, but realizing what I had done I pulled back and licked the spot I bit as to accelerate the healing, unbeknownst to him, hopefully.  
  
He rolled over touching the spot I invaded him and looked at his hand, checking for blood, but there was none. I was shaking, full realization of my loss of control. He pulled me to him and held me kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Mercy?"  
  
"What?" I said through tears trying to wipe them away before they stained anything.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Draco, please, you don't know what you are saying."  
  
"Yes, I do" he said defensively.  
  
"I have something to tell you which may change your mind, but it will have to wait until we return to Hogwarts, Okay? But until then know that I love you as well although I may have no right."  
  
"Alright." He agreed. We fell asleep not long after both laying in silence. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Slept So Long  
  
When my eyes fluttered open, the brilliance of the light streaming in through the window was blinding I closed my eyes pointing toward the curtains closing them.  
  
"Much better," Draco startled me. "Your barely conscious use of wandless magic is unnerving."  
  
I shrugged and snuggled in closer to him inhaling his scent. I couldn't ever get enough of him, and in realizing that was frightening. My selfish urges to turn him, to make him mine, was slightly unsettling. But that would defeat the purpose of his comfort to me. He made me feel human and alive, and to change him I would loose what little of my humanity I have left. If I were to love him I would protect him, even if it were from me.  
  
"We're late for breakfast." He said, I opened my eyes to look up at him, his blonde hair disheveled across his stormy eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead and shifted out of my bed.  
  
He gathered up his clothes and leaned over me to kiss my lips softly, "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"Alright."I smiled watching him leave the room. I groaned and threw the covers off me heading for a quick shower.  
  
I dressed in a similar gown of the previous night only this one was deep red, ox blood, with silver lining the inside of my long sleeves and on the bottom hem. I pulled the top portion of my hair up, revealing the glow of my cheeks, thanks to Draco and enhanced by the shade of my dress.  
  
I put my shoes on, knee high combat boots. What can I say? Living the way I have leaves room for eccentricities.  
  
I headed down to the dining room, assuming breakfast would be served there.  
  
As I turned toward my left I heard a crack to my right. That crack sound all too familiar of a cane hitting flesh.  
  
One of Michael's own favorite methods as scars on my back would prove. The next moment the smell of blood assaulted me, Draco's blood.  
  
I reacted quickly opening the door, scanning the room and advancing on the man who dared harm My Draco.  
  
Lucius lifted his arm, prepared to deliver another blow to and already bloody back. I grabbed his raised arm, halting further damage, quickly removing the cane form his grasp.  
  
Lucius turned toward me stunned. "How dare you interfere?" He seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
I glanced over to Draco, he was leaning over holding on to the edge of his father's desk, disbelief and shame evident across his angelic face. I passed my hand a few inched over his wounds, healing them, leaving no trace.  
  
He sighed in relief, as well as I. I couldn't stay in a room with the scent of blood permeating the room.  
  
Lucius watched for a moment then fury returned.  
  
He stalked toward me lethally, but I would not back down, who or what he was be damned. He pulled me up by my upper arms shaking me, "There are rules in this household that I'm sure you're pampered life are unaccustomed to. Rules you shall abide by while in my home."  
  
"Father."  
  
"No, Draco, she must learn what befits a Malfoy. First of all obedience and secondly, everything has a price. Understood?" He stared into my eyes for a moment a sneer in perfect place on his face. "Answer me. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes." I would play his game for now, it was of no benefit to reveal myself to him.  
  
"Yes, what?' his grip tightened on my arms, my toes not barely touching the floor. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, still not looking away, "Yes, sir." My words giving submission but my stare belied that, showing defiance.  
  
He released me finally, pulling his cane from my hand. "Draco, get her out of my sight before I change my mind and punish her for her infractions."  
  
"Yes, sir," Draco gathered his shirt and robes from the nearby couch, then guiding me quickly form the room.  
  
Closing the door behind us he redressed, "Mercy, you really shouldn't have."  
  
"What should I have done?"  
  
"Left it alone."  
  
"What was all that about anyway?"  
  
"Do you really think he needs a reason?" he quipped leading me outside. "He was making a point, to both of us. Don't worry though, in a few hours, he'll be civil again, as long as he knows he has control."  
  
"I swear Draco, if he lays another hand on you I'll kill him."  
  
To my surprise, he start laughing "And how do you propose that?" he asked once he regained his breath.  
  
"That's part of our discussion left for when we return to school."  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly, satisfied as I already promised full disclosure once we returned. We walked toward the border of trees, and strolled along the property. Mist engulfed around us making it difficult to see at a distance at times. We walked in companionable silence for the most part.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What?" he still sounded slightly on edge.  
  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
He laughed softly, "You face my father down but you worry about whether or not I'm angry with you?" he paused "No, Mercy, I'm not angry."  
  
I smiled and wrapped my arm around his as we continued to walk.  
  
//////  
  
"My Lord," Lucius dropped to his knees after apparating to Voldemort's side.  
  
"What do you have to report, Lucius?"  
  
"Not much, My Lord, other than she's extremely protective of my son, going as far as intervening between us this morning without hesitation."  
  
"I see, that scene you set up was successful, than. Anything else?"  
  
"She is powerful; she uses wandless magic without realizing how rare that is, especially for one so young. She's respectful, when it is called for; she put on quite a show last evening. She has another night at the Manor."  
  
"Good. Get more information, push her further, but do not attempt to break her, I want her intact and unharmed, Lucius. Dismissed."  
  
/////  
  
It was late afternoon by the time we returned to the Manor. When we stepped inside we both were a little anxious as to Lucius' whereabouts. A house elf appeared to ask if we needed anything, Draco inquired about his father. The house elf informed us that Master Lucius was called to the Ministry and delivered a message that he would not return until late this evening.  
  
We retrieved our books and quietly completed our weekend homework in the library until dinner was served to us. Narcissa would dine in her rooms tonight as the message we received stated she was feeling under the weather.  
  
We went to bed that night a feeling of foreboding gripped us both as we decided to remain in our separate rooms at least until we knew Lucius was home and asleep, before chancing another encounter with his temper and house respect.  
  
I considered it unnecessary as we both knew that Lucius was aware of the nature of our relationship, but I would concede to Draco, as long as he would come to me if possible.  
  
I had the distinct impression that Draco was pulling away from me and I was slightly hurt by this, and becoming increasingly uneasy about revealing anything to him. I wondered if I could really trust him, if he would be loyal to his father or choose me. I refused to disillusion myself as I suspected Draco's hostility toward Lucius, but blood is thicker than water.  
  
I undressed and slid into bed, feeling the chill still as I had no body heat of Draco next to me so I pointed to the fireplace and lit it, realizing my wand was in my robes on the floor. Lying in bed watching the flames dance my eyes stared to get heavy. I drifted between the realms of consciousness and dreams, the heat of the fire finally reaching over to the bed.  
  
I heard the click of the door being shut, and smiled to myself. It didn't take Draco to long to finally come to me. But something isn't right, the scent is off, as he approaches the bed, I inhale again before opening my eyes, no, not Draco, but close. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Lucius standing there wearing a green silk robe, the belt barely tied, revealing his broad chest. I looked up further seeing lust in his eyes. I pull to the far side of the bed holding the covers under my arms around me.  
  
"Are you afraid of me now?"  
  
"No, just cautious, as I'm not sure what you want."  
  
"I know your secret Mercedes."  
  
I was slightly unsettled by this and made sure not to show it. He could be bluffing, "What secret do you speak of, sir, as I have many."  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours."  
  
He knelt on the bed drawing closer to me. I held the sheet tighter. His bare skin, the closeness of him, his scent, all pushing me closer to the edge, shaking my resolve to not sleep with him. Draco's father. I care about Draco, if he knew I willingly slept with his own father, how could I expect him to forgive that and allow me back into his bed? Could I forgive myself? No, I couldn't. We have a deal, to remain exclusive until we agree not to. On my honor, and my self respect, I hold my word.  
  
Lucius reached his had out to cup my cheek and for a brief moment I closed my eyes, inhaling his intoxicatingly masculine scent. I could almost feel the blood pumping through his body. He moved to pull the sheet from my now lax fingers. In that second my eyes flew open and pulled the bedclothes tighter around me.  
  
"Please, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Please, what? I'm trying to give you what we both want."  
  
"No, I don't want this."  
  
"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
My stomach quaked, he was right, my body wanted it but I still would resist. "Even so, my answer is still no."  
  
"I will not be denied. I already told you that no one refuses me. I open my home to you, grant you permission to be with my son, and this is how you would repay me?"  
  
"I didn't realize payment was required, sir."  
  
"I already made it clear, everything has a price. This is the price."  
  
"And I have no say? I can't say what I would pay?"  
  
"What else do you have that would interest me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"I always get what I want. With or without your consent, it is irrelevant to me."  
  
He tore the bedclothes from me, his eyes raking over me. The fierceness of his cool gray eyes sent a shiver through my body. He hooked his hands under my knees and pulled me toward to foot of the bed. He climbed over me pinning me under him with his weight.  
  
I lay there not sure of what action to take, more afraid of exposing what I am that this man or this act. I weighed the repercussions of this act verses knowledge of what I am. Neither seemed good but I figured I would not go down without a fight as I don't have to use any vampiric traits to fight off an attacker.  
  
As he kissed my neck and ran his hands up and down my sides, I reached for his hair, as he spread my legs. I swallowed, trying to remain calm, forcing myself to be pliant for a moment. He shifted, holding himself at my entrance, he roughly thrust into me. At that point I pulled his hair, hard and used my other hand to scratch across his aristocratic face.  
  
He pulled away slightly, but did not withdraw from me. He brought his hand up, touching his bloody face, drawing his hand away to look at the blood. Lucius looked at me with a frightening gleam in his eyes.  
  
He then withdrew from me; I thought for a brief moment that I won and that he would leave. He drew his left hand up and slapped me across the right side of my face, knocking my head to the left, as soon as I turned to face him again; he backhanded me cutting my left cheekbone with his emerald wedding ring.  
  
I pulled my knee up to my chest kicking him in his chest, knocking him down in an undignified heap on the floor. I quickly stood on the bed waiting his next move. As he stood, I shifted my weight from leg to leg, my nude form now unnoticed by me.  
  
The smell of his blood was becoming too much to resist. He stood angrily withdrawing his wand from his robe pocket. I swiped my hand across my face, looking him in the eye and placed my bloodied finger in my mouth, sucking them clean, furthering my blood lust.  
  
I could feel my eyes change, hoping he wouldn't notice in the dim firelight, but his expression changed slightly to guarded curiosity, but it was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. "Crucio," he seethed.  
  
I fell to the bed as liquid lava shot through my veins, trying to stifle the screams fighting their way out of my throat. The screams broke free and I felt like they were coming from someone else.  
  
He finally released the curse, I lay panting, trying to recover from the painful curse. He overtook my body as I felt to weak to move anymore. As he thrust himself into me over and over, blood tears escaped my eyes, flowing down my face, unheeded. He licked them off my swollen cheek. I cursed myself for my weakness and my self preservation. I should have realized surviving on the potion alone would leave me without any preternatural strength. It would leave me as weak as a small human female, against a powerful male.  
  
I could remember a time when a kick from me could knock someone of Lucius' size across the room, this time I barely was able to knock him off balance.  
  
I groaned in frustration, a moment not lost to Lucius, "See, I knew you would like it." He panted.  
  
I kissed the soft tissue at the base of his neck where his shoulder met. He grunted in response, which just sent me further into my desire for blood. I vowed then to never let myself be so weakened, so vulnerable.  
  
He was getting close to his release, and I hoped that he was distracted enough that what I was about to do would go mostly unnoticed. I wrapped my legs around his hips and one arm under his holding his back and my other hand weaved through his silky hair, drawing him into me I bit into him, finally.  
  
Crimson waves spurting down my throat, I drew as much as I could and fast as I could, draining his strength as he approached orgasm.  
  
Tasting his orgasm through his blood sent shockwaves of pleasure through me. Before his final shudder I withdrew my eyeteeth from him licking the puncture wounds to heal them. He lay still; catching his breath as I was catching mine I released my tenuous hold of him.  
  
He looked into my eyes smiling maliciously, "So, my pet, you like it rough. No wonder Draco is so taken with you. I wish my wife had such an appetite."  
  
I looked away, ashamed of what I had done, the risk I had taken, but the feeling of his blood pumping furiously through my veins, the bliss of that could not be denied.  
  
"Lucius, I am not your pet, nor will I ever be, get used to that."  
  
"Really?" he raised his eyebrow as he withdrew his limp used member from me and stood. He leaned over the bed and caressed my split lip I hadn't noticed, with his thumb, placing the blood into his mouth, licking my blood off.  
  
"We shall see, this time Cruciatus next time Imperious, I'll have you beg, I think."  
  
"You're right, we shall see."  
  
He rewrapped his robe and left.  
  
I lay huddled in the middle of the bed awake for what seemed like hours, unable to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if it was because of what just transpired or because Lucius' magical blood thrumming through me.  
  
I mull over the thought of going to Draco. Draco. Will I ever be able to think of him and not see his father also? What would going to Draco accomplish? Nothing really. Would he fight for me? Probably not. And if he did, it most likely get him killed.  
  
I imagine killing Lucius, feeling his death through his blood.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I'm not sure whom I hate more though, him or myself.  
  
I hate that I'm weak. I hate that Lucius had to show me that. I hate that smug look of satisfaction on his face. I hate that he's just about ruined his son for me.  
  
I can't help but think of the differences and similarities of the two. Draco and Lucius. As well as the differences and similarities between Lucius and myself.  
  
I will bide my time until I'm stronger to exact my revenge on Lucius for what he's done to me. Not necessarily the act of taking something that wasn't given. I'm the same in that regard aren't I? He stole from my body just as I stole from his, as well as his son on the previous night. If that was my only price, was it to high? I don't know. No I will bide my time to make him pay for the realization that I was almost powerless to stop it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Softly Over  
  
I startled awake, sitting up completely alert, to Draco standing next to the bed. His head was bowed, looking at me from under his golden lashes. "Are you okay?" glancing down to the discarded bedclothes still strewn on the floor. He cautiously picked up the sheets and wrapping them around my shoulders.  
  
He sat next to me, as if he were afraid to really come near me. I leaned over on him as he tentatively wrapped his arms around me, holding me and kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, Mercy, I could hear you scream. I swear I tried every spell I knew on the door, but it was to heavily warded."  
  
"What could you have done, Draco?"  
  
"Anything but wait until he left and even then your door was still warded."  
  
I shook my head and sighed  
  
"Come let's clean you up and get the hell out of here." He headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Draco, I'll be alright, go and pack up, after I shower then we'll go."  
  
"Are you sure?" he didn't look convinced.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He turned and left and I went to the bathroom, after a look in the mirror, I gasped, blood streaked my cheeks, no wonder Draco looked at me that way. I turned the ornate handles to start the flow of water and stepped under the steaming spray.  
  
I had to wash away all evidence of Lucius. I would not ask why or any other silly questions like that, I knew why. Lucius and I are not much different in that respect. When we want something we take it, no matter who is willing or not.  
  
We are both predators, only I have resisted most of my predatory impulses for the last two years. And where did resisting get me? Weakened. I had taken for granted my immortal strength. But that was about to change. Wizard blood was so much stronger than Muggle blood, obviously, so I could regain my strength in a short amount of time if I had a few magical donors.  
  
After washing myself and my hair, I stepped out of the shower. I worked on a plan for revenge as I dried off and dressed in a black dress with billowing sleeves.  
  
I decided to tell Draco as soon as we returned to school. I checked my appearance in the full length mirror; my dress like all I brought with me was floor length and had a bit of a train. I was reminded of my mother; she had many gowns like this. Silver satin lined the sleeves and bottom hem. As I brushed my hair, I noticed the faint silver line on my left cheekbone, the only evidence of the previous night with Lucius.  
  
I left my hair down, and packed everything I brought, and then transfigured the bag to fit in my pocket. I pulled the black wool cloak around my shoulders and left the room.  
  
I could feel Lucius near when I entered the hall. Thoughts briefly crossed my mind of taking him then, but quickly were dispersed by the pride to not take a weakened man, I am better than that, another time, another place, we would meet again.  
  
I descended the staircase and entered the foyer, Narcissa entered from the right, standing in front of me with tears in her eyes she lifted her delicate fingertips to caress the scar on my cheek and pulled her hand away to trace a similar scar on her own.  
  
She smiled sadly and embraced me in a warm maternal hug. "It will be over soon, I promise." I spoke softly for her ears only. I gave myself over the her embrace, tears flooded my eyes as I remembered my own mother's last embrace before she told me to leave and save myself, just a short time ago.  
  
Narcissa pulled away holding me at arms length, I bowed my head and wiped my tears quickly on the sleeve of my gown, when I looked back up into her pale blue eyes, she released me and greeted her son, who was now descending the stairs.  
  
Narcissa approached and embraced her only child, which he firmly returned. I heard him ask, "Where is Lucius?"  
  
"Oh, he is still in bed. I believe he has come down with something." She smiled toward me, approvingly.  
  
Draco released her and stood next to me placing a protective hand on the small of my back. "I'm glad to have met you Mercedes." She said.  
  
"Thank you, again for inviting me into your home."  
  
"Take care of each other." She handed Draco a silver chalice, "Have a safe journey."  
  
I nodded and reached for the goblet, Draco's fingers interlaced with mine around it, and he held my free hand, I felt the tug behind my stomach.  
  
When I felt the ground under my feet once more, I opened my eyes to see the gates of Hogwarts. I looked up into Draco's stormy gray eyes, and released my hand from his, pulling up the hood of my cloak. We walked side by side along the path towards the double doors.  
  
When we stepped into the school, students were here and there, from various houses socializing. It seemed noticeably more silent when we entered and the noise picked back up as we made our way down through the dungeons.  
  
We entered his room and sat by the fireplace which was lit when we walked in. The large armchairs were comfortable, and we both stayed silent waiting.  
  
"Can you feel something different about me?"  
  
:"Yes, I've noticed some things."  
  
"Once I tell you, my life is in your hands. I trust you enough to tell you."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Everything I've told you so far has been the truth; only certain things were left out." I stated finally turning to face him to better gauge his reaction.  
  
"Go on," he prompted.  
  
I slid off the chair to kneel between his long legs, and lifted his hands holding them in my own, looking up into his angelic face, praying for some sort of salvation.  
  
"Draco, I'm a vampire."  
  
Waiting a few seconds watching the information to process He looked at me intently then smiled. "Come on, I thought you were serious."  
  
I lifted his hands to my face, "Draco, look at me, whatever term you use, that's what I am. Now that I've told you, the charm is broken, and you will feel it more now.  
  
"Mercy, stop it." He tried to pull his hands away but my strength held him still looking into his eyes.  
  
He averted his gaze past me and into the fire. "Get out."  
  
"No. Look at me."  
  
His cold eyes shifted to mine, "Get away from me."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I'm ready." I knew telling him was a risk and alienating his space was another but I would stay until he had his say. It would do neither of us good if he just stewed in his own feelings of betrayal. "Draco, I know you're angry right now. I know you feel I've betrayed you for not telling you, but you also must realize I have told you and also the reasons that I've waited to tell you. You know that I care a great deal for you and even telling you, at any time put me in danger."  
  
He looked into my eyes and nodded "If telling me was so dangerous, why do it then?"  
  
"Because you would find out eventually and I wanted it to be from me."  
  
"I see, that way no one else could tell me and use that disloyalty against you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Dumbledore does, of course, and Snape just found out."  
  
"How do you, you know, eat?" His curiosity overriding his apprehension.  
  
"I drink a potion that allows me to eat like humans and decreases the need for blood."  
  
"Decreases? But doesn't eliminate?"  
  
"Yes'  
  
Realization settled into his eyes, his hand caressed the spot I had bitten two nights ago, "You fed off me?!" he exclaimed. Fury replaced realizations as he stood to distance himself from me and paced.  
  
"I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Draco, it was an accident, I swear, I lost control, and I'm sorry."  
  
"How many times have you done it?"  
  
"Just the once."  
  
"Do you change, physically I mean?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Draco, it's not something I can just turn on and more importantly turn off. Unless you're offering? Or any strong aggressive emotion, anger, pain."  
  
He looked anxious for a moment pacing, then he walked over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and withdrew a dagger. My own eyes widened for a moment unsure of his intentions he unsheathed it and walked toward me. I was careful not to flinch away from him he drew the dagger with his left hand wincing when he cut into his right mound of Venus, offering me his hand.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, felling my eyes dilate and change the black overflowing the blue of my irises, and my teeth extend. Keeping my eyes closed, inhaling the scent of fresh blood.  
  
"If that is not and offering, Draco, please wrap your hand." When I opened my eyes, he had moved closer to me, his hand just a fraction from my mouth. He startled for a moment looking into my eyes, but held still. I pulled his hand closer to my mouth and licking his self-inflicted wound, closing it. I released his hand and quickly stepped back before I lost complete control.  
  
Draco looking back from his hand to me and back again. "Please, Draco, no more parlor tricks. "I breathed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, you had to see for yourself, I understand, but no more, you are very hard to resist."  
  
He smirked at that, I went to retrieve my bag, pulling my flask out, swallowing a swig, and recapped it. We both returned to our seats by the fire.  
  
From across the room he asked, "Does this make you immortal?"  
  
"Partly, anything, anyone can be killed if you know how, but given the best circumstances I will live for centuries."  
  
"Does this also mean you can make me into one?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes, but Draco, I'm not strong enough, I'm surviving off a potion, but blood is what makes me stronger."  
  
"With blood you could be strong enough to change me?"  
  
"We call it 'embrace' and even with power, Draco, I wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?" His voice raised in indignation.  
  
"Draco, this is a curse not a blessing you are also to young to make any eternal decision."  
  
"But I'm old enough to feed from?"  
  
"I would appreciate if we could be adults, Draco. Anyway, what has happened between us has no lasting effects."  
  
"Well obviously, I'm not an adult, and neither are you, when were you "embraced'? A year ago? So how much better are you?"  
  
"Draco, please stop," I sighed this was not going the way I had hoped. "I was embraced twenty years ago; can you imagine being on the brink of death for days, weeks, or even years? Can you imagine begging for the final release that only death will bring and because of what you are you will never know peace?"  
  
He seemed to consider it for a few minutes, "In a few years, Draco, when you have had time to consider what I've said, and then yes I will embrace you. But I won't hold it against you if you change your mind."  
  
"A few years?"  
  
"Yes, after that and after the war, then those years will mean nothing as far as time. But experience is invaluable."  
  
"I've read that vampires have certain powers, is that true?"  
  
"Yes, but my powers are altered, because I'm not just a vampire and not just a witch, my powers are blended. I don't remember which ones are origin specific anymore, telecommunication is one gift."  
  
"Have you ever been inside my mind?" he looked suspicious.  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Why not, if you can, why wouldn't you?" his typical Slytherin morals evident.  
  
"You already know how it feels like, being invaded. Mental mind rape and I only use that ability in extreme cases."  
  
We both sat in silence for a while, contemplating, finally I rose "Draco, I'm really tired if you don't mind I'm going to bed."  
  
"You can still sleep here; you don't have to go back."  
  
"Thank you, Draco for everything, but I really need rest and I don't want to distract you." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly on his lips.  
  
"Goodnight, Mercy." He said quietly.  
  
I turned grabbed my bang and left. My last thoughts before sleep finally overcame was my life in Draco's hands and if he would turn me over to his father and other Death Eaters to my fate.  
  
//////  
  
We walked along the dungeon corridors the stone keeping the air cool around us. I followed Professor Snape into his classroom and beyond towards his office. Books lined the far wall and to my right sat his desk, clear of anything, exposing the rich mahogany wood.  
  
I sat in a wooden chair in front of his desk as he closed and warded the door as well as the fireplace behind me. I sat fingering my ring around my left middle finger. I realized my habit of that long ago, but continued to do so as I felt it released nervous energy, and right now Snape's ominous presence made me slightly edgy, probably a side effect of the last time I was alone with a Death Eater in a heavily warded room.  
  
Snape sat in his leather chair behind his desk, his piercing eyes studying and evaluating my present state of mind. I realized that this was the first time he has seen me like this. I stopped fiddling with my moonstone, seeing that it could be mistaken as a sign of vulnerability and looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to explain why he pulled me away from breakfast.  
  
Not that I was hungry, of course, since the amount of blood I stole from Lucius was substantial I wouldn't feel the urge for blood for a while. Satisfaction on wizard blood was always difficult to judge, as their magical ability seemed to alter the strength and longevity of their blood. And since I drained Lucius as much as I thought I could go longer than I've had before, without the feeling of loss of control.  
  
Yes, even in the cold dungeons with the fearsome Professor's eyes boring into mine, I was quite warm.  
  
It seemed Snape and I were engaging in a battle of wills as to who would speak first. I really wasn't sure I could trust him, since he knew to much as it was.  
  
"I gather you had an eventful stay at Malfoy Manor," he said in low silky dangerous tones.  
  
"Yes," I confirmed.  
  
"It seems Mr. Malfoy has suffered extreme blood loss. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
"Miss Xavier, do not waste my time," he warned.  
  
"He deserved everything he gets and more." I wasn't really confirming any information and I was unnerved by Snape's involvement.  
  
"I am positive he did, Miss Xavier, but Mr. Malfoy wants answers, as you are most likely aware of the kind of man he is, he will stop at nothing to get the information he seeks."  
  
"How do you know about his apparent condition?"  
  
"I was called to Mr. Malfoy's sickbed last evening and I administered the appropriate potion for his complete recovery."  
  
I have to admit, he did warn me about going but does that mean he and Mr. Malfoy are not nearly as close as others would imagine? I could sense animosity between the two, surely, but I couldn't be certain.  
  
"Oh, so Mr. Malfoy is well again?" I thought about leaving now and leaving them to their war, but I knew I would regret it.  
  
"Yes, he is, but he believes you cursed him with some obscure curse, he has no reason to think otherwise."  
  
"You did not tell him? Why? I mean how should I believe I can trust you with the valuable information about me?"  
  
"No, I didn't and as far as the rest you will have to trust me."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but in my lifetime trust is not something I have very much of."  
  
"Then we are at an impasse, neither of us trust the other with any more information."  
  
"It would seem so." I paused, finally breaking eye contact and looking over at his bookshelves. "How long do you believe I have before Lucius retaliates?"  
  
"He already has," My eyes returned to his in surprise. "But for now it is not anything you should fear, in fact he seems quite impressed by your talents, as well. His angrier that he underestimated you so his is wise enough to not make the same mistake with you twice. He has related his information to higher sources, as it were, and your services will be requested shortly."  
  
"My services?"  
  
"Yes, there are those whom feel you would be an asset to the cause. You should expect an invitation, which is more of a demand, than a request. Failure and refusal are not options."  
  
//////  
  
I left Snape's office when the bell rang but I really didn't want to go the History of Magic. I roamed the halls for a bit.  
  
I was to receive and invitation to join the Death Eaters, and by Snape's account it was rare a woman was ever made one, and it would require a test of sorts.  
  
I did not come here to become one of them; my parent's did not die for me to become one of them.  
  
I felt that my only option was to seek help from the wizard whom I trusted, who took me in to protect me from Voldemort.  
  
I reached the gargoyle that I knew was the entrance to the Headmaster's office, but not knowing the password I paced in front of it.  
  
The grinding noise startled me as the steps were revealed. Just as I approached the heavy wooden door he called out, "Come in Miss Xavier."  
  
I entered still feeling slightly edgy, "Have a seat."  
  
I sat in a large red armchair opposite the aged wizard. He sat looking at me inquisitively above his glasses.  
  
"So, what do I owe this visit, Miss Xavier?"  
  
Better just to get this out, seeing as I have no alternative, "Professor Snape has informed me that Mr. Malfoy has interests in me to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. The question is what do you want to do about that?"  
  
Looking down and fidgeting with my ring again, I said, "I don't want to be a Death Eater. And I..."  
  
"What if you were to become one and perhaps relay valuable information in the process? It could help us win this war, as I'm sure you are aware."  
  
"That's the problem sir. I know of the benefits, but I fear the lure of it would unleash the monster that I only hold control over by a tread and even that slips at times."  
  
"I understand your fears, Miss Xavier, but I'm positive that we can manage to keep the darkness at bay."  
  
I laughed softly at that, now feeling even more alone than I ever have, knowing I was actively going to join a battle that my chances of survival were slim and not to mention the chances of my soul surviving at all.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, Dumbledore said, "You will not be alone if you choose to accept this mission," he paused, waiting for me to look up before continuing. "Do you accept this? To be a spy for the light?"  
  
I sighed, in reality I had decided this course of action a long time ago, only now confronted with it; I realized I wasn't fully prepared for this to happen so fast. I also could not refuse his request since he has helped me.  
  
"Yes, I will." I locked my eyes with his.  
  
"Very good, then, since you have accepted I need to inform you that Professor Snape will be your advisor on the proper protocol."  
  
"Professor Snape, sir?"  
  
"Yes, he will be your link between them and me. As no one will question your meetings with him but most certainly question to many meetings with myself."  
  
This confirmed the reason why he didn't tell Lucius the truth about me. It also explains the tension between the two Death Eaters.  
  
"I will inform him of our discussion and he will contact you from there."  
  
"Thank you, sir, for giving me a chance. I hope I do not disappoint you."  
  
"Goodbye Miss Xavier." After she left he said to Fawkes, "I hope she doesn't either, she's too dangerous on the other side."  
  
////// 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Fallen Angel  
  
The end of October was defined by the changing of the air and leaves of the Forbidden Forest. The reds, golds and browns mingled together. Autumn always came upon me suddenly. As if the season changed without my realizing, the subtlety of it seemed as if overnight.  
  
The last Tuesday was ordinary for everyone else but was marked by a large raven swooping low to deliver its burden in front of me, the light streaming through the windows of the Great Hall making the raven iridescent with shades of blue and purple.  
  
The envelope was plain upon first glance, with only my name scrawled elegantly on the front of it. The other side was not so plain as it bore a black wax seal with a snake coiled around the letter V.  
  
I tucked the envelope into my black school robes. Draco pushed his breakfast away obviously no longer hungry. I glanced up toward the Head Table where Professor Snape gave an imperceptible nod of acknowledgement.  
  
I continued to eat as if nothing was amiss although the food tasted like sand to my parched mouth. I went through the motions of the day, attending class, making small talk of assignments. Looking around myself, I felt displaced. It was the first time I've felt that way in awhile, knowing the wheels of destiny led my path. These children surrounded me, going about their inconsequential business, believing that others would fight the impending war, leaving them unscathed.  
  
After the last class for the day, Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room. As soon as we entered he silenced and warded the door.  
  
He turned looking at me expectantly, through the fringe of his ruffled hair. I sat in the leather armchair designated as mine, and pulled the envelope from my pocket. I held it, turning it over until he sat as well.  
  
Using my thumbnail I broke the seal and pulled the letter out, and read.  
  
iDear Miss Mercedes Xavier,  
I am extending an invitation to you, as I have heard much about your talents. I request your presence on All Hollow's Eve. Be in the astronomy tower at 9:30, escorted by Mr. Draco Malfoy. I have arranged transportation. By all accounts I'm positive I won't be disappointed.  
  
V/i  
  
After a few moments the letter as well as envelope disintegrated in my hands, leaving only a trace of ash. I sat back in the chair with a heavy sigh and looked up to Draco.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"We are to be in the astronomy tower Friday night at nine thirty."  
  
"I don't want you involved in this, Mercy."  
  
"I haven't a choice, Draco, you know yourself once recruited refusal is not an option."  
  
Draco stood and started to pace angrily. "My father is behind this."  
  
"I've no doubt, but even so, you know that Voldemort would want me eventually." Draco cringed at my blunt use of his name, but I would not show that fear.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they do to female Death Eaters? Are you prepared to take orders and do what is ordered of you, without question?"  
  
"No, Draco, I'm not. But I think you forget my advantage."  
  
"Mercy, that's what scares me most. They will find out and exploit your advantage, making it a weakness instead. That's what they do."  
  
"I know," I paused, weighing my next choice of words. "You are joining them and I worry that I could loose you, after all you are the mortal one."  
  
"Yes, I am, but that is a problem you could easily rectify, but you refuse." He shouted.  
  
This was not going well, "I only mean that if you go then I go and neither of us have the choice anyway." He opened his mouth to refute, but I cut him off. "Draco, I understand you chivalry, but I'm telling you right now I don't need it. I've witnessed things that would make your stomach turn. I've committed atrocities that would horrify you. And I have lived through worst. So please think for yourself there, do not try to sacrifice your own neck for me and trust that no matter what I will survive. I have enough strength for that but I do not possess enough power to save you or Embrace you."  
  
He fell silent and sat, defeated. I understood my words could be harsh, but in most instances, harsh words could mean survival or defeat. Loving reassurances was only and illusion and times like these called for brutal honesty.  
  
//////  
  
Friday came quickly, as all days that you dread always do. Preparations were being made all around the castle for the All Hollow's Eve ball. Draco had Head Boy duties to attend to and I found myself more anxious without him near.  
  
I realized how dependant I had become on him, and I hated to feel dependant, it made me feel weak. He had become my only sort of companionship and entertainment. And that was dangerous. On the other hand there were things I couldn't share with Draco, since his mind was open to invasion since he hadn't been trained in Occlumency. He knew of course what I am; he also knows that I've been recruited to be a Death Eater. He doesn't know that I plan to relay valuable information to the other side.  
  
Draco doesn't want Voldemort to win, but he believes he will. He will do what ever he has to in order to survive, and I don't fault him for that. How could I?  
  
Snape knows of course but we haven't had much opportunity to discuss anything of importance, and therefore I found myself standing outside his office waiting for him to answer the door.  
  
The door opened and after I stepped through the threshold he looked up form his desk. "I am very busy, Miss Xavier."  
  
"I see that, Professor." I motioned with my hand to close the door, knowing that careless use of wandless magic unsettled most wizards. I sat in the wooden student chair, without being asked.  
  
He sat back in his leather chair and looked at me expectantly.  
  
"I was just curious as to what to expect tonight."  
  
"I can only tell you to be respectful, kneel when it is your turn, keep your eyes downcast, and speak only when spoken to. Other than that you are on your own, it cannot seem as if you were coached, it shows weakness."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Oh, yes, females are expected to wear revealing clothing."  
  
I simply smirked, thinking that the business is the cause and I see no reason to advertise my body as if I were a two Knut whore. I stood, "Alright, thank you for your time Professor." I smiled and left the room.  
  
I headed for the library hoping to find distraction from the mood I was in. I encountered Hermione, sitting at her usual table in the back, writing on a long scroll of parchment.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
She looked up startled, "Oh, Hi, Mercy."  
  
I pulled a chair out and sat opposite her. I could feel tension and sadness in the air but she was putting up a valiant effort to conceal it.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
She chucked softly, "Do I look that bad?"  
  
I understood the implications of her question, "No, you look fine. I'm an Empath, I can feel emotions."  
  
Which of course was true, but I didn't feel this was the appropriate time to go into detail of what that is and that I choose whom to feel. I learned a long time ago that if I felt everyone's emotions all the time I would go insane from the overload in a matter of days, so I learned to focus on who and when, in order to narrow it down. I have to be in the same vicinity as them, of course, but this particular gift I only open myself to it once in a while especially since I'm not to comfortable with my own emotions, never mind anyone else's.  
  
She looked up and shook her head and smiled slightly, "You are full of surprises."  
  
"Mmm, yes I suppose." I smiled back, "So, what's going on?"  
  
"Harry and I decided to end things. We realized we were better off as friends."  
  
"Do you not agree?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I do, it's just ... I don't know."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Can I ask you something personal?" I nodded for her to continue. "Do you love Malfoy?"  
  
I was slightly disconcerted by her question, as that was the last thing I expected for her to ask, especially since I really didn't know the answer to that myself. "I care a great deal about him. Why?"  
  
"Do you think it's easy to confuse friendship with love?"  
  
"Yes, but understand there are many levels of love, and close friendship is love in its own degree."  
  
"Did you have friends at Durmstrang?"  
  
"No, not really, friends I thought I had turned on me, so now I'm careful at whom I consider a friend."  
  
This was turning into a deeper conversation than I was necessarily prepared for. But I have noticed in my time here, that Hermione was only close to Harry and Ron, we both lacked the close friendship with girlfriends who could talk about other issues, rather than school and Quidditch. I wasn't really comfortable talking out in the open, though.  
  
She stood and started packing her books away, hurt starting to flow off of her, and I understand that she feels that I'm being standoffish because I don't want to befriend her, which was far from the truth.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry if I've been a little vague in my answers, but maybe we can get together sometime without as many ears."  
  
She looked up and smiled genuinely, "I'd like that, Mercy."  
  
We talked for a few more minutes about a few of the assignments due this week when I felt his presence drawing near. Hermione looked over my shoulder and scowled, he placed a possessive arm around my waist, "Granger" he acknowledged.  
  
"Malfoy." She returned.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Hermione." I turned and pulled Draco with me before he had a chance to instigate a fight.  
  
//////  
  
Once inside his room he placed his hands on my hips pulling me against him. His eyes darkened in lust, searched mine before I pulled his head down I licked his top lip and pulled away teasingly.  
  
He smirked down at me and roughly pulled me into a fierce kiss, his tongue massaging mine. I felt his need through our constrictive clothes and moaned into his mouth. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, where he lay me down, none to gently.  
  
He quickly unbuttoned his shirt as I pulled my blouse over my head. We both finished undressing ourselves, eyeing each other hungrily with each exposed piece of flesh.  
  
He climbed on the bed toward me like a panther stalking it's prey, leaning down to bite my hip and working his way lazily up my body, paying close attention to my breasts. I weaved my fingers through his silken hair pulling him closer as I arched up to meet his tortuous mouth.  
  
By the time he reached my throat I pressed my head further into the pillow offering myself to him as his hands journeyed from my thighs upward. I purred in response to his nimble fingers parted me to delve into my ready folds, focusing on my clit. He growled in a primal possessive response as he replaced his fingers with his ready prick, teasing me, only giving me the slightest friction across my entrance and my pulsing nerves, waiting and willing for me to plead for mercy.  
  
The build up of pleasurable torture was exquisite. I lifted my hips in silent pleading, adding my eyes and slight pout to which he smiled at me, enjoying his superior position. I scowled back at him, my patience starting to wear thin, as I debated on whether or not to take control.  
  
He kissed me softly, then pulling away slightly to look into my eyes as his resolve to hold back melted, he finally entered me slowly. He rocked steadily, continuing to draw out the pleasure of being together, making me realize this was more than sex, but I was overwhelmed by the prospect of what else it could be, so I pushed it to the recess of my mind to ponder at a more appropriate time.  
  
I wrapped my legs around him when I felt my body begin to tighten as I quickly approached my own nirvana, as he recognized it as well; he shifted slightly to cradle the back of my head with one hand, drawing my mouth to his offered throat. I was beyond the point of being able to refuse, I opened my mouth, quickly piercing his alabaster flesh, sending us both into orgasmic oblivion. The sound and feel of his blood streaming down my throat, drowned out his cry, as I suppressed my own, choosing to dig my nails into his back. I pulled my eyeteeth out and licked the spot to heal it as our movement suspended. He moved to kiss my tainted mouth, I turned away, not wanting him to taste the blood still fresh on my tongue, but he grasped my chin, refusing to be denied, to kiss me deeply, tasting the metallic flavor of himself upon my lips.  
  
I made a conscious note to file this memory into my mind, so I could remember it for all my eternity. I felt whole and complete, and most of all loved. I wanted to cherish this moment as I wasn't all together sure I would ever feel quite the same again.  
  
Draco rolled gracefully to his side, drawing me near, in which we lay like that for what seemed like hours, his fingers winding through my long dark hair, while I caressed his back, in comfortable silence.  
  
I had to ask him what was starting to plague me, "Draco, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I want you to be strong for tonight," he replied looking down at me. "Are you afraid about tonight?"  
  
"No, I'm just nervous, but I'm not afraid, they can't do anything that hasn't already been done to me."  
  
Draco looked slightly disconcerted by my revelation, as my past wasn't a topic I usually broached and the implications of that statement was evident, and thankfully he didn't press for more information.  
  
I could sense the hour was becoming late and made to move from his arms, but he resisted my movement with a petulant groan of protest. "We need to put in an appearance at dinner and the dance." I said searching for my discarded clothing.  
  
"Fuck 'em," he said nonchalantly, leaning on his elbow, his hair falling in his face, giving off that angelic appearance I adored.  
  
"Darling, Draco, I thought we were exclusive," I said with a sly smile, which earned me a pillow in the head.  
  
////// 


	11. Chapter 11

Riders on the Storm  
  
Chapter 11  
  
We arrived at the Astronomy Tower with fifteen minutes to spare, we stood in silence, and our only comfort was our fingers entwined looking out in the clear night sky. The bite of winter wind slowly making the autumn nights colder.  
  
I heard the crack behind us the telltale sign of persons portkeying. I swiftly turned drawing my wand and stepping between three figures and Draco instinctively. The three were all dressed the same black velvet roes, leather gloves and silver masks over their hooded faces.  
  
They were all larger than me and by distinctive scent Lucius was in the center Snape to my right and either Crabbe or Goyle senior to my left.  
  
I could never tell the difference between their younger counterparts either. Lucius lowered his mask and held it out for Draco and I to grasp. The other two masked men placed a hand on theirs and Portkey activated.  
  
Before I opened my eyes I knew we were close to the ocean. The salty sea air engulfed my senses. I could hear the sea crashing against the bluff somewhere in the distance. The power of mother earth fascinated as well as frightened me. I opened my eyes to see a large crowd of Death Eaters assembling in a circle. I watched as Snape and Lucius took their places as well on a small dais in the center of the circle  
  
Draco looked at me uneasily; Snape took his place in the circle, as Lucius entered the center I lost sight of him.  
  
A low voice spoke, "Come forward children." The circle parted to allow us entrance, as we past, they took their previous positions.  
  
Inside the gathering was warm and quiet as if the winds dared not enter. Lucius, I noticed stood off to the side. The man in the center tall, the air around him vibrated with power. I heard rumors that he was once hideous to look at, but as he regains his powers, he lost the wraith figure and the reptilian face.  
  
He looked no older than Lucius, but I knew he was far older. He must have figured out his own secrets to immortality.  
  
His face was angular and definitely human in appearance. Draco already knelt before him his movement reminded me to do likewise. Draco's head bent in subservience but as much as I tried I could not look away from this entity before me. I was entranced by his ethereal movements. I was lost, completely under his spell without him uttering a word.  
  
"Lucius, you train your son well." At that Lucius nodded  
  
"But this one," as he stepped in front of me, I still gazed up at him, not in fear, but wonder. "Do you not fear me, child?" I shook my head he looked intrigued "You may be the only one"  
  
Lucius stepped forward, whether to force my subservience or not I didn't know. Voldemort elegantly raised his hand halting his actions.  
  
"Do you know what happens to those who don't know their place?" he said sotto voce. I nodded again, event the threat behind those words, I only blinked.  
  
He pointed his wand at me uttering one word, "Crucio"  
  
I doubled over in pain, finally dislodging my eyes from him. Draco shuddered beside me but was careful not to move again.  
  
My vision blurred, as pain coursed through my body, I felt like my head and heart would explode. My eyeteeth extended cutting into my bottom lip. Then the pain was gone, still shudders of the aftereffects gripped me. I calmed my breathing and looked up again, only this time in defiance.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he stepped forward lifting his hand to my mouth placing a finger to my cut lip, then probed further, finding my eyeteeth he pulled my upper lip up to inspect further. He released my mouth only to wipe the blood tears away from my cheeks, I hadn't realized were there.  
  
"We could have many used for you, little one." In a burst of force, I felt him invade my mind searching through as much as he could as fast. The few memories and events to protect Severus and Draco as well as the Order I held away form his prying mind. He would not notice as there was plenty he could see without them.  
  
"Lucius, come forward," as Lucius moved to his side "What do you see?"  
  
"A child, a defiant child"  
  
"Is that all?" He lifted his hand once more to my mouth; I went to snap, "Ahh, ahh," he reprimanded, revealing my teeth for Lucius.  
  
Lucius stood there; he went pale as he remembered, that night in Malfoy Manor, him licking the blood tears off my cheek, my eyes darkening as I bit into him, as well as the mystery illness he suffered as a result from blood loss.  
  
Murmuring came from the crowd of Death Eaters surrounding us, unknowing of the drama that played within our circle.  
  
"You didn't know? " He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
Lucius stalked over to me pulling me off the ground by my cloak, "How dare you?" he seethed. He wrapped his hand around my throat, looking into my eyes. I smiled when I entered his mind and brought my knee to his groin yet again, as Voldemort stood and watched in amusement.  
  
He released me, as he fell to the ground; I lifted my boot to his shoulder, kicking him off balance.  
  
"Pathetic," I said down to him.  
  
As he recovered himself he stood readjusting his robes.  
  
I lifted my hand pointing to the ground before me; I was still in command of his mind. He was shaking with the struggle to gain control of his body, his nerves and tendons forcing him to his knees as his mind resisted my presence until he was finally on his knees in subservience to me. I lifted the front hem of my gown, presenting my shiny black boot to him.  
  
I gestured to him once again as he leaned forward to kiss my instep.  
  
Voldemort continued to watch in fascination as his most loyal, most powerful henchmen was brought down by me. I finally released him and stepped back awaiting Lucius' retaliation. Just as Lucius pulled his wand out Voldemort shouted, "Enough." As he stepped forward once more.  
  
"You were right to say she is quite a handful, Lucius."  
  
Lucius bowed to the Dark Lord and went to resume his usual position.  
  
"No, Lucius, join the others." He looked back down into my eyes, "Replace Lucius by my side. Join me."  
  
"You've seen enough to know what happened to the last one who tried to rule me."  
  
"Ahh, but he was not worthy of you. I'm sure even he knew that. You knew it, which is why you disposed of him." He leaned in, "All you have to do is kill Lucius, and I'll watch. You know you want to."  
  
Lucius knew better than to speak, he knew he was in for a round or two of Cruciatus for his oversight of what I was.  
  
I knew that he was simply baiting me with the urge to kill Lucius, for if any real harm came to Lucius he would not be so blasé about it. Lucius was valuable, for his influence as well as his vault.  
  
"No" I responded.  
  
"Why not? You have done worst, much worst, you forget, I've seen you memories."  
  
"Oh, I'll kill him alright, but not for your amusement." I smirked  
  
The Dark Lord laughed. "What's wrong? Already full? I can tell you've fed, quite recently. But that was freely given. You thirst resistance, just like Lucius. You came here, hoping I'd find out. Just know when you do kill my highest ranked Death Eater. I'll be there watching, you like that too, for your master to watch."  
  
"You are not my master and neither was he."  
  
"No, not yet. So where does your loyalty lie?"  
  
"With myself, I will not align myself to either side of your war. Like I said before, no one is my master." I knew I was gambling on the fact that he wants me too much to kill me outright. I also knew that it actually worked in my favor to decline his offer, at least at first so I would not seem desperate to join him. That would make my final decision to join more believable, my loyalty would not be questioned so much.  
  
"I can offer you power, glory,... blood."  
  
Unimpressed I answered, "I have heard this all before, so why is this different?"  
  
He seemed to smile briefly before he hid his amusement, he has recruited many with that line, as well I knew. He remained silent before asking, "What can I offer in exchange?"  
  
"I'm not really sure you have anything of value to offer me, may I have some time to consider it?"  
  
"Absolutely, but I can refuse your request." He paused, addressing the gathered Death Eaters, dismissing them quickly.  
  
After it was just him, Snape, Lucius and Draco left in the clearing surrounding me. He advanced on me swiftly, his hand threaded through my hair with his wand pointing to my throat. He pulled my hair so I was slightly off balance, looking up at him, he kissed my lips harshly, forcing my mouth to open, I tasted a few drops of blood drip on my tongue, that was not my own. He pulled away and looking into my dilated eyes he whispered for my ears only, "Let's see what that does for you." Then he was gone with a faint hiss.  
  
Lucius quickly disapparated, the threat of his death without the Dark Lord there to watch was fresh on his mind.  
  
I couldn't help it I started to laugh.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny, Miss Xavier." Snape hissed.  
  
"No, I guess you couldn't," I said continuing to laugh.  
  
//////  
  
"Oh, dear," said Dumbledore after Snape told him of the nights events.  
  
"Sir, I don't know anyone who is so smart and so stupid at the exact same time."  
  
Dumbledore laughed softly, "It seems Mr. Malfoy wasn't a good tutor on Death Eater politics. But no matter, Tom seemed to handle her well. As well as her reasons for her behavior, she is acquainted with power-hungry madmen. I'm sure she is capable of handling Tom as well."  
  
"You can't be serious, Albus, her mission is to get information, not to take chances such as this. I was surprised that the Dark Lord did not dispose of her then and there."  
  
"Where has Bellatrix been lately?"  
  
"She has been at meetings, although she is ranked high, she is not trusted because of her mental stability. She has proved that she is uncontrollably impulsive."  
  
"I believe that Tom wishes a consort, and Miss Xavier will fill that role. You know him, Severus, he wants a witch with power, enough to stand up to him as well as next to him, Miss Xavier just has to find the acceptable balance between that and stepping over the line where he is concerned. She will become valuable to the Order in that case, as she will know information before he reveals it to the Inner Circle."  
  
"Albus, she could die, and I am not willing to risk that."  
  
"Severus, you cannot control it, she has decided and I agree with her. Besides, this will end things far sooner than we could have done on our own."  
  
"So, I have been replaced?"  
  
"No you have not, the more eyes and ears we have the better."  
  
"You should have seen what I did tonight; she was completely enthralled with him. She is to dangerous to trust with this type of mission. We could loose her completely to him. I've seen it before, Albus, and I know the signs."  
  
"Do you think you are letting your personal opinions for her effect your outlook?"  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
The Headmaster just twinkled over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Something doesn't make sense, Albus, the Dark Lord said that he could tell she has recently fed from a willing victim, but I've make the potion for her, I've seen her drink it."  
  
"You are underestimating Mr. Malfoy's feelings for her, as well as her feelings for him, Lucius did that. Is there anything else, Severus?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"He also said some things that would lead one to wonder if she is dangerous, to have around Hogwarts, I mean."  
  
"If it weren't that she wanted to repent for her actions, yes, she would be. No one understands that better than you, I presume."  
  
"Yes sir, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Severus."  
  
//////  
  
Severus sat the rest of the night in his study, brooding. He didn't know how or why a child like Draco had her attention or affection. Surely she needed a man to satisfy all her cravings and he doubted a boy like Draco could succeed in that endeavor. He cringed at the thought that the Dark Lord wanted her, in that respect anyway. What made him slightly ill is the thought of her enjoying it.  
  
Mercedes was arrogant, sarcastic, bold, and brave to a fault. She was unnaturally smart, but not arrogant in her intelligence, like that Granger girl.  
  
She was cunning, dark and he could see her self loathing. Sometimes when she smiled he could see the sadness behind those sky blue eyes.  
  
She had a wicked streak as well; she would smile that smile that made one wonder if she was trying to seduce you. But she smiled like that at a number of men. She smiled at me like that, licking her lips unconsciously. She looked at Lucius that way as well, which sent a cold shiver down his spine, considering her promise to kill Lucius when she had the chance.  
  
She smiled a version of that at the younger Malfoy as well. Just thinking about that look made him hard. Not many women looked at him that way, even if they didn't know his past, but she did. In fact, by the Dark Lord's account, her past was darker and obviously bloodier than his.  
  
Opening his pants, releasing his stiff member, ""What have you done to me Mercedes?" he groaned rubbing himself to release.  
  
//////  
  
"Draco, I think we should stop seeing each other exclusively."  
  
Looking hurt he replied, "What? Why?" Is it because of the meeting last night?"  
  
"Partly, it is because I've already put you in far too much danger as it is. And I'm going to have to do things that I would rather not, which might not be fair to you as far as staying exclusive. You have the right to date others and get to know girls your own age."  
  
"Mercy," he pleaded. "You never seemed to care about age before; besides, you have never answered my question, how old are you?"  
  
"I just reached my eighteenth birthday when I was embraced, and I have lived this way for about twenty years.  
  
"Draco, don't," I said upon seeing him getting ready to speak once more. "I can't give you what you want. We have been over this before, I can't embrace you, even If I could, which I can't, I'm not strong enough, and I wouldn't. I want you to be free to make your decisions before you make such a large decision that could be an eternal mistake."  
  
"I'll never be free."  
  
"Once Lucius and Voldemort are out of the way you will be. I repeat I'm not rejecting you, love; I'm protecting you from many things because I do love you. I swore to myself that I would protect you."  
  
"Does this mean we won't be together at all?"  
  
"Not unless you want it that way. I will leave that up to you, but I would like to share your bed once in awhile."  
  
"Agreed." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Redeemer  
  
The rest of November went by quietly and soon it was the beginning of December. Draco and I were spending less and less time together. I occasionally would slip into his bed in the middle of the night, especially when I was too restless to sleep. He spent his daylight hours doing school work and courting a sixth year Ravenclaw. He genuinely liked her, even if he said nothing of the sort, I was happy for him but I couldn't help being jealous as well, even though it was my idea for us to see other people. I was trying to be an adult about it, but it was getting hard to watch him with another girl.  
  
I sat at the table watching Draco covertly as he sat with his young Ravenclaw. She was the epitome of what I wasn't. Her hair was sun kissed blonde, cut in a short bob, her skin tanned to a warm glow. I could hear her tinkling laugh through the Great Hall as he said something witty. Most of all she was human, with all the advantages of that humanity. The advantages I coveted were the ability to be a wife and a mother with all the joys of giving life instead of taking it. I hated her.  
  
"I see you couldn't handle Draco either, I lasted a year and you lasted less than two months," Pansy's voice cut through me like glass. I quickly jumped up and over the table pulling Pansy toward my oncoming fist by the front of her robes. She howled in pain as her nose cracked from the force of the blow. When I pulled back to deliver another shot, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from her. I struggled a moment to break free as Millicent handed Pansy a table napkin to staunch the blood. When I saw the flow I froze, feeling the changes as I became aware of the thirst. I wanted the blood; I fought the urge to crush her.  
  
Suddenly, someone was blocking my view; I looked up into the coal black eyes of Snape. He looked down at me disapprovingly, "Mr. Zabini, please escort Miss Xavier back to the Common Room and wait for me."  
  
"Yes, sir," he said from behind me. He released his grip on my waist and pulled my arm out of the Great Hall.  
  
Whispering started after the doors closed. All the students talking about what they just witnessed. Blaise said nothing as we descended the steps and I allowed him to guide me. Upon entering out common room he released me and sat in one of the armchairs. I paced awaiting Snape's fierce punishment.  
  
When he entered the common room he dismissed Blaise and stared at me with an angry glint in his eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Xavier?"  
  
"Nothing, sir." I wouldn't defend or even try to justify my actions, it wasn't worth it.  
  
"Ten points for your display, and three night's detention," he said and if I wasn't mistaken I could see a faint smirk on his face before it was quickly gone.  
  
Other events that month I spent most of my time in the library studying and found a true friend in Hermione, as well as her fellow Gryffindors, Harry and Ron. I enjoyed my time with them, as they were fun and mischievous. Harry and Ron were more cautious around me in the beginning but continued to warm up to me as I would still not tolerate the Slytherins showing any disrespect towards them.  
  
Most Slytherins knew better than to cross me since many Death Eaters fearing me and were told by Voldemort to keep at bay. The children of Death Eaters were warned and were informed of Voldemort's offer to place me by his side, and of course they became wary of me in the process. Which I found helpful, as I slightly enjoyed their fear.  
  
Snape was the only one who wasn't affected by me, but he really tried to get me flustered, which was hit or miss at best. Sometimes I would loose my calm and fight, others I would smile and shake my head.  
  
Potions was becoming quite interesting, especially since I took much of Snape's focus off the Gryffindor's.  
  
Snape insisted I come to his office everyday to drink the potions he made for me, to make sure 'we' didn't have anymore accidents.  
  
Stupid git.  
  
He thought the potion would make the bloodlust go away, but it was always there lurking. Even more so since the few drops of Voldemort's blood transfused onto my tongue that night made the potion barely effective. Because of that, I had a few close calls with Snape since he was the only one I allowed myself to be alone with, and that was merely a necessity.  
  
One evening in early December, I went to his office and closed the door behind me. Snape sat at his desk, grading papers as usual, he pointed to the steaming goblet, barely looking up.  
  
I moved to the goblet and drank gracefully, replaced the empty container and soundlessly crept up beside him, inhaling his scent; he was startled for a moment, dropping his quill.  
  
I had moved so close into his personal space, so fast. He radiated, fear tinged in arousal? He leaned back slightly, trying to increase the distance between us.  
  
"I've been meaning to thank you, sir for all you've done for me," I purred, flashing him a seductive smile, my eyes slowly dilating.  
  
"You are welcome, Miss Xavier, but I think you should leave now."  
  
I smiled more and looking back at the now open door. I released a brief pulse of power and the door shut and locked.  
  
"Miss Xavier, leave now." He demanded.  
  
"You're not afraid of little me are you?" I sweetly asked.  
  
"I just watched you drink that, you will be fine, just go."  
  
"You realize, Professor, a person can survive on bread and water, but once that person survived on bread and water for almost three years, give them a taste of steak. You smell intoxicating, fresh, hot, with fear and lust spiced in."  
  
"You're insane; I could have you locked away for this."  
  
"So you like it kinky too, hmm?"  
  
"What? Leave now or the Headmaster will hear of this."  
  
"You really don't want me to go, do you?" I said snaking my hand down to his hard member, issuing a groan from him.  
  
"You haven't had a woman in quite sometime and I would be more than happy to fulfill you."  
  
"What of Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
I laughed full, throaty. "We'll make a compromise, if you fill me, I promise not to bite until you ask me to."  
  
"That won't happen." He tried to stifle a groan.  
  
"What? You asking me to bite or you filling me with other fluids, shall we say?"  
  
"Either," his voice was normal to the untrained ear, but I could hear the pitch waver as his resolve was quickly fading, as I continued to massage his prick through his pants.  
  
Reluctantly, he grabbed my wrist pulling my hand away from him.  
  
"Please, Mercy."  
  
"Ohh, begging for mercy? I like that. Mercy in release? I can handle." And faster than he could defend, I kissed him hard, full of my own need. He valiantly tried to push me off but I was using strength he would never possess to hang on. I gave him no choice but to stop fighting. I pushed the feeling of my own lust into his mind, which was the final straw to break his stern resolve.  
  
He lifted me off the chair and carried me into his bedroom, just beyond his office. He threw me on the bed, his eyes hooded with lust unleashed. I threw my head back and laughed that same seductive laugh.  
  
He banished our clothing while I appreciated the view with a wicked grin on my face.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" he asked of my perusal.  
  
"I haven't even started," using a finger motioning him to come closer.  
  
He climbed onto the bed; I reached out to caress his smooth shoulders, his hard chest, and his firm abdomen and backup his taut backside.  
  
I lay there, my own figure flawless at first glance, but upon a closer inspection was riddled with scars of previous sessions of either pleasure pain or torture.  
  
He kissed my firm breasts suckling on my nipples; he bit the pebble to which he was rewarded with a gurgle of delight.  
  
"Careful, don't bite unless you are inviting me to bite back." He moved down to my hips licking at first then biting softly again in reply to my warning.  
  
He smiled and positioned himself between my legs. I looked down at his engorged member, "Thick and long, the best of both worlds." I whispered, touching the glistening head, running the tip of my fingernail up his shaft, making him shiver.  
  
He grabbed my hips and pulled me up at the same time, penetrating my quivering sheath.  
  
I moaned at the pleasure pain of him filling me completely. I felt almost virginal with him inside filling me.  
  
Sounds of flesh meeting flesh and our mingled moans of ecstasy were the only sounds filling the room. I purred into his ear, "Yes, oh gods," as I climaxed locking my lips to his throat and pierced his skin, just slightly enough to taste his orgasm as he thrust into me harder, making me come again before he collapsed panting.  
  
"You bit me," he breathed, rolling off of me. We situated ourselves into a comfortable position. His arms above his head, I rolled over onto my stomach, supporting my head on my folded arms, looking over to him.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a small scratch, it will be gone in an hour." I licked my lips and asked, "Severus, I can call you that now, right?"  
  
"Considering our current circumstances it would be appropriate to be on first name basis."  
  
I stretched with a feline grace, "That was quite satisfying."  
  
"Is that all?" he asked with his eyebrow arched. It didn't quite have the effect he was trying for since he was currently naked, running his fingertips over my back.  
  
"Well it is not a bad start; I look forward to next time."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I think I can manage to earn detention tomorrow."  
  
"I've no doubt."  
  
"Well I better go, it's almost curfew."  
  
"Goodnight, Mercedes."  
  
"Oh, it has been. Bye." I dressed with a spell and bolted from the room. I thought that at least his office is close to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
In potions the next day, Snape found fault in everyone.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Miss Xavier?" he snarled.  
  
"What does it look like, sir?" I retorted adding ingredients to my cauldron.  
  
Snape blinked once and pounced. "Ten points for such insolence, Miss Xavier."  
  
"Oh, that hurts," I said under my breath. Everyone's attention turned toward me with awe. No one back talks to Snape.  
  
"Fifty more points and one week detention," his eyes glittering dangerously his voice barely above a hiss.  
  
I couldn't resist, "Taking points from you own house, that has really got to hurt."  
  
"In my office, now," he bellowed.  
  
I slid off my stool and walked into his office, trying to look irritated.  
  
"What are you looking at, get back to work," he addressed the onlookers causing them the look back to their cauldrons.  
  
Snape stormed to his office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What's gotten in to her?" Hermione questioned no one in particular.  
  
"I have no idea, I'd hate to be in there with them," Ron said.  
  
The class could hear glass breaking behind the door and quieted down in order to hear as much as possible.  
  
"That was some performance. Don't ever go that far with me again."  
  
"Aren't you going to punish me?" I asked slyly. One flash of my smile and he threw every thing off his desk pinning me to the surface, kissing me fiercely. When he released me I tried to suppress a giggle behind my hand, which from the outside would sound like I was crying. The though of that only made me giggle more.  
  
"Oh do shut up. One month detention how does that feel?"  
  
I straightened up "I bet it'll feel just great," I breathed into his ear.  
  
"You are incorrigible; now get out of here before I loose control."  
  
"So what time is my punishment to commence?"  
  
"Eight," he smirked I replaced my facial expression with one of a solemn mask as I reentered the classroom. As I entered the room, all heads turned my way inquisitively.  
  
"What happened?" Draco whispered.  
  
"One month detention."  
  
"A month?! Why can't you ever shut up? What is it going to take?"  
  
"Is that an offer, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Shut up," he repeated.  
  
I smiled at his reaction, it wasn't often that he was at a loss for words and I enjoyed it."  
  
"Sixty points, now we'll never win the House Cup."  
  
"Like it would happen anyway, but it was worth it, did you see how mad he was?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'd rather never see it again."  
  
Two and a half weeks into my detention I turned to him after gluttoning myself, tweaking his nipple, "You know what, Severus?"  
  
"What?" he asked breathless.  
  
"I like you. Don't smile like that; I'm trying to tell you something. I like you a lot. I like you dark. I like the way you smell. I love the way you taste when you come. I love the feel of you inside me filling my veins and my cunt."  
  
"So, you like me personally but love the way I feel. I think I understand. Well I like you in the same respect."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now I get to ask you something," he traced his fingertips over my back. I waited for him to proceed with his own question. "Were did these scars come from? I thought that all vampires where supposed to be unscathed."  
  
"You have been misinformed," I sighed. "They are from my maker, Michael. Some were for our mutual pleasure; others were punishment for not complying with his demands." Severus seemed to consider this a few moments before asking anything else.  
  
"So you have experimented between the lines of pleasure and pain."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you read 'deSade'?'  
  
"Many times."  
  
"Which are you? A masochist or a sadist?"  
  
"Both actually, I like to be dominant under certain circumstances, but I enjoy being submissive as long as my partner knows how to be an effective dominant. They are rare. Some can't always handle the next step. They can only go so far but are unwilling to push the lines. Sometimes the pain can be intense at first and it turns to an erotic pain, most are unable to define what enough is or not, in some instances.  
  
"So which would you be?" I was curious I bet he was an excellent dominant.  
  
"Sadist." He smirked. I knew it. "With your preferences and your power, you will make an excellent Death Eater."  
  
"I'm sure. I'm not sure of how to proceed with that. He hasn't made any indication for me to come back.  
  
"You look tired; I'm going to go now. Don't forget to eat, you're looking drained." We both laughed at the unintentional pun.  
  
"Did you enjoy that mincemeat pie for dinner?"  
  
"It was alright? Why?"  
  
"Do me a favor, don't eat that again, it tastes awful on you."  
  
"Do shut up, you are creepy sometimes."  
  
"Oh, we can do it, but can't talk about it I see."  
  
"Go to bed Mercedes." I got up and trudged back to my room, slipping into bed without anyone the wiser on my whereabouts.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Crown of Thorns  
  
A few days away from the Christmas holidays, I opened the potions classroom door seeing Severus' desk empty and knocked on his office door, hoping he was there.  
  
Ever since the last Death Eater revel when the Dark Lord gave me a few drops of his blood, it activated the bloodlust, awakening the dormant monster inside and Severus was whom I needed right now. When he finally opened the office door, his whole demeanor seemed standoffish, as he closed and warded the door.  
  
As I approached him he backed away until the wall trapped him between me and it. I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling him tense.  
  
"Severus, what's going on?" I asked, slightly hurt at his rejection of me. No one rejects me, no one...  
  
"Miss Xavier, have a seat, we need to discuss a few things."  
  
"If you say so, Professor." I emphasized his title even more hurt that we were back to formalities.  
  
"I have orders to not lay a hand on you."  
  
"We can do it without hands."  
  
He arched his eyebrow. I could tell he was considering it for a moment before he scowled. "No, Mercy, I'm not allowed to have any contact with you other than professional. Mr. Malfoy is also only allowed platonic relations, so don't' even think about it." He folded his hands on the desk, waiting.  
  
"What?" I stood and paced angrily. "How? Why?"  
  
"All Death Eaters as well as their offspring have been ordered to not have any sexual contact, especially blood. The Dark Lord knows your preference and has cut you off so you only have him to go to, I presume. The consequence for disobedience is a few rounds of Cruciatus by the Dark Lord himself."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I suggest you continue your potion."  
  
I waved that idea away, highly irritated. "You of all people know that that potion is useless now, since I've had his blood, not to mention yours on a regular basis."  
  
"Mercy, I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be."  
  
I snorted derisively, "I know, look, I have to go." I walked to the door.  
  
"Mercy, don't hold this against me." He said softly.  
  
My hand on the door I didn't turn, afraid that if I did, he would suffer for my actions. "No, Severus, I won't, goodbye."  
  
I stalked the halls trying to keep the temper tantrum I could feel at bay. Smells of all sorts still bounded around me, traces of warm bodies through out the castle. In reality, the need was only just barely there, I knew I could hold off for a little while longer, but, for how long I couldn't be sure.  
  
I eventually returned to Slytherin common room finding it still full with most seventh years and a few sixth.  
  
My eyes roamed over faces to see who was missing, and not seeing a certain dark haired male, I went up the stairs, entering the seventh year boy's dormitory.  
  
Two beds had their curtains drawn so instead of checking both, I sniffed the air, searching for him. The bed furthest from the door and he was awake.  
  
I glided silently over and parted the curtains, his eyes were closed as if pretending to sleep, I crawled up to him, admiring his hard chiseled chest. I laid over him, and licked his lips softly, making my intentions crystal clear. "Hello Blaise."  
  
His eyes opened wide trying to sit up but my strength held him beneath me. I felt his arousal as well as fear, "Mercy, I can't." I ground my hips into him eliciting a low growl. "You're forbidden fruit, Mercedes."  
  
I licked his earlobe whispering, "Forbidden fruit tastes that much sweeter." Conflicting emotions ran rampant through his body; he shuddered when I trailed my tongue from his lobe down his throat.  
  
"Gods, Mercy, please don't," the sound of his voice so pleading only heightened my own need.  
  
"I want you, Blaise, I need you, please don't deny me, I know you want me." My hand massaged his prick. "I know you want to take me, Blaise, act now don't care about anything but us right now."  
  
Of course it occurred to me to take by force, I knew I could with the many magical talents, it wouldn't be to much of a strain, but I shoved that thought aside, that would not serve my long term purpose.  
  
With no further response from him I withdrew my body from him "Alright, I'll go, Blaise. I'm sorry."  
  
He sat up and it took a lot of will power to keep eye contact and not look at his chest.  
  
"No, Mercedes, I'm sorry I really want to but I can't"  
  
"I understand, Blaise, I do but you know it leaves me no choice, you know?"  
  
"I believe that was the original idea."  
  
"Thanks anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Hey, Mercy?" he said as I stood.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whenever, you know, I'm off restriction and all, come back,"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Rejected not once, but twice tonight, I went to my own bed alone, not willing to be rejected once more.  
  
Over the next few days, my nerves were raw, and I felt restless and the close proximity of Draco during classes was making it unbearable. The urge to grab him and drain him was frightening in intensity, so I decided to try Draco's will tonight and if that fails I will go to the revel, knowing that this whole situation was beyond my control.  
  
I wondered if I ever had control to begin with, if it all was just an illusion.  
  
I stalked the halls, my veins burning, searching for someone, anyone. I hurt to much to be picky.  
  
I knocked on the portrait that led to Draco's room. I waited impatiently as he finally opened the portrait.  
  
He has his silver robe on, his platinum hair was tousled, "What do you want, Mercy?"  
  
He smelled like sex and giving that he wouldn't let me in I figured his bed was already occupied.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see, who is it? That Ravenclaw? No, doesn't smell like her. Wait a minute, Pansy?!" I tried to push past him, but he caught me.  
  
"Mercy, no."  
  
I stepped back straightening my robes, "Alright, fine but I swear if I catch her smelling like you, I'll kill her."  
  
Draco's eyes widened then narrowed, "Hypocrite, you made sure that there were no strings attached so you could fuck whom ever you pleased."  
  
"Fine, it that's what you want, I'll leave you alone," I said resigned. I turned to leave walking down the empty corridor; I heard his portrait click softly shut.  
  
I realized in this moment of clarity that I got myself into this enormous mess. The Dark Lord ordered this that I could only turn to him and that my favorite donors would refuse me for fear of his wrath.  
  
I wrapped my cloak tighter around me and pushed open the doors stepping out into the cold night. The half moon illuminated my path. I apparated to the home I knew the meeting was being held.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I looked around the familiar foyer as two men approached me; my apparition obviously set alarms off. One of the men slipped his silver mask off, I looked up into steel gray eyes, "Welcome back to Malfoy Manor, we've been expecting you. Haven't we, Severus?" The second man said, "Yes, we have."  
  
I nodded courteously to both men.  
  
"Follow me." Lucius turned stepping a few paces I started to follow as Severus walked beside me, so I was guarded as well as unable to escape.  
  
Lucius stepped in front to large wooden double doors and tapped it twice with his cane and it opened to reveal a large ballroom.  
  
The light was dim and many people were moving about in robes matching my escorts. Voices murmured all around, now died down with our entrance, I could smell fear and blood as we approached the dais.  
  
The two men on either side of me knelt down, I followed them, lowering my head in shame that it has come to this.  
  
"Severus, Lucius, you may join the others." As they stood leaving me I kept my eyes down for I knew what his expression was already, "My, aren't we obedient now? And to think, all it took was young Malfoy turning you away. He obeys better than his father does. Yes, fear of Cruciatus would do that I suppose." He paused, and circled around me once, inspecting me.  
  
"Who else?" I stiffened at this, angry that anyone would refuse me, and embarrassed that it happened so many times over the last few days.  
  
"My patience is expiring."  
  
"Zabini." I paused, unwilling to reveal more, but...  
  
"Anyone else?" He sounded so pleased, obviously he already knew.  
  
I sighed and said, "Snape."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear." Yes, he was enjoying this.  
  
"Snape." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Why did you not take what you wanted? Surely they don't have to be willing."  
  
"They would have only been a substitution, My Lord, for who I really needed." With that I finally looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I only reward my faithful servants, your obedience as been forced."  
  
"If it is what you wish, My Lord, I will serve you."  
  
"That's what I thought. What of your terms?" he asked. "The only thing I respectfully request, My Lord, is that you wait to mark Draco. He is watched closely as many already know of his father's allegiance, it would not be beneficial to you to lose him if he is brought before Dumbledore and exposed." I said keeping my voice down in order for only the few near us to hear. That was my only bargaining chip; I wanted to make sure that Draco remained untainted by Voldemort as well as my own actions. I did not want him to know the darker side of me, so he would not look at me any different than he already did. Even though I already knew that Pansy had already been warming his bed, that was child's play compared to what I was about to take on.  
  
After a pause, "Very well if that is your wish, prove your loyalty to me and you'll be rewarded." He motioned someone to the left of me and there was shuffling of movement.  
  
A boy was brought in at wand point, looking around franticly. A sheen of sweat shimmered across his features. I've seen his face before, but the name eluded me.  
  
"His family is already dead, but I saved him for you, my pet."  
  
I looked back at the boy who was shaking for a moment then returned my attention to the powerful wizard before me. "Thank you, My Lord, but..."  
  
"No, he dies tonight, do not defy me, little one, or you will not be blessed with my reward."  
  
I felt my eyes tingle and knew that they were changing as I stood and walked toward the fearful captive.  
  
The Death Eaters stepped away, continuing to point their wands. His fear was intoxicating as I drew closer, my eyes locking with his as I entered his mind.  
  
My heart lurched upon my entrance, his identity now known to me. "Shh, little one, I'm sorry, so sorry, but either way tonight you die, no pain my way, only pleasure." I whispered in his mind.  
  
I wrapped my hand behind his head and pulled him down to my lips, kissing this innocent soul goodbye.  
  
When his breathing started to calm slightly, I drew away from his lips and kissed his throat.  
  
"Wrap your arms around me, innocent one, embrace death."  
  
I drew my lips back and bit into the artery, sending us both into orgasmic pleasure. His life force flowed down my throat, bringing my own veins back to life. I kept our minds linked, sending my own pleasure through him, as his heart slowed, I heard him cry out once as the blackness started to enclose us, I pulled out of his mind and off of his body, letting him fall to the floor.  
  
His face forever at peace. I turned and walked unsteadily back to my master, staggering slightly, still reeling from the sensation of the kill, and falling once again to my knees.  
  
"Now that is a Death Eater, and look not a drop wasted."  
  
Soft laughter came from those around us, and then quickly quieted once again.  
  
"Lucius, Severus stay the rest of you may go." Sounds of them disapparating filled the room until only the four of us remained.  
  
I caught myself swaying, slightly a few times; my mind didn't seem to focus.  
  
I could hear them talking, but their voices seemed far away. As the blood absorbed into my system, I started to focus on the sight before me, of three wizards. Lucius met my gaze first drawing the attention of our Lord. "Welcome back little pet." He said as he approached me. I glanced between them anxiously. I averted my eyes back to the floor; I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my gaze to his face gently. He pulled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist before my lips.  
  
I cautiously looked between his face and his exposed flesh. I placed my hand on the back of his, drawing it to my lips, kissing it reverently, wrapping my other hand around his thigh to brace myself as I sunk my teeth in.  
  
As soon as his blood past my lips, it was energy, and life. It was magic black and white and all colors in-between. It was love as well as hate, it was lust as well as divine, the physical realm ceased to exist as well as time.  
  
I felt him pull away; I gave a low groan of protest as he caressed my hair soothingly. Everything looked more colorful when I opened my eyes. I could see auras around everyone and everything. Light that seemed dim before became blinding. My every nerve and cell was alive; I could feel my every hair on my body as it tingled. I barely caught pieces of their conversation but Severus and Lucius' minds were now open to me. All my senses were overloaded, feeling their heat like a bonfire.  
  
Severus was entranced by the sight before him as his once lover latched on to the Dark Lord's outstretched arm. He watched as her ebony eyes rolled up into her head before her lids slid shut. He watched as she swayed back and forth slightly, slight moans of rapture in her throat, her hand on Voldemort's inner thigh caressing upwards.  
  
He watched as his master smoothed her hair, chanting an incantation as his words stopped he pulled away from Mercy. Her pouty lips stained in blood, her eyes still closed swaying as she still had not released her hand from his thigh.  
  
"I trust you have a room prepared for her, Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"Good, can't have her going back to Hogwarts like this." He said a small smile played over his lips.  
  
"Will we be graced with your company as well My Lord?"  
  
"Not this night, Lucius, I leave her in your care, gentlemen."  
  
"What of her promise, My Lord? Isn't she dangerous?"  
  
"Volatile," he paused, "But now completely obedient. I leave her to you both as your reward."  
  
"Thank you for your generosity, My Lord," Lucius bowed.  
  
"You are most gracious, My Lord," Severus bowed as well. Then Voldemort was gone with a faint pop.  
  
"How do we wake her?"  
  
"She's awake, Lucius, she's just not completely aware. She is essentially drunk."  
  
He knelt before her, cupping her cheeks her eyes opened, but glazed, unfocused, "Mercy, love, look at me." Severus searched her eyes, knowing he needed a response before they moved her.  
  
She leaned forward, inhaling, "Mmm, hello, Severus, how are you?" she smiled. Severus looked back over at Lucius and shrugged.  
  
Lucius eased his way beside Severus to gain her attention. She inhaled again. "Mmm, so familiar, my beautiful enemy, ahh yes, so close to Draco. You took something that didn't belong to you."  
  
"Ahh, so did you."  
  
"Touché" she smiled as she stood shakily gripping Lucius' arm for support.  
  
Lucius let her through the ballroom with her hand still on his arm as Severus followed.  
  
Lucius led us to a large room that boasted rich cherry furniture, the walls were gray, and the carpets black, the large four poster's linens were black and silver satin. Heavy black velvet panels adorned the posts.  
  
He stopped in the center of the room, turning around to face me, placing his hands around my waist he pulled me against him. I could only comply as Voldemort's blood still thrummed through me, making all my senses hypersensitive. He kissed my lips softly, as if testing the waters and upon feeling my compliance, his kiss became demanding.  
  
Anger, jealousy and possessiveness flowed from Severus behind me, but I paid him no heed as I pulled at Lucius' robes. I felt this indescribable need, feeling of emptiness, this thirst, and this wizard I was supposed to hate was the closest in proximity to fulfill my desire.  
  
Something in the Dark Lord's blood made me hunger and crave without care or consequence. There was something tickling in the back of my consciousness like a bumblebee but I quickly swatted it away.  
  
Lucius pulled away for a moment, addressing Snape, "Don't you wish to play, Severus?"  
  
"No, I do not Lucius, and I would appreciate if you would take your hands off her."  
  
"She is as much my reward, as she is yours, if you don't like it, then leave."  
  
"I will not leave her here with you alone."  
  
"Fine, watch then, I always knew you had voyeuristic tendencies."  
  
Severus growled and sat in a nearby armchair, as Lucius started to undress me. He sat on the bed, facing Severus and pulled me astride him so I faced him as well. I held the post with one hand to support myself as he held my hips, guiding my movements, impaling myself on his hard prick.  
  
"Look at her, Severus; don't you want to feel her? Don't you want to drive yourself into her?" Lucius asked his voice husky with lust.  
  
"Who is to say I haven't?" he retorted, his own voice low deep velvet, his eyes glittering with lust as he watched my face.  
  
"Then why not enjoy her now?"  
  
"I don't share, Lucius."  
  
"She feels much better this time. Not to say when she fought wasn't enjoyable." Severus' eyebrow rose in silent question which I couldn't reply.  
  
I moved of my own volition, holding the post and his knee, his hands roamed over my breasts. He gathered my long hair in one had, exposing and kissing the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His other hand moved its way down to my clit. His ministrations combined with him pulling my hair sent me over the edge, causing him to groan and pump his release soon after mine.  
  
I leaned back against him regaining my normal breathing. Severus sitting there, watching was on of the most powerfully erotic experiences I've had. His anger and lust fueled my own passion.  
  
Lucius shifted me off him and after a few quick charms we were both clean and he was dressed again.  
  
Laying on top of the cool duvet, naked and satisfied, I fell into blissful oblivion.  
  
"Don't tell me you have feelings for her, Severus." Lucius drawled, standing by the bed watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing.  
  
"I will tell you nothing of the sort." After a pause, "I will let her sleep it off, and return her to Hogwarts in a few hours."  
  
"I found something of interest, and you being the scholar I figure you could explain." Severus stood and followed Lucius to the head of the bed. Lucius gathered Mercy's hair and pulled it away from her, revealing to Severus a large brand on the back of her neck.  
  
There in red against pale skin, a sunburst symbol with a skull and snake, the Dark Mark in the center of the sun. All Death Eaters had the Dark Mark on their left forearm, which has been black since the Dark Lord's return, three years previous. But her's was only red raised flesh.  
  
"I can only assume, that is what the incantation meant as she drank his blood. Since her physiology wouldn't allow the usual Dark Mark." Severus thought that the Dark Lord also needed a guarantee that she would be loyal since she is so powerful, as well as stubborn. He meant what he said, that her blood will control her, only it was his blood in her veins. "So he branded her with fire and blood to assure her loyalty." Severus whispered the last part.  
  
"Interesting, well, I assume you know your way out?" Lucius nodded once in his direction and left him to ponder this revelation.  
  
Albus will not be pleased with this, he thought. The Dark Lord was in no way naive. It was a common misconception to believe a man who was insane with power and greed that in affect they were also stupid. But the Dark Lord was not. He was paranoid and suspicious of everyone around him.  
  
His motivation for marking Mercy in such a way, made his intentions obvious, she would become his second in command, loyal and trustworthy, since she was physically unable to betray him.  
  
No, Albus would be furious, she was bound to the Dark Lord and could not be bound to any other while he still lived.  
  
Severus was close to loosing one more person, who he cared for, who he didn't want to see her soul corrupted anymore that it was. Logically, he knew he shouldn't be angry with her, but it still pained him to watch her being so wanton with Lucius.  
  
From what he gathered, Lucius had taken her by force before, most likely the reason she drained him while on holiday with Draco. But she was more that willing this time. But then again, she couldn't be considered reasonable at the time.  
  
He could do nothing to stop it since the Dark Lord gave them both permission to take her this night, and he was not about to disobey.  
  
Severus could only hope to keep her from truly becoming a Death Eater and opposing the Order. If she defied Dumbledore and survived the war, assuming the Light won, nothing and no one could keep her from spending and eternity in Azkaban.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke in a bed, I vaguely remembered, fully clothed, watching Severus pacing at the foot of the bed. The sound of his robes swishing as he walked and a faint snap as he turned to change direction.

I sat up quickly exclaiming various expletives in more than one language. I buried my face in my hands as an onslaught of images from a few hours ago came flooding in.

After my rant, I peaked through my fingers looking at Severus, staring at me with his arms folded menacingly across his broad chest. "Indeed," he growled, his eyes dark in an odd mixture of anger and compassion.

I removed my hands from my face and we stayed still for a few moments, looking each other in the eyes.

He was the first to speak, as I wasn't sure what to say to him at this point, "We must be returning to Hogwarts."

I only nodded my accent and rose from the bed, following him out to the foyer, where we apparated to Hogwarts gates.

He said nothing as we walked towards the castle. He only turned to instruct me to go to my bed, then turning away towards his own rooms.

Two days later, the news broke of the Finnegan's death. They were found in their home, arranged into posses of sleep. The Daily Prophet reported the only facts known of the case, that they were killed in a different location, since the house appeared to be free of blood that such a crime would require. They didn't know why Seamus was out of Hogwarts at the time. The only clue they had was the Dark Mark glittered above the residence.

I watched, nauseated as the Gryffindors received the news. Shouts and cries could be heard. I dropped my fork; I was only moving food around the plate anyway. I tried to eat on a few occasions but found that the only sustenance I was able was blood. The potion was now completely ineffective.

There were murmurs at the Slytherin table, they seemed to arrogant, which appalled me.

I stood up, composing myself in order to approach the few people I considered friends. I made my way over to the table sitting under the red and gold banner. A few other students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were already there, already giving their condolences. I was the only Slytherin.

The head table sat with rapt attention, Professor McGonagall was fighting her own tears watching her house grieve for their loss. She as well as the Headmaster already was aware of the senseless deaths and I could only assume that Snape informed them by which hand their student was slain.

I approached Hermione, she turned to acknowledge my presence, her eyes brimming with tears, and I managed a weak smile to convey my sympathy. I had shut off any outside emotions, as they would certainly overwhelm me.

Harry noticed me and gave a short nod of approval; I leaned over and embraced Hermione, as she broke down into muffled sobs. I held her until her sobs had trickled to sniffles, by then Dumbledore stood, dismissing classes for the day.

All the students made their way back to their common rooms, as did I. I was planning to go to bed for some peace and quiet. But what I found was some very angry housemates in the Common Room.

"Oh, please, would you just get over yourselves." I spoke exasperated.

Pansy spoke first, "You broke the cardinal rule, Mercedes. You should go shower and burn your clothes after letting that Mudblood filth snivel on you." She sneered

I swiftly grabbed her, embracing her against me and my supposed filth, rubbing against her to which she promptly shrieked in horror. When I let her go she fled towards the dormitory. I laughed hard at her reaction, the other Slytherins just scowled.

That was the perfect revenge. No one tells me who I can or cannot be friends with.

Blaise came over and sat on the arm of the chair I plopped myself into, he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "That was entertaining."

"I'm glad you thought so."

"So, what are your plans for the day?" he inquired, batting his eyelashes playfully.

We continued our conversation for a few more minutes, the rest of the occupants going about their own business when the portrait opened and Draco came strutting in, in all his arrogant glory.

"Well, if it isn't the Crown Prince himself," I said.

He smirked and mock bowed, "At your service, my lady." I smiled at him, while Blaise seethed beside me.

"Poor Pansy is occupied at the moment she is obsessive compulsively scrubbing herself." At the mention of Pansy's name the look of anger flashed behind his cool gray eyes. On the other hand Blaise relaxed, noting that Draco was here for Pansy and not for me. Jealousy pasted Draco's features when he noticed the proximity Blaise was to me.

"Pansy is not poor, she is anything but." Draco defended.

"Wealth she may have, but she is still common." I returned.

"Jealous are we?" he asked with his delicate brow arched. I did the only thing a good Slytherin does when they are caught, I denied.

"No." But he knew that it was a lie.

I stood and walked out of the Common Room unable to stomach Pansy's simpering reentrance to Draco. I roamed the dungeons for a few hours.

I found a heavily warded door, curious as to what the room beyond held to warrant such precautions. I worked for awhile at the wards, dismantling them slowly.

When the door finally clicked open, to reveal only a dusty room, filled with cobwebs and various spiders. There were a mass of crates bearing the Hogwarts emblem on the sides and an old mirror in the corner of the room.

Curiosity killed the cat, but since I wasn't a cat I figured I was safe to search the crates, still unsure of why this specific room was warded.

I searched the crates only to find various robes dating back a few centuries, books of no value or consequence.

Upon giving up my search, I passed the large mirror. I caressed the mirrors gilded edges only to be stopped by a passing image that was not my current reflection.

I moved to stand directly in front of it, seeing and watching events.

One was my parents alive and well, and then the surface rippled to my reflection, almost exact except my image had tears running down her cheeks, clear, salty, human tears. Whereas my true self was shedding crimson, metallic, blood tears.

The image in the mirror was really alive, so fascinated was I that I reached out to touch it, only for the mirror to ripple once again. This time the mirror held a different image, this one disturbing in its detail.

I still stood with human tears of happiness smiling up at a slightly older Draco who was holding a dark haired little girl of about age three, her small arms around Draco's neck, kissing his cheek. Draco's features were of peace and happiness.

Our child.

I couldn't tell if this child's eyes were mine or Draco's. I never noticed how alike our eyes were, in color and hue, even shape. But then again it had been years since I seen my eyes as they were before I became this creature. Her hair was long and slightly curled.

I backed away only a few inches in order to sit on the dusty floor enthralled by an adult Draco playing with our daughter. Time meant nothing as I sat and watched events happen in my life. I had no concept of time as I sat. I watched my attending Durmstrang, meet Draco at a party, I seen what my bridal robes would have looked like. I watched as I grew round with child, then her birth, picnics together and Christmases in my ancestral home.

I had no idea how long I sat there watching events if I was human, I could only be sure that it was quite awhile as I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

Startled, I jumped up, seeing the Headmaster standing there. "So, here you are, we have been looking for you."

"I apologize, sir, time slipped away from me."

"Quite understandable, my dear. Forgive me for prying, I was curious as to what you see in there?" he gestured to the scrying mirror.

"Many images sir, but they all have one thing in common."

"What would that be?"

"I'm human."

"I thought as much."

"But it is of little consequence, as the only thing I have seen is what my heart wants, but nothing I can ever have." I paused then asked the question, "Did Professor Snape tell you about the other night?"

"Yes he told me. Although it is sad, sometimes it is necessary. Come child, it has been two days since anyone has seen you, and I have something for you." He seemed sad but like any other war general, he knew the cost of victory was sometimes very high.

"Thank you sir, I am not sure I could have left of my own volition."

"Understandable."

He led me to the Infirmary, I cautiously following him. No one was around he led me over to a cabinet, handing me a large bag with dark crimson fluid in it.

"Poppy keeps a small supply of blood for our more serious cases. We import from St. Mungo's, I'm sure a warming spell will make it alright for consumption."

I cringed at the thought of drinking bagged blood, but from his expression I needed nourishment before I faced the general population of the school as it had been almost five days without sustenance.

I didn't fully realize how parched I was until I sunk my teeth in the bag draining the warmed coppery fluid. It was alright for a snack or for the desperate times, but not fulfilling. Not like fresh from the fount, for the lack of a better term.

Dumbledore watched in mute fascination as I finished and handed him the empty bag. It made me wonder how many vampires he has been exposed to in the past. He promptly disposed of it and led me out of the Infirmary.

We parted ways in the Entrance Hall, he went to dinner and I went to bed, grateful that the common room and dormitory were empty.

I lay in bed picturing all the images I had seen in the enchanted mirror. I drew my legs up to my chest, tears falling to stain my pillow. My heart ached. I would watch the one person I had come to care about grow up, get married to another woman, have children, grow old and die uttering another woman's name with his final breath. If this ache, this hurt stayed with me, was it worth living an eternity if nothing could fill this void?

The irony was that it wasn't necessarily Draco himself as for what he represents. He is human and that he represents the human side of me and he could never accept the other part of me. Also it reminds me that I don't belong in this world because I can't be just human. I'm something else. Something more as well as something less, I suppose.

Humanity is what I long for the most. I felt alive with him and I felt free. And reality just crashed into me, shattering that illusion. Will I ever get used to what I am, and accept it? Will I ever see the few benefits worth all the negatives? I could only hope so, for if not it will be a long eternity. But the sad part is, I'm running out of hope. This crusade I'm on, having decided definitive action only after it became personal. My personal vendetta against any who would harm one I would attach myself to. I needed to seal my heart and not get close to another again.

5


	15. Chapter 15

Warning- the next few chapters get darker and more intense. If this isn't your cup of tea, turn back. If it is, proceed. Please leave a review. I really would like to know that people are enjoying what I have worked so hard on.

Chapter 15

Little Earthquakes

I wondered what actually caused my sudden inability to consume food. Was it because I've recently fed on human blood again? Or was it because of drinking blood as potent as Voldemort's? I assumed that it was a combination of both.

I had resisted most of the carnal urges lately, and was feeling restless as a result. I was still officially restricted to only express the lust for blood or sex when the Dark Lord granted me permission. I was still appalled by my actions with Lucius last week. After drinking such powerful, toxic blood I held no restraint. I was not looking forward to seeing Lucius again. He would surely gloat over his small victory over me. For which Severus was still quite sore about.

It was Christmas Eve and the few students left behind were excited about Christmas morning. This year I have nothing to celebrate. This is the first Christmas that my parents are gone, and I have no one else in the world. The years I spent with Michael we would go on hunting sprees. Not romantic, I know, but I had no conscience then. My parents would send packages by owl to make sure I had something to open. It was usually jewelry or clothes. But no matter what I knew that someone cared about me. Even though were estranged at the time.

So when I woke on Christmas morning I had to remind myself that this year was so much different. When I remembered and got out of bed, to find under the tree bare, it was no surprise. Although it still hurt. That no one even here has thought of me on this supposed special day.

I forced myself to get dressed and go to the Great Hall for breakfast. The one plus about the holidays is that I could wear my usual clothes. I hated the uniforms. I looked through my clothes and came across Draco's green silk shirt. I had originally intended on returning it, but now I decided to keep it. It's not like he would really miss it anyway. Instead I chose my usual dress, but black today to symbolize my lack of festive spirit.

When I entered the Great Hall everyone seemed louder than usual. I had noticed the suits of armor moving and dancing silently and had assumed someone had cast a silencing spell on them. For which I was grateful.

I sat at the table, noticing that I took the only available seat next to Professor Snape. The students were loudly proclaiming what they received under the tree or in some cases at the foot of their bed. Even Harry was wearing what in my opinion was the ugliest jumper I had ever seen. It was the color of rust with a large tan H on the front.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sipped. I grimaced at the taste but refused to add anything since I wasn't in the mood for sweet and cream would most likely curdle in my stomach.

"Pouting because you didn't receive a shiny bauble from Mr. Malfoy?" Severus condescending tone caught the attention of those surrounding us.

I gave him a scathing look but still managed to reply sweetly, "No, Professor. I was rather disappointed with your gift though." I batted my eyes innocently. I was clearly telling him to 'Fuck off' while appearing polite.

He scoffed at my rebuttal while the Headmaster looked sternly on. I was getting the impression that Dumbledore did not appreciate my presence lately.

I set my mug down, "I'm not very hungry. I think I will excuse myself to the common room." I stood to leave but was interrupted again by Snape.

"Are you going to sulk all day?"

I did not answer since I had run out of witty comments at the moment. So I turned and left. I hoped I wouldn't be reprimanded for not answering a Professor. But it seemed that Dumbledore intervened on my behalf by reminding Severus that it was Christmas.

I only wished I could forget as I crawled back into my bed and closed the curtains. I gripped my pillow and cried silent tears. I felt more alone now than before. I dismissed the idea of going home as it would only cause more pain. More like throwing salt in an already seeping wound.

Things almost seemed normal at least on the surface. But this was like another slap in the face. It was evident that no matter what, I did not belong here. I retreated to an old practice of mine. I let my control slip so my nails grew longer and sharper and used one to slice into my forearm. I watched as the dark crimson blood surfaced slowly. Then I licked the wound, tasting blood and memories. I sealed my self-inflicted wounds and fell asleep.

I woke to an intrusive poking to my ribs. I growled and batted whatever it was away and snuggled deeper under the covers. Undaunted, the intruder poked me again adding mild shocks.

I flung the covers off and hissed, "What the fuck do you want?"

Snape stood with his wand pointing between my eyes, "I should take points away for your disrespect of a Professor."

"Fuck off, Severus. I'm not in the mood." I pulled the covers back over myself and lay down once again.

"Five points from Slytherin," he said. He didn't seem angry or offended. He had the audacity to be amused.

I flung the covers off once again and sat up to glare at him. "Why must you be so infuriating?"

"I could ask the same of you," he said, sheathing his wand.

I moved to my knees and placed my palms on his heavily buttoned chest. "I've missed you, Severus," I almost purred.

He grasped my wrists, "The only thing you've missed was a warm body in your bed and warm blood in your throat."

I couldn't deny either and said, "Possibly."

"You didn't seem too lonely while you were with Lucius last week."

"That doesn't count."

A sharp bark of laughter ensued from him. "That's convenient."

"It's true. It's not like I had much of a mind or choice at the time."

"That doesn't excuse your behavior."

"I never said it excused it, but it was the reason for it."

"Then what is your excuse; I mean reason for your behavior today?" He turned my wrist upwards exposing a line down my forearm. The line was raised and pink still. I haven't ingested enough fresh blood in order to heal it thoroughly. He looked into my eyes seeking truth.

"It was nothing. Just a scratch."

"You are lying. Try again."

I sighed, "I needed to feel something physical instead of emotional. It is a pain I control. I guess old habits die hard."

"You are beginning to self destruct, Mercy."

"Just beginning? I thought it obvious that I was more than beginning. And what are you now? A Muggle shrink? Why do you care? Especially, since you have been forthright in your abhorrence of me."

"As your Head of House it is my job. Also bearing in mind the delicate position we both hold now. It is my duty to be assured that you can be depended upon."

"Is that all? It's your job and duty?" He just stared at me. I guess that was answer enough.

"Yes, Professor, I can handle it. Now is our little tête-à-tête over so I can go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I believe this concludes our meeting." He turned to leave.

"Severus?" He paused in the doorway. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For reminding me how much of an uncaring asshole you really are."

"You're welcome." He continued out the dormitory without a backward glance.

I tried in vain to go back to sleep and finally gave up. I took a quick shower and dressed in a deep crimson dress. Similar to the ox-blood one I wore on my return from Malfoy Manor when Draco and I spent the weekend there. The neckline was a little deeper than my other dresses and the fit was snug. I had a new mission. I would seek out the Light's 'Holy Grail'.

I would seek him out and conquer him. I would not harm him, I just wanted him. I wanted his friendship, his loyalty, and his trust. The body was a great bonus too.

Since no self serving Slytherin would enter my bed at the moment, it was time to think outside the snake pit, er…box. The best part is that he was forbidden. I would take it easy and slow, so not to scare him off.

I needed someone who wasn't as close to this side of the war. I needed a different perspective. And Harry was bored and lonely right now. I would be happy to entertain him. Although I believed that my intentions would be obvious with the color I was wearing. But I've gathered that the way to a Gryffindor's heart was forthrightness. Deceit and cunning were not assents to them. That was the beauty of it. I was being cunning with the plan of honesty. There are moments like these that I can believe I am coming unhinged.

I finished preparing myself for dinner and walked leisurely into the Great Hall.

I secured a seat next to Harry and waited to pour myself a drink before addressing him. "Hello Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Mercy," he said trying to covertly gaze at my cleavage. Boys were so predictable sometimes.

"Thank you, Harry. Same to you. That is an interesting jumper." I wasn't complimenting it and I wasn't making fun either. But he knew I was trying to be polite by and I was rewarded with a wry smile.

"That is a lovely dress, Mercy. That color suits you," he said.

"You would think so, wouldn't you Potter." Severus sat on the other side of me. He was obviously trying to decipher what my next move was.

"Red is a holiday color. I'm just showing holiday spirit."

"Green is one as well, Miss Xavier. Perhaps you could show house spirit as well."

"Your rivalry of house colors, attitude, or ethics doesn't interest me, Professor."

"I think it is wonderful that you seem so festive now, Miss Xavier. Especially after breakfast this morning."

"Thank you, Headmaster. But I must say that it is only credit to such a wonderful job as Head of House, as Professor Snape is. He really takes his duties seriously. He made me realize the error of my ways." I was deliberately laying it on thick while using terms from our previous discussion. It caused Dumbledore to chuckle merrily and Snape to grumble and scowl more. Two birds, one stone.

They all believed I was joking or being sarcastic, which was even more amusing. Harry looked skeptical. He knew there was more to my words than what the others perceived. I knew it would take time to seduce Harry. He liked me but he didn't trust me. Not that I blamed him. It was good that he was suspicious as there are many out to hurt him.

No one seemed to notice, other than Severus, that I just pushed my food around a bit. I hated to not be able to eat. I enjoyed real food.

After dinner was concluded, I went to the common room. I sat by the fire trying to get warm. It really was cold in the dungeons. Warming charms only helped so much before I set something on fire.

The day after Christmas dawned overcast and rainy. I received an owl bearing a package and a small note during breakfast. I waited to open it when I was in the privacy of my room. When I opened it, my mouth hung open. It was a beautiful choker. Two rows of diamonds with a sliver clasp in the back. Who could have sent something like this to me? What were their motivations? I opened the small card, written in a familiar hand. Even though I have only seen it once before, I would forever recognize the scribe.

_Mercedes,_

_Happy Christmas. I value our future allegiance and hope you accept this as a token of my favor. Wear it tonight at the ball. Please accept my apologies on Lucius' behalf for his behavior prior to our introduction. His presumption was a grave one and I wish for you both to make peace. Your ability to work alongside one another is of utmost importance._

_ V._

Well, that answered that question, for the most part anyway. I was positive that the Dark Lord has never bestowed a gift such as this in the past. It was kind of odd. But he obviously thought he could buy my forgiveness. It was a smart move for the most part. It was an ostentatious gift, but I was sure there would be a high price for such favor in his eyes. The jewelry really was breathtaking though.

Tonight was the ball at Malfoy Manor. I was currently getting prepared both physically and mentally. I wore the red gown that I had on last evening and curled my hair into heavy ringlets. I drew strands from my temples and fastened them with a ruby broach at the back of my head. I outlined my eyes in kohl and stained my lips crimson to match my dress.

I grabbed my heavy wool cloak lined in fox fur. I was to meet Snape in the entrance hall and from there we would walk to the outside gates in order to apparate.

When I arrived, Severus was already waiting, attired in fine black linen. His thick wool cloak looked warm. He turned and opened the door without any greeting. I assumed that he just wanted to get this over with, so I followed silently down the path.

When we arrived a house elf took our cloaks and popped away. The same double doors leading to the room the last revel was held were open. The crowd gathered was attired in their finest robes for the celebration. No masks were worn on this occasion. Some of the most prominent figures in pureblood society were engaging in casual conversation.

I only knew a few select faces. I could see recognition in the some of the other attendants' eyes. Most familiar faces were Death Eaters. The youngest in attendance were sixth years of various Houses at Hogwarts. I guess that the younger children were not allowed in society yet as they haven't been properly presented. I was rather surprised that there was no presentation ceremony. Everyone must be familiar with the crowd, all but me.

On the surface this was a society of formality and etiquette. Polished. This was the promise of such a lifestyle being constant if we won the war. They wanted to present themselves as a brotherhood who was pro-Pureblood and anti-Muggle. As with most things the façade was just that, façade. Families and wives turned a blind eye to the darker side of Death Eater politics. The show before me was just their political front.

Tables were set up strategically around the room, decorated in fine china and glass. Placards were set on the tables assigning seating arrangements. This was the typical of an affair in pureblood society. I noticed a small section that would usually be reserved for a live orchestra. It was a one step platform with a black granite chair. The chair closer resembled a throne upon closer inspection. I could accurately assume that the Dark Lord would grace us with his presence this evening.

My own 'coming out' was only a fraction of this as my parents only had a few trusted friends. Also I didn't attend public school and was very lonely. I don't know whether to thank or damn my parents for being so protective. But that is the past. Tonight I have to act like a normal pureblood female whom is only seventeen.

It was a fact that men held more power positions than women. And women had to act accordingly. The men and women in this room would receive a shock if they were thrust into the modern Muggle world. Things were so much different, especially of politics in the office as well as the bedroom.

Since my role was that of a Hogwarts student I figured I would be seated with my classmates. Goyle and Crabbe were sitting at a table alone. There were ten empty chairs around them. When I approached their eyes got round as they were fixated on my chest. I just rolled my eyes.

I found my place setting between Draco's placard and Blaise's. This looks to be a fun night, I thought. On Draco's other side was Pansy's placard. I wanted to accidentally burst her placard in flames but I behaved.

I picked up a champagne flute and took a large gulp. Only it was butterbeer. Foul, loathsome stuff, especially when your taste buds are prepared for light, fizzy and dry.

"We don't get the good stuff until we're older. We do get a little for the toast," Goyle offered.

"That's awful." I was scheming. There was no way I was going to make it through this night without something more substantial to drink. "I'll see what I can do."

"The glassed are charmed to only refill with non-alcoholic."

"Damn. Is it only the glasses?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Idiots.

I picked my glass up and walked nonchalantly around the ballroom, acting as if I was curious about the rest of the seating arrangements. I leaned over, placing glass down next to another. I picked up a card, examining it, and replaced it. When I lifted my glass again it was the one belonging to the place set I was viewing. As soon as I touched the glass it filled up with bubbly tart champagne.

I drank it down in one gulp and it refilled with the same liquid. Pleased that my plan worked, I returned to the assigned table.

Before I sat, another couple entered the ballroom. My heart sunk into my intestines as I recognized Pansy on Draco's arm. She wore a pink frilly monstrosity with a large portion of lace and crinoline. Draco, god he looked good. His cropped hair was falling alluringly into his eyes. He wore classical black of the highest quality.

I knew it. I thought I was prepared. But upon seeing them together I realized that nothing could prepare for the sight they made. I suddenly felt the need to vomit.

Draco looked regal and Pansy looked smug. I turned before either one could make eye contact with me and drained my glass again. I didn't notice the approach of the woman now standing next to me, watching me shrewdly.

"He doesn't love her," Narcissa spoke softly.

"Does it matter?" I asked. I was trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. It seemed that with this soft spoken woman, a few words and she could read and draw attention to my emotions.

I felt a kinship with this woman for reasons beyond my understanding. I also pitied her. I felt sorry for her pain and the fact that I would cause her more in the near future.

"No. I guess not," finally came her answer.

"The room looks beautiful. Did you design it?" If I was not mistaken, she glanced at my choker and a pained look crossed her eyes before it was gone. She returned her eyes to mine and smiled, but I could tell that it wasn't real any longer.

"Thank you. Yes, I did. If you will excuse me, Mercedes, I need to mingle."

"Mmm," was my reply. I watched more people flood the room, all fake smiles as well as greetings. I went to sit at my designated table as did everyone else. The first course was about to begin.

Our table was quiet but for the light tinkling of silverware. Blaise was the first to break the ice, "So, Mercy, how is Hogwarts all to yourself?"

"Quiet and rather boring."

"Did you see the necklace Draco gave me, Millie?" Pansy queried as she stroked the emerald pendant.

"I seen it the first time you showed it to me."

I kind of smiled at that. It seemed that Pansy was only trying to draw my attention to it without actually conversing with me.

"It's not very big. Is it?" I cut in.

Pansy glared at me, "It's perfect. One carat and flawless."

'Unlike the owner,' I wanted to say. But someone interrupted my vicious train of thought.

"It's not much compared to what Mercy has on," Millicent commented.

"Family heirloom," I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Who's family?" Draco grumbled. He obviously already knew, and it confirmed my suspicions as well. The gift may have been sent by Voldemort, but he received it from Lucius. I wondered if Lucius took the jewelry from Narcissa's jewelry box, or had it been in a vault. It was evidently familiar to both Narcissa and Draco.

I tried to ignore it and drank some more. I kept thinking of what Narcissa must think. I decided to give it back when I had the opportunity. I was sure the Dark Lord would not be pleased if I did so now. But I was tempted. It wasn't a good idea though. If he requested I wear it at a later date and did not have it, I would be accused of disrespect and being ungrateful if I just gave it back to soon. I affirmed to myself to make amends with Narcissa when this war was over. I doubted Draco would ever forgive what he assumed to be true though.

"What are you drinking?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Same as you," I said. I knew I wasn't lying very convincingly.

"Mmm," he grabbed the glass out of my hand and drained it.

"Hey," I exclaimed and trying to get it back without making a scene.

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

"I have my ways," I replied elusively.

"She switched glasses," Crabbe interjected.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Vince," Draco said. "Give me that," he said to Blaise.

"Get your own," I said snatching it back from Blaise.

"Technically, it is," he made to grab it but I held it away. I licked all the way around the rim of the glass. Immature, I know, but I'm acting the part.

"Like that makes a difference. He's already had is tongue down your throat," Millicent said.

"Among other things," Blaise added.

Draco snorted in his glass then scowled. But his reaction paled in comparison to Pansy's venomous look directed to all of us. Pansy wanted to forget about any relationship that transpired between me and Draco. And she loathed the prospect that anyone drew attention to the fact that he hasn't always been hers. To her constant chagrin, a few seventh years brought it up purposely to rub it in for their amusement. So that left me to laugh, because I really didn't have to say much to instigate a Pansy meltdown.

After dessert the china disappeared leaving the glasses for refreshment. A magical orchestra began to play softly, enticing people to dance.

The head of the household was traditionally required to start. Lucius guided Narcissa to the floor. After a few moments, other couples joined the hosts on the dance floor. Draco escorted Pansy and they began as well. He tried to hold her at a respectable distance but Pansy was having none of that and closed in.

"Dance with me?" Blaise held his hand outstretched. I gave him a smile and nodded my assent. Blaise was nice to look at, but he really did nothing for me.

By the time we reached the dance floor, another tune began and most of the guests were dancing as well. Blaise and I finished the song, exchanging pleasantries but as the song ended I excused myself. I walked back to my table and took another drink. I was thankful that I had consumed enough to take some of the edge off, but knowing my physiology, it wouldn't last long.

It was unfortunate that such quality champagne could not quench my true thirst. I have been under strict instruction to abstain and it is going to drive me insane.

A hand enclosed my hip, pulling me back a fraction to press against a tall lithe form. Lucius' scent engulfed me. He pulled the glass from my fingers and placed it on the table in front of us.

"Dance," his one word said softly, tempting. It was a request and a command. The fighter in me wanted to refuse, but another part of me already accepted. I hated my uncontrollable reactions to him.

"I didn't get to thank you for the necklace, Lucius. It was generous of you to think of me." He obviously thought that I wouldn't find out that the necklace came from him and not the Dark Lord.

"I'm sure you can thank me properly, later," he said with his most charming smile in place.

"If you think you are getting anymore than a verbal 'thank you,' you are sorely mistaken," I retorted pleasantly.

His eyes turned dark in anger as we twirled around the dance floor, before he smiled again mischievously. "We'll see about that." He released me as the song ended. He inclined his head slightly before I had a chance to reply. Was that his signature line? He seems to use it often enough.

Either time I was with him, was neither by choice or design. The first time he physically overpowered me. And the second, I was in a powerful blood induced haze.

Another song started, one that I was quite familiar with and my eyes slid shut. I let my head drop and my body swayed to the melody. Soon I was so entranced by the feel of it flowing through me and around me. I failed to notice a hush descend on those gathered and their subservient kneeling. That is until I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes to see whether my response would be an impatient, 'Out of my way.' Or a polite, 'Excuse me'. Only I found myself looking up at the towering man before me, whom we all called Lord.

I was entranced once again by his eyes and willed myself to look down. I could watch him all day and be amused. He looked to young to actually be the most feared wizard in a few generations. His physical appearance was so deceiving. The tingle up my spine and goose flesh I got when he was near told a different story. This being was very close to Deity-like power. He was in a word, overwhelming.

I stepped back a stride and curtsied to him, "Forgive me, My Lord."

When I glanced back up to his eyes there was a glimmer of amusement, which he did not bother to conceal.

"Would you care to dance, My Lord?"

"Yes, I would. But not to this," he waved his hand and another song came through.

I smiled, thinking that the song was fitting and projected that thought to him. His response was to raise the volume and open his arms to beckon me forward.

We held each other in classic waltz form as he led the movements around the ballroom. "No one has dared ask me to dance for quite some time," he said.

"I am honored that you accepted, My Lord."

The music was loud enough to disguise the murmuring surrounding us. He was an excellent dance partner, which I had no doubt. He was very charismatic, but I had no illusions that this was a very dangerous, powerful wizard. As the song ended, he released his hold of me so I could step back and bow to him.

Draco was standing off to the side, intently watching Mercy. He recognized the two row diamond choker around her neck as Malfoy family jewels. He seethed with anger and jealousy and was so wrapped up in his own turmoil that he failed to notice his godfather standing beside him.

Draco caught a glimpse of him standing there after a few minutes, "Do you think my mother approves of my father's new mistress?" He tried to sound flippant, but Severus caught the jealous undertone.

"She is not for him, Draco. Reign in your emotions, boy, they'll do you no good."

"Why is she wearing Malfoy family jewels then?"

"A Christmas gift. Her only gift. It was not supposed to be obvious where it came from. The Dark Lord wished to give her something and Lucius was supposed to take care of it. Evidently your father has is own agenda, as always."

"So, he does have designs where she is concerned. I knew it." Draco said angrily. Draco stood silent for a few moments, mulling over what Snape had said. Her only gift. Out of all the things he received for Christmas, it was quite sad that this woman, whom he still cared for, had truly no one that could be considered family. No one who loved her unconditionally without expectation.

His father gave gifts with expectations of some sort or another. His mother did love him; therefore his holidays were rather pleasant this year. He in turn, bought a few gifts for his parents and token gift of the emerald pendant for Pansy. Pansy was not happy that he had not bought her an engagement ring and was currently pouting.

It still angered him to see his father embracing his ex-girlfriend, but upon closer inspection, Mercy seemed only polite with his sire. She did not seem friendly or flirtatious like many other women were toward him.

That thought gave him small comfort when the Dark Lord arrived and she seemed entirely comfortable in his arms.

"Now is definitely not the time to get so possessive. Do something about it."

"Like what?" Draco said flippantly. Snape glared in response.

As the song ended, Mercy bowed and backed away a few steps as the Dark Lord addressed the congregation. Taking a proffered flute of champagne he held into the air. "War and Victory are fast approaching," he paused to make sure each person was saluting as well. "To War."

"To War," intoned the flock.

Sometime after the toast, the crowd thinned until only a few remained. Severus was talking in hushed tones with Lucius as he fastened his cloak in preparation to depart. I sat on the dais at the Dark Lord's feet, waiting for his command to be dismissed as well.

Lucius glided toward us, bowing and addressed the Lord, "Will you be joining us tonight, My Lord?"

"Yes, we will," he pointedly looked at me, brooking no argument and stating his command.

"Then let me lead the way, My Lord." After he stood I did likewise and followed obediently. I was apprehensive of what was to come, but made sure that it did not affect my stride or countenance.

He led us to an opulent suite and bid us good night with an extra smirk sent my way. The door closed with a resounding click.

I really wasn't ready for this, and I certainly was not mentally prepared. But I could not back out, for the consequences could be disastrous.

From all the information I had gathered beforehand, it was assumed that he could not perform in this respect. Obviously I had been gravely misinformed.

He stealthily approached me. I wasn't sure where I should rest my eyes. It seemed disrespectful to look in his eyes for any length of time. I also needed to create the impression that I was comfortable with him. I needed to nonverbally state that I was closer to an equal than any other.

I looked up, finally, and smiling slyly I leaned up to kiss him softly. His lips were almost as cool as my own, but they were in no way human.

He waved his hand down the front of my bodice, each button opening softly in its wake. After being released it fell to my hips. His hand hovered over my breast. The power of his hand as well as anticipation caused my nipples to harden.

He finally caressed them, his touch softer and more gentle than expected. His palms skimmed down my ribs, pushing my gown farther down over my hips to puddle on the floor.

I'm sure he was surprised that I wore nothing underneath, as was my habit. His face only had shown appreciation of my form. I stood before him in nothing except for my customary knee high combat boots. I hate heels of any form. I had to be prepared for anything and dressy shoes were not practical for emergencies. It seemed he did like the boots and left them on.

He led me to the bed, in which I climbed to the center as gracefully as possible. I lay back waiting for his next move. He manually unclasped his outer robe and laid it on the back of a nearby wing back chair. He waved his hand elegantly down his torso and the rest of his clothing shimmered for a second. Then they appeared on the same chair, neatly folded.

He stood in majestic glory next to the bed. His body looked fresh and I guess it really was. No scars marred the flesh. He had just the right amount of hair in all the appropriate places. From what I could tell he had an average size cock. But you never can tell when a man is only semi-erect. He carefully crawled over, until he hovered above me. He leaned down and licked my breast and bit down on the white flesh brutally. I hissed in exclamation of pain. He then bit into my shoulder and positioned himself at the cleft of my thighs. It seemed that even the smallest bit of violence he inflicted upon me aroused him. He threaded his hand through my hair at the back of my head, grabbing a fistful and pulled hard in perfect synchronicity to biting the side of my throat and plunging deep within me. He was definitely larger than I anticipated.

I was scared and wasn't quite ready for his intrusion, I felt him tear me. The shock of the pain and the pleasure intermingled issued a resonating moan from my throat. I like a bit of violence as well. Therefore the combined sensations of violence and the knowledge of who was thrusting inside of me sent small shivers of fear and arousal through my body, lubricating his way.

He continued to thrust his hips, whilst pulling my hair, causing me to arch my body in complete supplication. I planted my feet on the mattress and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts.

The combination of sensations soon sent me over the edge, but the hold he had on my hair prevented me from latching on to him and sinking my extended incisors into his flesh. Without his throat to muffle the sound of my climax, I dug my nails into his back as much as I dared and cried out.

He soon released his mouth from my neck, and loosened his tenuous hold on my hair allowing me to finally sink my teeth in the base of his throat. I greedily drank as he approached his own peak. The strength of his blood sent me over the precipice once more as he climaxed inside of me.

He lay for a few moments regulating his breathing before he tightened his grip once more in my hair and pulled signaling me to end my feeding. He extracted himself from me; rolling to lay beside me as I wiped my mouth to be sure nothing was spilt.

What do you say in a situation such as this? I only have had one person whom to compare this situation to. "Thank you, My Lord." I said what was expected of me. I waited, unmoving, for my next command or dismissal.

"You may go, pet." He waved his hand toward the door, obviously expecting my hasty retreat. I sat up slowly and spotted my gown lying in a heap on the floor. Of course I would not be allowed to sleep until I arrived back in my dormitory. A brief thought flickered through my mind if I could find another room on my own. I quickly dismissed it as I did not want to stay in Malfoy Manor any longer than I had to. I did not relish the thought of a repeat performance of tonight nor a repeat of that final night spent here with Lucius. I also did not want to run into Draco or Pansy this night or in the morning while I was trying to make an inconspicuous exit.

I stood and walked toward my clothes and got dressed. I would leave the standard cleansing charms until I returned, as it would seem disrespectful to do so now with him watching me so intently. Voldemort seemed pleased with my actions and I cautioned a step toward him. Since he was not warring any robes for me to hiss the hem of, I tentatively leaned over and kissed his lips, which he allowed. It may have seemed presumptuous to take such action but I needed to keep a certain toehold on my status. And with the knowledge that if it was unacceptable he would be forthright in forbidding it.

"Mercedes," he said. It was odd hearing my name uttered from his lips.

A trickle of fear shuddered through me. I turned and responded, "Yes, My Lord?"

"You will no longer spend anymore of your free time with Gryffindors."

I wasn't about to disagree with him, but I would not obey this command. They had become my friends and I would not let this egomaniac dictate my life. If I didn't have them anymore, I really had no one. "As you wish, My Lord." I bowed once and retreated.

I left those chambers at a brisk pace and barely restrained my urge to run to the front foyer in order to apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. I had not necessarily agreed to his demand and had not defied it either. My actions must be reported through many various channels. I needed to keep conscious of my actions so there would be nothing negative to report. I just had to be more careful in the future. But I would not willingly comply on this demand.

I turned a corner and Lucius stood there, nonchalantly leaning on a doorframe, his arms crossed. He had obviously been waiting for a confrontation, which I did not feel so inclined. I felt his semen leaking down my thighs. I was positive that my blood mingled with it from the tearing of my tender flesh when he entered me. I really wanted to take a shower. I did not feel like battling a round with Lucius right now.

"My, my, looks as if you have been thoroughly fucked."

"Fuck you, Lucius."

"No, thank you. I've done that already. Maybe next time though. Some would do just anything for a rise in power."

"Tell me about it, Lucius. Don't you have some mistress you need to tend to, instead of aggravating me?"

"Ah, but you would be my favorite mistress."

"Hardly," I rebuked.

"Such a shame, you know, Pansy is such a dead fuck."

"Wow. I didn't think it possible for you to have morals against necrophilia. It does disappoint one to realize that you can't get a woman of your own. Using your son as bait seems tasteless."

He quickly drew his wand and pinned me against the wall, looking as menacing as possible. I started to laugh, which made him tighten his hold on me.

"You are so entertaining, Lucius, really. Your wand - either one - neither frightens nor impresses me. So I suggest you back away now or things will get bloody. And I so look forward to that." I unleashed my reign of control and felt my incisors insinuating themselves in my mouth.

He let go slowly and stepped back, keeping his mask of nonchalance. But I could smell a tiny trickle of fear for a second, before he masked that as well.

I smoothed my dress and walked away. Most would not be foolish enough to turn their back on an insulted Lucius Malfoy, but I wasn't most people. And I was restless. It was my own way of showing him that I did not fear him. Well, maybe just a little. If we were ever to come down to the two of us it would be a close call.

We were at a stalemate; neither of us could take direct action against the other. The Dark Lord wished our cooperation and dissention amongst the ranks was not tolerated. Minor squabbles were typical in order to secure positions of rank and power, but frowned upon just the same. We were supposed to be a unit and act in the best interests of our Lord, not ourselves. I would be punished if I tried to usurp him and he would likewise. We were to set an example and held to the highest standards befitting our rank. With Lucius being his second in command, and I...have no clue where I stand right now. Surely with the addition of consort to my title I should be fairly high. I guess that is a mystery to solve for another day.

No one need tell me these things in order for me to understand. It was commonly known and accepted as law. I had survived once before and learned many tactics of the game. Granted this game is on a much larger scale than Michael was capable of, but the basic rules are always the same.

As I descended the stairs leading to my dormitory I was shoved against another wall with a wand pointed to my throat. This was becoming a habit tonight.

"You know, this whole Death Eater apprehension is getting old."

"Stepping on Hogwarts grounds in the shape you're in set off numerous wards. What have you done?"

"What are you on about? I think you have sustained a few to many Crucio."

"Your presence is radiating his magic. So, I ask again, what have you done?"

"Severus," the voice of the Headmaster resonated in the small stone corridor.

He released me and stepped back, tucking his wand away.

"It has been a long night for both of you. I believe we can discuss this on the marrow."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said formally.

"Goodnight Headmaster. Severus," I gave a nod to both wizards before I made my way to Slytherin to shower and sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bloodletting

On my way to breakfast, Dumbledore intercepted me. He asked politely to see me after breakfast in his office. I dreaded this meeting since I had no useful information. I really didn't want to confide in an old man about my sex life. Not that I had much of one, outside of Voldemort now. I didn't think it really counted either. I knew it would come up in the conversation somewhere. Severus wasn't about to let me off that easily.

I was still trying to shake the image and feel of him within me. Every time I closed my eyes it was like a repeating slideshow. Admittedly, it was an experience to remember, but only in my darker memories. But the fact of the matter was that I didn't decide to have sex with him. I had no choice but to comply. I complied for the mission, and for my life.

I am all for casual sex. Hell knows that I am, but this is just a role I'm supposed to play. I'm not supposed to become this character. It frightens me that the dark part of me likes it. The dark part of me liked courting danger.

The difference between what last night was and a typical casual sexual experience was that if your partner wasn't happy he wouldn't torture or kill you. Big difference.

It made me feel defiled and whorish. I wasn't pleased that my actions were known by Lucius and soon Severus would know. They would either mock me or throw it in my face.

I hope to any Deity that would listen to me, that Draco never becomes aware of my current actions. Not like it matters anymore, considering he has now resumed his relationship with Pansy. Pansy will most likely get knocked up as soon as she can to ensure her capture of him. The thought of that sickens me.

Breakfast past during my mental wanderings. I didn't notice if anyone has spoken to me. I hoped that I was left alone. When my eyes refocused to reality, Harry was watching me.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Did you say something?"

"No, not yet, you seemed distracted."

"I guess I was."

"What are you doing later?"

"Not much to do around here. Why?"

"I was thinking of going out to the pitch later. I didn't know if you fly or not."

Snape seemed to shake out of his own wanderings to hear the last part of Harry's question. He was trying to send warning signals in my head, but I swatted them away.

"Sure, Harry. When?"

"After lunch?"

"That sounds fine to me."

He nodded and quickly left the table. Severus sat back in his chair and he gave me a speculative and angry look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you done playing with your eggs? I am to escort you to the Headmaster's office."

"I was actually working on a rendition of the Berlin Wall."

He looked at me like I was out of my mind, "It crumbled years ago."

I gestured to the eggs in a lumpy mess, "Then I have done it justice."

"Indeed," he said but I could tell he understood the joke.

We both stood and walked to Dumbledore's interrogation.

Snape spoke the password and we both climbed the steps. When we entered the office, Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. We both took seats in front of the large desk.

"I didn't realize this was a joint interrogation."

"Interrogation? What have you done to deserve interrogation? This is merely a meeting."

"What is wrong with you lately? Were you always this much of a prick or is it my imagination that you were much more pleasant with your dick in my mouth?"

He almost cracked a smile, "Don't be so crude, especially here in the Headmaster's office."

I'd like to know where the term 'Head Master' came from, but I shut up for now. I sighed and looked around.

"Care to tell me what occurred last night that you got back in such a state?"

"He fed me," was all I would answer.

"Who?"

He was being deliberately naïve. "You know damn well. It was the Dark Lord, of course."

"Any extra enchantments this time?"

"No." I had assumed he meant the last time I fed, when I was branded.

"Can you be certain? The last time he gave you blood, it wasn't much and you were not lucid for a time."

"I received much more of his blood this time. He did nothing to suggest another spell."

"How can you be certain? I've seen you feed, you are unaware of anything else around you."

"He was busy at the time, Severus. Alright? It is not something I wish to discuss, ever."

He looked genuinely surprised, "I didn't believe he was capable of that."

"Well, you were wrong. It's one thing to expect something like that, but to go in unprepared and blind is a whole different story."

"I am so sorry, Mercedes. I truly had no idea," he seemed genuinely remorseful. Which after the last few days and his attitude toward me, I didn't know what to think.

"It really isn't something you need to be sorry for. It is not your fault. It is not the type of information you are privy to."

We sat contemplating for a few moments before the office door opened and shut. Dumbledore made his way to sit in his chair before he spoke. "I apologize for the delay. I was apprehended by Minerva to discuss an article in 'Transfiguration Today'."

"No need, Albus," Severus commented.

"Now, how does everything stand at the moment?"

"Not much to report on my end. The same things that we were aware of for some time, Lucius is still spending a large amount of time at the Ministry. He is rapidly gaining influence over most departments. His tactics aren't the same as a few years ago. He is not using threats or coercion, but charisma. He is working on his clean image since his stint in Azkaban a few years ago."

"And you, Miss Xavier? Where do you stand with Tom?"

I cleared my throat to begin, "I…I…," I started coughing. The Headmaster conjured a glass of water for me and I sipped it.

"I h…," my throat felt like it was closing. I couldn't inhale nor exhale for a few seconds. When the constriction let up on my throat I began coughing again, covering my mouth with my hands politely. I felt something thick and wet on my hands before pulling them away to glance at them.

Blood covered my hands. I looked up at Severus and Dumbledore in horror. I didn't understand what was happening. Severus, who was closer, could see my blood covered hands. He reached into his pocket pulling out a handkerchief and wiped a spot of blood from the corner of my mouth. Why did he look so concerned about me? Or was it merely concern about the mission and the war?

Dumbledore looked concerned and worried when I tilted my wrists to show him my palms. Severus cleaned my hands gently with the handkerchief. He finished with a murmured spell, getting the smears off, leaving them clean.

"Oh God," I whispered. I wanted answers and from the looks on either face, I wasn't sure they had them. Or maybe they had answers I wouldn't want to hear.

"Do you believe that this is a side effect of her marking or something more?" Dumbledore's question was directed to Snape.

"I had feared it could have been something like this."

Dumbledore looked so sad, when just moments ago he was jovial. I wanted to say something. I wanted to know what Snape meant by him fearing it. That would lead one to believe that he knew things that I did not. But I couldn't get past the feeling of my throat closing in order to ask.

I also wanted to avoid coughing anymore of my insides out. They must have interpreted the look of panic on my face correctly to explain.

"I had originally thought that you were marked differently because of what you are. Your flesh might not hold the traditional Dark Mark. Then I came to believe you were branded with an extra spell to bind you to him stronger. I thought that he feared your power growing and would ensure your subservience to him. It would safeguard him from being overthrown by you. I still believe that is the case."

I still wasn't very happy with his explanation. I should have been more informed about this. I had assumed what his first conclusion was, that I had to be marked with a different method. That still leaves the question of how was it possible to discuss pertinent information just a little while ago. Since I couldn't speak, I couldn't ask the question.

"Her infiltration has been all for naught," Dumbledore said. "We have created a spy who can't give us information."

"Maybe not directly, Albus."

"What are your suspicions, Severus."

"We conduct an experiment for a moment. With your permission, Mercedes, we can come to a conclusion today. Just nod if you concur."

I nodded hesitantly, but I wanted to know exactly what my situation was. I trusted Severus. I may not always like him, but I did trust him.

"Repeat after me, 'Professor Dumbledore'."

"Professor Dumbledore," came out without a problem.

"Harry Potter," I could see where he was going with this. He was naming central figures in the war to come.

"Harry Potter," I repeated.

"Voldemort," he winced at the name, like so many people do.

I had to clear my throat once before repeating, "Voldemort." I winced as well but it wasn't out of fear.

"Severus Snape is a Death Eater."

"Sev…" I coughed once and the action brought a mild tang of blood on my tongue. I did not want another coughing fit and shook my head to convey that I could go no further.

"Now from what we discussed before Albus came in. I want you to repeat a phrase you were able to use, it won't be exact but the meaning is there. Repeat, 'I drank blood from the Dark Lord'."

Almost immediately my throat closed when I opened my mouth to repeat. The only sound I made was a wheeze of inhalation. After I took an allowed breath I coughed violently, spurting blood and a few clots of something else into my hands.

Severus looked at Albus and cleaned me up once more. "Would you step out of the office for a moment, Albus?" At his skeptical look, he complied.

"Just tap on the desk to alert me to reenter."

After he left and the door closed tight, Severus asked that I repeat the same lines in the same order. I was able to speak freely it seemed. I didn't attempt anything further until after I spoke the last line, "I drank blood from the Dark Lord."

"Well, that isn't as bad as we feared."

"So I can speak freely with you but not the Headmaster?"

"It would appear so. I believe you can only speak of the Dark Lord or his faction with other members of it."

"What about what you said before? About him ensuring my obedience, what did you mean?"

"I believe that you will be unable to do anything to personally cause the demise of the Dark Lord. The inability to harm him and cause him harm through information is the result of his binding."

"So I can still pass information along. Only now it has to remain through you alone. And I can't raise a hand or other weapon against him." It was very smart of Voldemort to do it that way. Very insightful. Not completely foolproof but damn close. If the Light did not already have an undercover Death Eater, I would not be of any use.

"That is my conclusion as well."

"It really doesn't change much. When the students return, I can't have meetings with Dumbledore anyway." And I was not about to go and try to take him out by myself. So the other binding didn't pose a problem.

"I'm going to invite Albus back into his office. I'll report our findings. One thing first, though."

"What?"

"Do not become involved with Potter or any other Gryffindors more than you have already."

"This sounds familiar. It is just a few circuits around the pitch. We are both bored."

"What does that mean? 'That sounds familiar'? I can see your intentions clearer than you realize. Just because we are restricted to fornicate anymore, you cannot explore your options on this matter. Especially with Potter."

"I was warned away from them last night. I'll just be more careful."

"Careful to you means to go flying in the open where anyone in Hogsmeade with ominoculars could see you?"

"Gods, Severus, are you jealous? You are acting like a possessive ex-lover. Nothing will happen with Harry. I'm not going to jump anyone anytime soon, especially not Harry. He doesn't trust me anyway."

"Nothing good will come from this. If you have already been warned, consider yourself lucky that you got that courtesy. Do not tempt him to punish you. If he has restricted your actions with those who are loyal to him, imagine what he would make of an infraction with Potter."

"Alright, Severus."

"I notice you are not agreeing to anything really. By saying 'alright' now you assume that the issue will be closed. And you forget who you are dealing with. I am not so naïve that such a reply will satisfy me. I hope you answered better to the Dark Lord. I guess you have since you are still alive."

"I answered him. I said, 'As you wish, My Lord'. And he dismissed me."

"Since he will feel like he has claimed you now, he will be more possessive and watch your promiscuous actions closely."

"I know, Severus. Leave it for now. I don't want to think about it anymore today."

Once Dumbledore reentered his office I was dismissed. Seeing as I was of no use at the time, I didn't have to stay while Severus relayed our findings.

I went to my dormitory to change into more appropriate flying attire. I charmed my hair into a French braid since flying would hopelessly tangle it. I had to pull the top of my boots through the jeans legs before I could put them on. Once my feet were in the boots, I could lace them up to my knees and I just had to pull up my pants. Having any kind of relations was not so much of an option with this set up. Not that I was afraid that I couldn't keep my pants on today. But I liked the look and it just wasn't easy to get undressed gracefully anyway.

I pulled on a black turtleneck and a loose red sweatshirt. I threw on a set of plain black robes over my outfit and grabbed my broom. It has been ages since I flew last. It was almost a forgotten pleasure. I went to the Great Hall as lunch was being served. I could drink some orange juice before I went out to the pitch.

After I past Severus' chambers, I heard his door click shut. I had to concentrate to find out if he was following me or had he just peaked out to watch me walk by. If asked Severus does not 'peak'. The thought of a similar conversation brought a smile to my face.

He was following me. I wondered if he would spy on me while I was out on the pitch with Harry. Most likely was my conclusion.

Harry was amidst eating when I entered and sat across from him. I poured myself some juice and sipped. "With us sitting at separate tables during school I never noticed how much you don't eat," he commented.

I had hoped no one really noticed my lack of appetite lately but I guess I was wrong. "I haven't been very hungry lately."

He shrugged, figuring if I wanted him to know I would tell him.

"That's a nice broom," he gestured to an unoccupied table beside us that I had set my broom on when I came in.

"Yours too," I said. His broom leaned on the table next to him. I could see the Firebolt insignia on the handle.

"Have you come to any games yet?"

"No, I've missed the few we've had so far. The next one is in February, right?"

"Yeah, the first ones were for fun. The next ones will be for the Cup."

The professors were seated to one side of the table discussing house rivalries. It was completely uninteresting for me, so I tuned it out, waiting for Harry to finish.

After Harry swallowed his last bite and drank the rest of his pumpkin juice he stood, "I'm ready if you are."

I stood and grabbed my broom as we walked to the front doors. When we reached the outside, we mounted our brooms and flew to the Quidditch Pitch. It was darkly overcast and cold, but I really didn't mind.

Once we reached our destination, Harry turned toward me. The look on his face was pure innocent bliss. I haven't seen a look quite like that for as long as I can remember. I felt my smile returning his as we flew around each other showing off.

I could feel that it was close to sundown when we finally flew side by side smiling and laughing. It had been so long since I felt this carefree. Harry's hair was more unruly than usual. His windswept face was flushed from the cold and exercise. Even his brilliant green eyes sparkled a bit more.

He flew ahead slightly and turned around so we sat facing each other, our outer thighs in contact.

He lifted a hand off the broom and caressed my cheek. I felt his heart speed up in anticipation as he leaned forward slowly, so slowly. It was as if he were afraid I would bolt. His eyes glanced from my eyes to my lips and back again. My own heart hammered in my chest and I moistened my lips as he closed in. Our eyes fluttered closed as we made contact.

His lips were warm and gentle against mine delivering the softest of kisses. He pulled back a fraction to search my eyes and closed in once more, this time a little more insistent but no less gentle. His hand cupped my cheek and I removed one of my own hands from the broom to rest on his thigh to steady myself.

I didn't feel the flair of heat like I have when kissed by Draco. It wasn't the consuming lust and demand I felt with Severus. This was like a gentle rocking of a boat on a calm sea, not the turbulent upheaval on a ship in the midst of a tidal wave.

Nice, but not earth shattering. You can tell where my earth shattering relationships have ended. This was a welcome change.

When he pulled away and smiled, I smiled back. It seemed like he was happy with that. No more requests, not more expectations. It was refreshing.

"We had better head back or there will be a search party sent," I said quietly almost afraid to break the moment.

He replied, "Yeah. This was nice. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Flying or kissing," I said teasing.

His grin broadened, "Both."

"I agree."

We rode casually back. Our return flight was much calmer than our flight out. It was a comfortable silence that we descended on as he would sneak a glance at me and I would feel his eyes on me and glance back sharing shy smiles.

We didn't have time to change before we entered the Great Hall once more for dinner. Our brooms rested side by side this time at the adjacent empty table.

Severus did not show for dinner and it reminded me of the possibility that he was spying on us at the pitch. I didn't believe that anyone else was watching today. It was not planned or advertised that we were going to be there today. So I was sure we were safe.

Harry and I didn't talk much during dinner. Dumbledore had instigated a discussion over wizard versus muggle candies. He was fascinated and perplexed over nougat.

I said goodnight to everyone and descended the stairs to Slytherin. I wasn't quite ready for bed yet. So I decided to do some light reading in the common room. Soon my eyes felt heavy and my body felt completely relaxed, I drifted off.

I became aware again in what seemed like a short time later. I wasn't sure what disturbed me and I just lay there feeling peaceful. There was a tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I rubbed it to alleviate the tickle. I felt my brand and realized that I must have been called. The tingling sensation felt like bugs crawling over my skin and was soon replaced by a mild burning. The burning didn't hurt yet, it just felt hot in that area. Obviously his call was becoming more insistent. I wondered how long it had taken me to awaken. I got up with a groan and retrieved my heavy fox lined cloak and headed out the main staircase. No one was really in the castle, so subterfuge was almost unnecessary. I didn't realize what time it was, I hadn't thought to check before I came out. Hogwarts was so very quiet that it must have been late. I started to imagine my breathing echoing in the corridors.

Once outside my brand became more painful, and I walked at a brisk pace to reach to borders of the apparition barrier. I had only thought that it was a good idea to use my broom once I was halfway there. Next time I will do just that. I was obviously still in the process of waking up and was slow on the uptake. Not a very good idea to be summoned to the feet of a megalomaniac only half conscious. The half run did accomplish waking me the rest of the way.

Once I pulled out my wand and touched it to the brand I was immediately disapparated. Once my equilibrium was balanced I knelt and bowed my head. I wasn't sure what was expected of me tonight and I was kind of worried about this.

Very dark, very rich robes and boots shifted into my line of sight I knew that it was the Dark Lord I knelt before. The robes were a dead giveaway if you didn't feel the low thrum of his magic first. With the way my hair fell in front of my shoulder, I knew that my brand was exposed. I had the instinctual feeling that he would like this and was rewarded with this assumption when he caressed it.

"Pet, we are to hunt tonight."

"What does My Lord wish to hunt?"

"You will see," was his evasive reply.

I felt the shift of movement and knew that I was not alone in my position on the ground. I could not accurately tell how many there were without moving my head, and I wasn't going to chance it.

"We are just on the outskirts of the town we will attack this night. You will be paired and sent on your way. Once finished you will return here and await your next order. You know who your partners are, go," he commanded

I did not have a partner yet, and if I did, I wasn't aware of who it was. I decided the best action was to take no action at this point.

"Rise pet."

I did so and when I was at my full height I looked up into his eyes. He was about a head taller than me, probably a bit more. He smiled down at me, "You will be paired with Lucius. Here are your robes, mask and gloves." He took the items from Lucius' hands and handed them to me. "I trust you don't have to be told to keep them hidden."

"Thank you, My Lord. I will keep them hidden."

He gave a nod and I put the items on. Lucius gestured for me to follow and I did, leaving the Dark Lord behind in a country park. I did not know where we were, and I didn't ask. As we walked we could hear a scream in the distance then it was silent once more. We approached a small cottage and Lucius went in first. He entered a bedroom with a man and woman in a double bed. I watched and waited for him to make the first move. He approached the man's side and gestured for me to approach the other side. I understood we were to attack simultaneously. He pulled his wand out and I did likewise, "Avada Kedavra."

Just like that, it was over for this couple. I felt a slight bit of remorse for killing them, but something inside me was disappointed that I didn't get to taste their deaths.

Lucius looked up at me with a sinister grin on his face.

"What next?" I asked.

"We go to the next house."

"Next time we kill my way."

"What way is that? Do your delicate sensibilities want us to cover their faces before we cast?" His mocking tone was one I didn't like but I would have to deal with his attitude later.

"You will see."

When we entered the next available house I took the lead, considering that this was what I have done for so many years in the past, I knew what I was doing. Only Lucius didn't know that, yet.

Once outside the closed door I whispered to Lucius, "Do you have a dagger?"

He hissed his answer, "Yes." He moved his outer robe to the side to show me a dagger hilt sticking out of his belt.

"Good."

I removed my gloves as we walked toward the bed, Lucius taking the man leaving me with the woman again. He held his dagger aloft ready for the signal. I flicked my wrists twice and my nails were longer and much sharper. I didn't have to flick my wrists, but it looked better. I nodded to Lucius once and we both attacked with our chosen weapon. His blow came straight down for the man's heart. I used my nails to tear into the woman's throat. The man shuddered and sighed dying quickly. The woman opened her eyes and tried to scream but the gurgling of her blood coming from her open esophagus prevented her from making any more noise. I pulled my mask off quickly and lunged for the fount. I opened my mouth and swallowed, she tried in vain to pull me off but she passed out quickly from blood loss. I made sure she had no heartbeat before we left. I did not want any survivors to tell the tale and point the finger in my direction.

Lucius' reaction was priceless. His wide eyes of surprise thrilled me. Then he laughed. We walked out and Lucius all but did a happy dance. What the fuck was wrong with him? I had no idea. Okay, I probably could guess. He was ecstatic having a partner that he wouldn't have to clean up after or baby sit. One that could match him in violence and gore, a sociopath's dream come true. Lucky me.

"One more then we are done," he sounded disappointed. But I was glad; I didn't want to face my worst fear anytime soon.

The swing set on the side of the house would have been an indication that I had thought too soon, had I seen it. We silently entered the house and did the same, killed the husband and wife in much the same manner in which we did the last couple. I was fine until Lucius headed, not for the front door, but to another interior closed door. I followed him as he opened the door. A little boy of about age six lay innocently unaware of his world. His hair fanned the pillow and his steady rise and fall of his chest told that he was deeply asleep.

I knew I couldn't do it. I didn't want Lucius to harm him either. But there were no options right now. Having Lucius as a partner would prevent me from any type of rescue. That may have been the motivation behind pairing us together. I was afraid of what Lucius might do to this baby. Lucius surprised me this time by casting a quick Avada Kedavra and looking at me without emotion and left the room.

I somberly followed him out. Seeing that child killed any kind of good feeling that the last two victims blood caused. Adults were one thing, but kids I had a soft spot for. I hated to kill innocent little people. It is much better to give them a chance to grow up and become less innocent and have more of a fighting chance. Admittedly it is not much better no matter how you look at it, that a life is a life whether it is six or sixty-six. I would have saved him if I could. I really would have. If I was paired with almost anyone else a quick Obliviate would have solved the problem. But Lucius would know something wasn't right and would have my deceit uncovered. This is war and people will die. If I have to kill people to get the information needed to prevent other deaths or win the war, then I will do it. I did not want to sacrifice myself for one person when I was doing an often enough job of sacrificing myself for many.

Innumerable Dark Marks glittered in the sky as we walked back to the park. Aurors would be here soon. Someone would see the green symbol from miles away and report the attack. We entered the park and bowed once to Voldemort and reported our causalities. He approved of the actions and dismissed the Death Eaters. I couldn't make out Severus in the throng. I was the only one who was not wearing my mask any longer. I was dismissed next with an approving pat on the head. Lucius remained behind. I was sure that he would report my part in the night's events. The Dark Lord wanted to know how I did and would not trust my opinion

I apparated to Hogwarts and encountered no one on my way to bed. I was so tired. I did not want to see the cherubic face of that little boy again ever in my lifetime. But I knew I would. I would see him in my dreams. Only in my dreams my subconscious would try to find ways to have saved him. Many scenarios would be played out until I was absolutely convinced that I had no options.

13


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Enjoy the Silence

The next night, I was called again and I noticed the number of Death Eaters called was only a handful. It was another raid, only this time on a smaller scale than the last. Lucius wanted the woman this time and wanted me to finish off the man first. I should have seen it coming, but I was to blind with the promise of a meal. I hadn't thought of what Lucius was planning until the man exhaled his last breath.

Lucius stripped the covers off the heavily sleeping woman, waking her. She opened her mouth to scream as she tried to rouse her husband. It took her a moment to realize that he was dead, and then she just screamed louder.

Lucius silenced her with a spell and pulled her down toward the foot of her bed by her calves. The friction of the sheets beneath her and her thigh length night dress caused her clothing to bunch up around her waist. Her utilitarian white cotton panties were exposed and she struggled with renewed vigor.

I had watched the scene unfold in a euphoric haze until I watched Lucius slap her hard and tore her panties off. I rushed to find my wand and uttered, "Avada Kedavra."

Lucius turned toward me, his eyes gleaming furiously, "You little bitch. How dare you?"

I leveled my wand to his heart, "I don't believe that rape was on our Lord's agenda this evening."

"She was mine, you had the man. I can do what I please."

"Not with me as your partner. I will not stand by and watch while you rape them."

"You drained the man dry, took his blood against his will. Why is that different?"

"Truthfully, I don't believe it is that much different." I paused wondering what to do from here. "I understand that killing arouses you." I glanced down and his robes weren't doing much to conceal his erection.

"What is your point?"

"That we strike a bargain, a truce, whatever you wish to call it. It will be mutually beneficial."

He looked intrigued, but suspicious, "I'm listening."

"After our duties are fulfilled, with the exception that we have time of course, we seek our gratification with each other."

"Let me get this straight. You are offering that we kill, then we fuck?"

"Exactly. No raping our victims though, but yes that is the bargain I offer."

His face got distinctly shark like, "I accept your proposal."

He walked toward me stealthily, I backed away not sure what his next move would be. With my back pressed against the wall, he lifted the hem of my robes up to my thigh. He shifted his own robes aside and unbuckled his pants allowing them to fall to his ankles. He fisted his erection with his right hand and pulled my exposed thigh to his waist by his left. He rubbed the head of his cock between my slit. The angle wasn't quite right since he was so much taller than I. Using the wall as leverage; he lifted me a few inches higher. His hands supported my backside he penetrated me with a growl.

I was wet and aroused from the kill and his thrusts were unwavering and unrepentant. It was fast and hard and his thrusts were angled just right.

There was no kissing, as we still had our silver masks on, just fucking. I was vaguely aware of a shift of movement in the doorway. Someone stood, watching us as we both climaxed. Lucius leaned against me, panting from the exertion.

"I see you two have been busy." I wasn't sure whether he meant the bodies on the bed a few feet from us, or the fact that we were caught with our pants down. Well, Lucius' pants were down.

"Go away, Rodolphus," Lucius said.

"And who do we have here? Surely not my wife."

Lucius pulled away and pulled his pants up, tucking himself back in. My dress and robes just fell into place when he wasn't leaning against them any longer.

Rodolphus snatched my mask off my face, revealing my identity. He chuckled darkly, "Oh this is to much. You are both is deep shite. Wait till the others hear about this."

"You will tell no one," Lucius demanded.

Ignoring Lucius' demand, Rodolphus continued, "I bet you didn't get permission to fuck her, did you, Lucius? Not that our Lord would grant it. She must be worth it, eh? Is a few rounds of Crucio worth her cunt? If so then I'd like to get a piece too."

"Shut up," I was on him, squeezing his throat painfully. "You will utter this to no one. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head and I slowly backed off. He coughed and said in a raspy voice, "I won't have to say anything. He will already know."

"How?" I asked.

"You've been gone for to long. That was why I was sent after you."

I wasn't sure how angry Voldemort would really be. I had honestly forgotten about the restriction for those moments. If he has offered me up to Lucius before, how bad could it be? I took my mask from Rodolphus' hand and replaced it on my face. I turned and walked out of the house. Both men followed close behind.

Voldemort stood across the small street and he was not impressed. I approached him and knelt, Lucius wisely did the same. The Dark Lord dismissed Rodolphus, leaving us alone with our Master.

"Rise, both of you and follow me," he then disapparated with a pop.

I looked at Lucius, who looked a little pale, "Where do we go?" We both removed our masks and put them in a pocket specially designed to hold them.

"My manor. Tap your mark with your wand." He did as he instructed me and I was left to follow.

When I apparated I could hear Lucius scream. I guess Rodolphus was correct in his assessment. I opened the door and entered the ballroom. Lucius was writhing on the ground with Voldemort circling him, "You presume to much, Lucius."

When the spell ended, Lucius managed to gasp out a feeble, "Forgive me, My Lord."

"This is not your first offense, Lucius. Nor is it your fifth. Crucio."

Lucius screamed again as the curse made his body spasm and by the smell wafting from him, the spasms included his bladder. I felt a twinge of remorse since it was my idea. But above all I felt dread that I was to be next.

Voldemort ended the curse, leaving Lucius in a quivering heap. He shifted burning red eyes toward me. My breath caught in my throat. I had never seen his eyes that color before. His pupils were black and dilated, but the rest of the irises were a flaming red.

"Come here, pet," he ordered.

I walked toward him carefully and knelt to his feet once more. "My Lord," I said softly.

"You would do well to remember that you are mine. You do not have the authority to do as you please." His voice was beginning to rise to an earsplitting pitch. "And above all, you will only spread your legs when I tell you to. Crucio."

I fell to my hands as the curse continued; I closed my eyes to prevent them from popping out of my skull. The fire burning under my skin was unbearable. The blood I had glutted myself on earlier erupted from my stomach. The red fluid splattered across the white marble floor. When he lifted the curse I was left shaking and dry heaving.

"Let this be a lesson to you both," then he was gone.

I crawled backwards in order to collapse on a clean surface.

When I finally had enough strength to move again, an hour had past. I stood shakily and walked to the foyer to apparate home. I left Lucius who was still in the same heap he originally passed out in.

I landed in the Great Room of my ancestral home. What little strength I had, was tapped out after moving from the ballroom to the foyer in Malfoy Manor and then apparating. I only opened my eyes long enough to insure I had apparated to my desired location and to see a small green head with large eyes looking down at me.

When I awoke, I was clean and changed lying in my childhood bedroom. The curtains were shut tightly, but by the light seeping through the edges I knew it was mid to late afternoon. I only didn't know what day it was. My movement must have alerted the house elves because Magpie popped next to my bed.

"How is Mistress? Mistress been sleeping so long."

"How long? What time is it and what day?" My voice was still sore and raspy from vomiting so much. The blood I had ingested and was able to absorb did little good in repairing it.

"Mistress arrived at 3am and has been asleep for almost fourteen hours. It is almost 5pm on the 29th of December."

"Thank you, Mags."

"Does mistress need anything? Magpie can bring Mistress a goblet of warm blood." The family house elves were aware of my condition since I had returned home a few years ago. I wondered if Voldemort would know or care if I had a glass.

"Yes, Mags, that would help." I had heard stories and witnessed how some households treated their house elves. But I was raised to treat them as living beings, although not equal beings. But beings whose greatest desire was to provide us with whatever we needed. My family treated them as valued pets, without the affection of course. But we did appreciate their devoted service and treated them as such.

Magpie disappeared and reappeared in a matter of minutes. She handed me a large goblet filled with blood. I sniffed it to determine what it came from. It smelled close to human, but not quite. It was fresh pig's blood. I could only assume that the pig was freshly slaughtered in order to service me. I drank fast trying to avoid tasting it. A few drops spilled from the corners of my mouth. I brought a hand up to catch the droplets. When the goblet was empty I handed it back to Magpie. She handed me a linen handkerchief to wipe my mouth and hands. Pig's blood was never satisfying and hardly strengthening, but it did give me enough strength to get out of bed. I went into my bathroom and drew a bath to relieve my aching muscles.

Once I got out and dried off, Magpie helped me dress. It took some time since my hands still shook as I buttoned up my blouse and tied my boots. I was still weak but I was strong enough to get back to Hogwarts. I wasn't sure if my absence was noticed yet. And so I should return as soon as possible just in case the Headmaster thought I was either dead or joined Voldemort in truth.

Mags retrieved my traveling cloak, a spare one since my Death Eater robes are what I arrived in. My mask, gloves and freshly laundered Death Eater robes were placed in a small cedar chest. I shrunk down the items in order to put in an inner pocket of my cloak along with my wand.

With all preparations complete for my departure I made my way down a long hall and two flights of stairs to the Great Room. As Magpie waved sadly goodbye to me, I disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

With the time zone difference it was a little after five here when I arrived. The sun was bright, but it was colder than when I left the previous evening. The castle was calm and quiet when I entered. I descended the stairs, making my way to Slytherin Common room.

Severus seemed to materialize out of nowhere and grabbed my arm hauling me to his chambers. I went peacefully, knowing I had explaining to do. Once we were ensconced in his chambers and it was safe to speak freely, Severus asked the pertinent question. "Where were you? We have been frantic searching for you. What happened?"

"I was summoned last night. We went on a small scale raid. I was punished for interfering in the woman's fate. When I had the strength to apparate I went home to recover." I did not want to specifically tell him that I fucked Lucius Malfoy last night and that is what we were punished for. I was fairly certain that Lucius would not mention our infraction or his subsequent punishment. Now if he had gotten away with it without punishment, that may have been a different story.

"If you had the strength to apparate, why didn't you come back to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't have the stamina to make the trip from the gates to the castle. So I went directly home to recuperate."

"I see," was all he said. Then he asked, "Why did you interfere?"

"It's bad enough to kill people, but to make them endure rape before killing them is torture."

"And you drain their blood while the person struggles is different, how?"

"That's the exact thing Lucius said." Severus cringed minutely. He hated to be compared to Lucius to any degree.

"And your answer?"

"I guess it's not much different. It's faster maybe. I really don't know, but I couldn't watch, not after the same happened to me."

Severus was silent for a while. He went over and sat on his black leather couch. I wasn't sure if I was here as an associate, a student, a previous lover or an enemy. He often had the habit of switching his attitude of what my role was to him. I had to admit, it kept our conversations interesting. Infuriating mostly, but nevertheless interesting.

I decided to take a chance and take advantage of our current limbo. I went and settled myself next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. We sat in stillness both afraid to shatter the moment. The fire burned brightly in the fireplace. I noticed he had an antique sword hanging on a rack above the marble mantle. I wondered what the story was behind such a weapon, but I was afraid to ask. I didn't want to disturb our comfortable silence. Just leaning against him was comforting. He was the only person in this world who knew what I felt. He was the only one who could ever understand me and accept me completely. But just because he could did not mean he would. Our darker sides seemed to feed off each other. Our insecurities were so similar that it was almost as if we could read each other like an open book.

I was so warm and it was so quiet that I had fallen asleep. I dreamed of a future without war, with peace and companionship. It had been so long since I had any kind of dream that wasn't a nightmare that I did not ever want to wake.

When I reluctantly returned to consciousness I was alone. I was laying on Severus' couch with a chenille blanket thrown over me. I wondered where Severus was. Since I was the only Slytherin to stay for the holidays, he shouldn't have a heavy workload. I got up and folded the blanket. Then I searched his chambers to find them empty.

By the clock in the living area, it was after midnight. I decided that I didn't want to be here when he returned from wherever he went. I was sure that the next time we encountered each other, he would be a prick once more. He would feel like his solitude was intruded upon and he would lash out at the person he thought responsible for that intrusion.

So I left and returned to my cold lonely bed to sleep some more.

The next day was New Years Eve and after lunch, Harry approached me on my way outside.

"Mercy," he caught my attention. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you for a few days."

"Hey, Harry. I went home for a bit. I had to take care of a few things."

"Oh," he sounded relieved. "I thought you were avoiding me because of the other day." That is interesting. He thought I disappeared because we kissed a few days ago.

"No, it wasn't because of that." I smiled at him to relive the look of speculation from his eyes.

"What are you doing tonight? Since it's New Years Eve and all."

"I don't have plans. Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah. I think I have an idea. How about we fly a bit then we'll do something after dinner."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

After dinner we both went to change into our pajamas and throw our school robes over them. I wore crimson satin pajama button top and matching shorts. I added a pair of thick white ankle socks to keep my feet warm on the trip to wherever we were going.

Harry said to get comfortable clothing and we would be staying within the castle so shoes were optional. I met him at the portrait of a well endowed lady in a pink dress. He came out with his Hogwarts robe covering whatever he had chosen to wear as well. I could make out black socks covering his feet.

He led me to another floor in which I hadn't ventured before. He walked back and forth a few times down the same stretch of hallway. I thought he was lost until a door appeared. His hand grasped my wrist and he led me into the magical room. There was a standard Hogwarts fireplace and large fluffy cushions scattered in front with plush carpeting under foot. The room was of an average size. The atmosphere was warm and inviting.

Harry hung his robe on a nearby coat rack and I followed his lead. He wore conservative pajamas. They were white cotton with snitches printed all over them. His eyes traveled from my face down to my bare legs to my socked toes and back again.

"For a Slytherin you wear an awful lot of red."

"And black. Both are my favorite colors. That won't change for what House colors I've been associated with this year."

"It's nice. I'm not complaining, just complimenting."

"I'm not offended, Harry."

"Oh, right. How about we go get comfy?" He led me to the cushions and he slumped down onto one and I followed suit.

He was surprised by my knowledge of muggle pop culture and we discussed movies and music for what seemed like hours. A clock chimed the hour of midnight and we were startled out of our conversation.

He leaned in to me whispering, "It's tradition." Then he kissed me. He leaned further over after I opened my lips to taste his tongue, pressing me into my cushion. With one arm supporting his weight on his elbow his other hand touched my hair.

I held on to his shoulders as our kiss deepened. He shifted his body closer to mine, the front of him aligned with my side. He tried to keep his body as still as possible, trying to not draw attention to what I was sure was his happy prick.

I stroked his back as we tasted each other. His mouth left mine and he kissed and suckled the side of my neck. A small whimper escaped my lips before I could contain it.

He took that as an encouraging sign and he moved his hand to my bare thigh. His rough hands caressed down as far as my knee. Then he stroked up under my pajama shorts. His movements were tentative and I could tell that he was debating on whether he could take this further. I wasn't going to protest, but I wasn't going to coerce him either.

The finger tips reached as far as my bare hip and down again. He stopped kissing my neck to look in my heavy eyes for a brief moment before his lips played over mine once more. He moved his hand in what he thought was daring by cupping my breast over my shirt. His thumb brushed over my hardened nipple. I reached for his backside and squeezed. His hips automatically shifted forward pressing his erection into me. I felt the heat suffuse his face in an embarrassed flush but he didn't stop kissing me and he didn't move away.

I took his hand from my breast and he made to pull away, taking my movement as a sign of rejection. I shook my head and watched as comprehension dawned as I unbuttoned my top, exposing the promise of naked flesh beneath.

He momentarily forgot about my mouth as he lifted one side of my shirt letting it fall to the side. He did the same to the other side. His hands came up to flick and pinch my nipples. I had wondered if he was a virgin by his innocent responses. I couldn't be sure unless I asked and I didn't want to ask right now.

He moved down so he could run his tongue over my flesh. I wriggled a bit because it tickled. He smiled a disarming smile up at me from my naked navel. He ran his tongue up a straight line from my navel up to the hollow of my throat. I arched my neck to give him better access.

In a display of strength I rolled us over so that I had the power position. I casually unbuttoned his shirt roaming my hands over his supple flesh. The line of dark hair from his navel downward tempted me. But I refrained; instead I suckled one nipple while pinching the other.

A breath hissed inward was his reaction. I knew in this moment that the decision was mine on whether to take this further. If I untied his bottoms then mine would come off shortly after.

I straddled his hips grinding our clothed aching parts against each other. I knew that my shorts were soaked through beginning to leave a wet patch on the outside of his pants. I stilled and bent over to kiss his mouth. His hands grasped my hips pulling me to him harder as he ground into me from below.

Our breaths were coming in anticipatory pants. His hands moved below my waistband down to my backside, groping. I shifted downward and reached down the trail of hair, the head of his cock was dark red and weeping for attention, just below his waistband. I swiped the liquid with my thumb and he groaned. His cock twitched and pulsed, begging for release, but the owner of said body part did not. He was being unbelievably patient, letting me decide where to go from here.

The clock struck once, signifying that our foreplay had lasted an hour already. It signified also that it was time to make a decision. I pulled his pants down freeing his prick to bob hopefully in front of him. He looked surprised for a moment, knowing silently that when one is naked that the other soon follows.

I ran my tongue from the center of his sack up to the sensitive ridge of his glands.

He, as well as most wizards, was not circumcised, leaving a bit of extra flesh that induces the most wonderful friction when inside a woman. He was average length and width. It was nothing to be disappointed in, but average. After all the hype about the 'Boy Who Lived' versus Voldemort, one would expect his masculinity to be on an equal scale of his reputation. But alas, it wasn't so.

It made me wonder if Tom Riddle was born endowed to that extent or was he magically altered in some way.

I thought this as I carefully sucked him. I really wasn't sure how experienced he was and I didn't want to chance it being over before it began. I released him and stood to pull my shorts off. I straddled him once more grinding again only this time clothes were not an obstacle.

I positioned him at my entrance and slowly lowered myself. I would treat him as close to a virginal experience as I could. If at some point he decided to take over and thereby showing a certain level of carnal knowledge, so be it.

Slowly I rocked and he moaned. He tried to shift or pump his hips to increase that friction but I wouldn't allow it.

Finally after his pleading eyes saying what his mouth wouldn't. I moved faster increasing our pleasure. My movement have him freer access to pump more from below. Still holding my hips, his grip tightened and with a groan stuck in the back of his throat he pumped short frantic pumps, ejaculating.

He laid; his muscles were limp from release. The experience was nice, but left me unsatisfied. I was so concerned that he would come prematurely and took it to slow. I was unable to abandon control long enough to climax.

He wore a sedated grin on his face and my smile was an echo of his. I didn't want him to feel bad or inadequate so I toppled next to him to lie in his afterglow.

The first order of business I planned was to dress and go to bed and finger myself to release. It wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as the real thing, but sometimes and orgasm is an orgasm.

Maybe I could find something to transfigure into a replica of the size I preferred. Maybe Severus would be willing to model for me so I could get his proportions just right. Somehow I doubted it.

I lightly kissed Harry goodbye, dressed and left. On my way down to the dungeons I wondered if the Dark Lord would somehow know of this latest infraction. If so, I would surely be punished severely. If that were the case, it definitely wasn't worth it. I'd have to think hard before I considered doing it again with Harry. Maybe it was Harry's first, maybe it had been awhile since he's had sex. I don't know.

Yep, I screwed the Great Harry Potter and it wasn't so great. Oh well, to bad muggle vibrators don't work in Hogwarts. Believe me, I've tried. Any vibration charm on them will either go Mach 4 or it sputters. Not what I consider a good thing.

The Hogwarts Express arrived two days later. The castle was full of children once more. And my dormitory, which I had grown used to the quiet, was full again.

Pansy's bragging about her stay at Malfoy Manor was annoying. Millicent, Daphne, and Tracey all just rolled their eyes. I'm sure they heard enough of her babbling on the long train ride.

It was with precision that I waved my hand in front of her face from a few feet away and silenced her. Her mouth was still moving and she could hear herself and others around her, but we had the pleasure of blessed silence. I placed an orb of gray mist in a small box and warded it.

The girls start laughing and Pansy just thought that they were reacting to something she had said. Soon it was curfew and we all went to bed since classes resumed the next morning.

We woke up the next morning and went to class. Any who noticed Pansy's silence and the fact that she was still moving her mouth, didn't report a problem.

Pansy only associated with Slytherins so no other Houses would notice her dilemma. Most Slytherins would just nod and smile at her when she start gesturing loudly. The boys just snickered behind her back.

I was actually surprised that Draco hadn't either noticed or seemed to care enough to put a stop to it.

Two more days went by and everyone went about their usual routine. That second day during Potions, Professor Snape called on Pansy to answer a question. She doesn't answer any other professors since they seem biased in their points awarding. Whereas Professor Snape was by far more biased in every aspect, only it worked in Slytherin's favor.

"Miss Parkinson, do I look like a mime?" he asked. He kind of did if you thought about it.

Pansy opened her mouth to reply that, 'No, sir, you don't look like a mime.' I could tell what she was saying because I could read her lips. She obviously thought it was an odd question to ask.

"Can anyone tell me what Miss Parkinson's problem seems to be?"

I raised my hand quickly.

"Yes, Miss Xavier?"

"She is pug faced," I said with conviction.

"Miss Xavier," he said warningly.

"She is flat chested," I said with the same conviction.

The entire class choked on their laughter when Snape glared and all of us. "Miss Xavier, for the last time, what is wrong with Miss Parkinson?"

"Her dark roots are showing? Oh, I got it! She's a who…" Professor Snape pulled out his wand and had it pointed at my mouth.

"Do not complete that sentence. Class dismissed. Everybody out. Except you, Miss Xavier."

I wasn't certain that anyone would have confessed my part in hexing Pansy. What I was certain about was that Snape would automatically conclude that it was indeed, me. He is a very smart man. I knew drawing attention directly to me was not a way to act innocent. But I also knew it would inevitably come back to me in the long run. Professor Snape would just be that much more infuriated. And most of all I couldn't resist the impulse to answer his questions.

While everyone packed and departed, Snape still stood in front of my lab table looking angrily down at me. At least his wand wasn't pointing at me anymore.

Once we were alone Snape closed and warded the classroom door. I didn't flinch and I hadn't looked away. I wasn't angry either. This was far to amusing to be angry about.

"Now, Miss Xavier. I will ask once again. Why is Miss Parkinson missing her voice?"

"Really?" I said like it was the first time I heard of such a thing. "So that's why it's been so peaceful. You know I was wondering what…"

"Mercedes," he said. His warning tones making his voice so much sexier, it gave me chills. And he knew it by his telltale smirk

"I must give you credit. Most would have just silenced her, but she would have been alerted immediately. When exactly did you steal her voice box?"

"The night she returned from holiday vacation."

"Three days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Five points from Slytherin for hexing a classmate. Twenty points per day that you didn't get caught. And your classmates, fearing you enough, did not tell. That's sixty points awarded to Slytherin. Ten points from Slytherin for using a Dark Spell on Hogwarts grounds. Five points to Slytherin for using a spell just gray enough to not alert the staff."

"And now?"

"Now you go retrieve the orb and give Miss Parkinson's voice back."

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing, what you were about to slander Miss Parkinson with. That term accusing anyone should not come from your mouth. A bit of the pot calling the cauldron black, don't you agree?"

"Just a bit, maybe."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Mercedes, replace Miss Parkinson's voice immediately. Not later, not tomorrow, but now."

"If I have to." I sighed. That turned out better than I feared. The only downside as far as I could tell was that Pansy would soon be able to speak and be heard once more.

13


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

World In My Eyes

The next week, when we had a break, Harry approached me. He didn't realize the error in it, but with as many people watching it was most likely noticed. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I told him that I had an appointment with Professor Snape that I forgot about. He seemed to believe my story. I really didn't want to be punished again. So I avoided Harry for awhile. I still talked to Hermione when I found her in the library. But I avoided Harry to the best of my ability without actually seeming like I was avoiding him. Hermione suspected something was wrong, but she didn't ask beyond the first time. I had told her that it was nothing.

I watched Draco with an avid eye. I kept my distance from him as well. But the truth was that I missed him terribly. I hoped that he did not suffer at the hands of his father during his holiday. I wondered if he knew what was going on in the ballroom a few stories below his bedroom that night that we were punished. I hoped not. I hadn't really thought about it until after everyone came back.

Severus was back to his normal self. His display of amusement and understanding after the Pansy incident melted.

I did my work, kept my head high and talked to almost no one.

On an upside, Pansy seemed to spend more of her time in the dormitory. Not that spending time with her was a good thing, but she wasn't with Draco. I hoped that they broke up. She didn't act like it and he was never an affectionate type. On the surface everything was back to normal. Like I had never been here at all.

I watched Draco strive for his grades and doing his Head Boy duties. I spent a lot of time watching him. I was sure that it didn't go unnoticed by him either. I had nothing else to do. I did school work and would sneak out of the castle when I was summoned. Murder and mayhem would ensue but after that it was back to the same humdrum existence.

I knew I was in trouble if I was looking forward to instigating a fight with either Severus or Lucius. That was definitely a sign that things were about to get bad.

Mid January in the dark of night, we apparated to a quaint neighborhood in front of our target's home. Our orders were to kill the inhabitants in this home only. Then we were to leave the Dark Mark above the residence. I didn't ask their identities. I never did. I didn't want to know. It only made it harder to place a name to their face.

It was only Lucius and I who were called for this mission. I had been summoned once last week and asked Voldemort if he had forgiven me. He seemed satisfied that I had asked instead of cowering or ignoring it like his other minions seemed fond of doing. He said that he felt that I had been punished to his pleasure. He was generous enough to bid his permission for Lucius and me to seek our gratification with each other. He said it was our reward for not begging under Cruciatus.

Lucius and I stood side by side dressed in duplicate robes and gloves. Our masks were the only subtle difference. His mask obviously crafted as male and mine was a bit delicate to indicate female. Our wands unsheathed and prepared, we silently entered, closing and locking the door behind us.

I followed Lucius up the stairs stealthily. There were three doors in all. Once was closed and the other two were open. One open room was an unoccupied bedroom. The other was obviously a bathroom since I could see the shower curtain.

We entered the only closed room. We both took our previously agreed upon positions. The couple lay blissfully unaware of our presence. Lucius walked around the bed to the woman's side, his back to a curtained window. I approached the nearer of the two, the man. He had brown hair, graying at the temples and the woman had short curly blond hair.

Lucius drew his dagger and slit the woman's throat before she ever woke or made a sound. Her eyes flew open, but she was unable to make a sound other than the sound of blood bubbling from her neck and the occasional spray of droplets falling on the sheets covering her.

Lucius wiped the bloody dagger on a clean part of the sheet before sheathing it. He stalked around the bed behind me. He cupped my breasts and ground his hardening cock against my backside. I pulled off my mask and lowered the hood of my cloak. I rested my head back onto his shoulder. He pulled his mask off as well and pulled my hair firmly to angle my head, capturing my mouth with his.

His hands released my hair and breast only to gather my robes up to delve a gloved finger in my wetness. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my ass against him harder. He released my mouth and pushed my shoulders down. I rested my hands on the mattress and drew one knee up to the bed next to my imminent victim.

I sunk my teeth into his exposed neck. He startled awake, but I held his head still with one hand. He thrashed groggily and I held his shoulder with my other hand. He must have thought it was merely a dream for I was sure he would have struggled more if he knew it wasn't.

Lucius chose this as the moment to expose my backside completely, laying the extra cloth on the small of my back. He knew the man was growing weaker and penetrated me. The man's warm blood flowing down my throat as Lucius plunged into me hard. His gloved fingers manipulating my clit mercilessly as the man's heart slowed.

I released my mouth from the man who still barely breathed. My hands dug into his shoulder and hair as Lucius' pounding shook the bed. Lucius weaved his hand through my hair at the crown of my head and pulled. At the same time he pinched my swollen clit. I shouted his name as I came. His hips thrust twice more before he spilled his seed inside of my constricting cunt. He grunted, "Fuck," as he finished.

He withdrew his semi-softening cock from me and pulled my dress and robes back down. He tucked himself back inside his pants and robe.

I slashed the man's throat to eliminate any evidence of my teeth marks and to finish him off.

We exited the domicile. Lucius carelessly pointed his wand over his shoulder incanting, "Morsmordre." The Dark Mark glittered in the sky overhead, and in our afterglow of the kill and sex neither of us paid attention to it.

We apparated to the Dark Lord's feet. Lucius kissed the hem of his robes and stood, and then I did likewise.

"The mission was a success?" his eyes assessing both of us. I was thankful that his eyes were back to their previous shade of dark brown as opposed to red.

"It was, My Lord," we both answered.

"Good, you are both dismissed."

We bowed and disapparated to our respective destinations.

The next day went as usual. The only odd occurrence was the absence of Hermione. After dinner I reluctantly approached Harry to ask about her. I walked to the Gryffindor table. Voices hushed as I passed. Harry turned as I walked up beside him. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Mercy," he said his voice slightly subdued.

"I was wondering if Hermione is alright. I haven't seen her all day."

His features looked stricken as he stood and walked from the Great Hall. I followed him out. He turned to me and said in a hushed voice, "Her parents were murdered last night. The Dark Mark was over their house."

I gasped thinking it couldn't be. Oh, god, please don't let this be happening. The guilt caused the bile to rise in my throat.

"Have you talked to her?"

"I stopped by her room after class. She just sits on her bed, staring out her window."

"Do they know who did it?" I hoped the finger wouldn't point at me, ever.

"No. We only know it was a Death Eater attack."

"Well, I gotta go Harry. Thanks." I was glad we didn't talk about New Years. This was not the time for it.

I turned and walked as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself to my dormitory. I sat on my bed, looking around numb with guilt. I thought of all the lives I've taken and it was for nothing. We were no closer to defeating Voldemort. And my body count was steadily rising. Hermione was my friend, or as much of a friend as circumstances allowed. I caused her this immeasurable pain. I felt filthy. I felt worst about the act enacted over their bodies with Lucius. I had to do something. I was too restless to stay here.

I approached the portrait of a unicorn drinking from a sparkling pond and knocked. The portrait slowly crept open. I stepped back and stepped inside.

She turned and walked back to the window seat. Her eyes looked sunken. Her face tear streaked and the weight of grief was oppressive.

"I just found out, Hermione. I wanted to see if you needed anything."

"My parents back." She turned and looked straight at me. "Sorry, Mercy." She looked away and sighed.

I crept toward her carefully and sat. I pulled her into a comforting embrace. She relaxed into me and sobbed. I rocked her and caressed her hair. I spoke softly after she quieted to slight hiccups.

"Hermione, I feel your pain. I am not just saying that."

"I know, you're Empathic."

"No, it's more than that. My parents were murdered just before I came to Hogwarts."

She pulled away to search my face to confirm the truth of what I said.

"What happened?"

"Five wizards came and m mother handed me Floo powder and sent me to see the Headmaster at Durmstrang. She saved me before going to fight with my father."

"Why?"

"They wanted a power they couldn't have. They were after me, Voldemort sent them."

"Another tragedy caused by the one source," she said softly.

"Hermione, let me ask you something. What would you do to conquer Voldemort?"

"Anything," she answered without thinking twice.

"Would you sell your soul?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Would you sacrifice yourself to save the ones you cared for?"

"I hope I wouldn't have to make that decision. But if it were for the greater good, maybe."

I nodded and she looked at me inquisitively, but said nothing. I stood getting ready to leave.

"Mercy?" I turned and looked at her.

"I know it's probably a lot to ask. But would you come with me to their funeral?" Hope radiated from her and no matter what, I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I answered. She smiled as I quickly left her room.

I would pay my respects and face my crimes and also apologize to the deceased.

"Professor, can I talk to you?" I used his title in case any stray students were about.

"Yes," he leaned his hip on his desk, folding his arms across his chest, and waiting.

"Privately?"

He nodded once and led me to his private chambers, warding the door.

He leaned against the mantle, obviously trying to keep his distance from me. I couldn't read his emotions. Not like I ever really could. Anger and jealousy, any very strong emotion he had a tendency to leak. But right now, nothing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need permission to go with Hermione to her parents' funeral."

Shock was evident across his face for a brief moment turning to amusement until he couldn't suppress a short laugh. "Haven't you done enough?"

"What are you talking about?" I was getting angry.

He stared at me, his face now devoid of emotions. "Don't act as if you don't know, Mercedes. Lucius talks."

I paled, which just confirmed Lucius' bragging and Severus' suspicions.

"How ironic, the murderess comforting the orphaned."

"I had no idea," I said through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted. "You were the one responsible and the act that followed…No that was during wasn't it? That was repulsive."

I charged toward him, furious. But before I could touch him, his wand was pressed to my throat.

"How dare you. You can not judge me on repulsive acts. You forget, I know about your public rapes, Severus. At least I don't have to force men to fuck me."

He pulled back and slapped me across the face hard, which I knew I deserved. After that comment, yeah, I deserved a slap.

"Your bed had been empty too, I've noticed."

I stepped away, not knowing what else to say. We've pushed each other far enough. After a few minutes of silence I turned to go. He spoke softly, "You put more lives in danger if you go. The Granger's fate was a message to you. You defied a direct order to stay away from them."

I kept my back to him, "No one chooses who my friends are."

"Damnit, Mercy. Don't you see?"

I turned to face him, "What?"

"They are not your friends, Mercy. They never will be. Gryffindors will turn their back on you at the first hint of betrayal. You are not one of them and you will be reminded of that constantly. You will always be on the outside looking in." I had a feeling that his comments meant something more. Something in his past, although what that was, or specifically who, I wasn't going to ask.

"It's not just Gryffindors, Severus. It's everywhere I turn. I only just realized recently that I have no one but myself. I know I don't have them. You needn't remind me. I know that I have nothing. I know I have no one. You know that the only time I feel like I belong anywhere anymore is with Him? I know it is just an illusion too. Isn't that pathetic? I feel even emptier every time I have to leave."

He nodded in understanding

"I give up. I can't do this anymore!"

"This isn't just some job that you can just resign when it's gotten to be too hard. No one ever said atonement would be easy."

I took his words into consideration, although I wouldn't put it past him to try to manipulate me into staying. That way he wouldn't be the only one playing double agent to save our souls. Slytherin is as Slytherin does. Or so I've learned since I arrived.

If our roles were reversed I would have said the same thing to get him to stay. I don't believe that once this is over, given that either of us survives, that there would be hope for us together. We both have said and done so many hurtful things. Mainly out of spite or retaliation of our jealousies. We have crossed that line to many times for any relationship to be salvageable.

Yes, I truly cut my nose of to spite my face where Severus is concerned. It doesn't make it hurt less to realize that. In fact, I believe, it hurts more.

I was so naïve to think that I could just waltz in here, find Voldemort and kill him. Then my vengeance would be complete. I figured that I was immortal and if I died, as long as I took him with me, it was fine by me. I thought by doing that, that was my atonement. I thought of all the lives saved once he was eliminated. That maybe that would balance out what I have done. I actually believed I could do it. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Not only had I been weaker than I thought, he was much much stronger. I didn't preconceive that I would have to join him in order to get close enough to kill him. I didn't contemplate that my personal body count would rise. I had no plans to fall in love with an almost-man. I had made my decision and ended things with Draco. It wasn't his fault for moving on. I really wanted to beat myself over the head for that one.

I would have liked to encounter someone whom I could identify with, but I didn't want it to be now. Severus I think we over identify with each other.

I was always fighting an internal battle between my monster and my humanity. With Draco, my monster was all but eliminated. I was most human with him. Although not nearly as human as I wanted to be. And I wasn't, ironically, strong enough to fight for him either.

With Severus, he is the only one who knows what it is like to essentially be on both sides of the fence. But he has his own demons to face, his own internal struggle. There is no way I could ever expect him to be able to help me fight my demons when he had so many of his own. I don't mean that I wanted to be rescued, but I wanted and needed someone to ground me in my humanity. To give me a reason and to make me want to suppress the monster. Severus tended to make me want to unleash it.

7


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Transylvanian Concubine

The averted eyes made me uncomfortable, especially the vast majority of Slytherins. They of course knew certain details about my nights with Voldemort. The students whose parents were Death Eaters were told some things, but were not allowed to talk about it to anyone. No one divulged that I was more than human though. I felt like the outcast that I was and that was probably part of the plan. They let me know that I did not belong here. I found myself relying on the Dark Lord for companionship as well as blood now. He knows what it feels like to be immortal since he has died and resurrected already. He understands my darker side better than anyone. In order to play this role, I felt my soul slipping further and further into the gates of Hell.

Almost every night now, I found my way out of the castle to apparate to him. He would tell me that they didn't know how to accept my power. He said that I was made to rule by his side, not to sully myself with commoners. Purebloods were even lumped into that category.

I've heard part of that speech before, from Michael. Voldemort was right, Michael never understood me. I was only a toy to him. I knew also that I was an instrument to the Dark Lord, but it was still nice to hear these things.

I would kneel between his legs at the base of his black marble throne with my head in his lap as he caressed my long hair. Many nights we would sit like that for hours even in silence, comforted by each others presence.

We had an unsaid agreement that I was to come every night that I could. I would often come every night. I loved the companionship and he liked having a faithful, loyal consort.

When I would return to Hogwarts while the stars were still twinkling overhead and the winter air was biting. I would make my way through the dungeons to catch a few hours of sleep before the start of another boring lonely day.

This night I was caught, "Another night out after curfew, Miss Xavier?" a silky voice asked.

"Back off, Severus."

"Detention, tonight."

I turned and walked toward him. I could tell he was fighting the urge to flinch and back away, but he held his ground. "You can shove your detentions up your ass, Severus."

He grasped my arms looking into my eyes, "Mercy you cannot keep doing this. You reek of him. Are you forgetting your mission?"

"No, Severus. I am not. But it seems you are forgetting your place." I looked pointedly at his hands on me and back to his eyes.

He released me, "What has happened to you? You've changed and it's not for the better."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. My conclusion was that he was only concerned about himself. "You think I've told him about you, don't you. Don't fear Severus. I haven't and I wouldn't."

"I can't trust that. Not anymore, not after you've been with him so often."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are. Although I don't see why you think you have the right. It was you who didn't want me, remember?"

"I asked you not to hold that against me."

"I remember, but it doesn't change the fact that I do." I turned and left, leaving him in stunned silence.

"I don't know what to do about her, Albus."

"How so?"

"She's become increasingly reclusive. She is isolating herself from everyone and everything but him."

"A defense mechanism, you are no doubt familiar with." Albus looked grave. "Is she still taking the potion?"

"No, not as far as I can tell. She demands more of the Dark Lord's blood. That seems to satisfy her."

"She will have a hard time adjusting when he is gone."

"She may be the only one."

"Do you believe she is becoming a threat?"

"I don't honestly know. I thought in the beginning that she could handle it all. I hate to have her prove me wrong."

"She is loosing her humanity. She is being controlled by two powerful masters. Tom and her inner demons are very seductive compared to the morals of humanity. How would you describe her relationship with Tom?"

"She is his prized pet. She is his preferred executioner. I haven't seen much evidence, but I believe that they are lovers. There has been some talk amongst the other Death Eaters to suggest that as well."

"It seems that Tom appeals to her darker side. He feeds her then rewards her with companionship. Therefore he controls that side of her."

They sat in stillness for a time, contemplating their roles and actions.

"Severus, I need to be blunt with you. I know you were lovers." He held a hand up to forestall any outburst from Severus. "You know another side of her. Where does her humanity fit? Do you still have hope or should we cut her strings to the school and thereby push her to Tom that much faster."

"I don't know. There is evidence that she is still fighting with us, but it is subtle now. She doesn't associate with many students, but whom and when she does, it is Miss Granger. I've seen them in the library sometimes laughing. She doesn't laugh anymore with anyone else. Their associations are rare, but she is the only one I've noticed. She seems to be cast out by the rest of the student body. Draco doesn't even speak to her anymore. He signs what he needs in potions, but does not speak. I'm not sure if Lucius has informed him of any of Mercy's actions. But by his behavior toward her, I would assume so."

"Her self loathing is the key to Tom's final control of her. We must act swiftly or we will loose her permanently. And loosing her could be the final straw aiding Tom in his takeover."

"Must I return, My Lord?"

"Yes. I want you there to report back suspicious activity."

"I only want to stay with you. I am bored as well as unwelcome there."

"Ahh, my precious pet. It won't be much longer. Then nothing will stop us."

I sat up, "Yes, My Lord. I will do as you wish." I stood to leave but was halted by his hand on mine.

"Stay longer this night, Mercedes."

"Of course." I straddled his legs, pressing my body against his. I felt the vibration of his aura shield as he dropped it.

"You are late pet," he said.

I knelt before him; head bowed exposing the brand on the base of my neck. "My sincere apologies, My Lord," I breathed knowing he wanted no excuses.

"See that it doesn't happen again. Rise and take your place." I rose to take my place at the side of his throne. "Join the others."

My absence last night and my tardiness tonight demoted me. Lucius smirked at me from his position on the other side of the throne. The urge to tear his throat out was almost irresistible.

"Final battle plans are now made to take over and eradicate Hogwarts of its ills. Tonight we celebrate."

The double doors opened and a large group of muggles entered. They were obviously given something to keep them calm. They mingled with the robed figures politely until the first scream rang out.

I went to approach a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. But a strong arm encircled my waist, his breath in my ear, "None for you tonight." Lucius said, "No, you are just to watch." I stopped struggling and stood with his arm still around my waist.

When his grip loosened I pulled away. He strode away toward a young brunette woman. I stood watching the Death Eaters rape and then murder the muggles with either Avada Kedavra or by brute force.

My veins burned watching the blood spill as my eyes changed. Another man approached me from behind. Without turning I said, "Severus." I acknowledged his presence as he stood beside me. He glanced over and rose and eyebrow when he noticed my present appearance. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him.

"It seems I am not the only one who forgets their place."

"I don't recall asking your opinion."

He laughed softly, "No I don't believe you did."

"What do you want?"

"Your loyalty has been called into question. Not coming last night was not wise." He looked over the crowd, "Where were you?"

"I don't believe you are my keeper."

"That is exactly what I am."

"Fine, can we not talk about it right now?"

"He wants to know, you will be kept here after the revel."

"I know," I said solemnly.

Later that night when everyone had gone, I was indeed left alone with the Dark Lord.

"Why did you not come to me last night, pet?"

"I was tired, My Lord. Had I known that you wished my company, I would have come."

"These nights are difficult for you then?"

"No, My Lord, it is the day that I have difficulties with. Since you still require me to stay at Hogwarts, I do not wish to disappoint you."

"You realize that you must be reprimanded for that, regardless of excuses. You were still late tonight as well."

"As you wish, My Lord." I knew begging would only infuriate him. Death Eaters do not beg, especially one of my station.

He pointed his wand toward me and uttered, "Crucio."

When the pain stopped, I found myself on my hands and knees, shivering from the aftershocks. "You are to set an example, little one. To make myself clear, when summoned you get here immediately. When not summoned, you arrive every night at eleven o'clock. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord," I said softly still remaining on all fours.

"You may go."

I pulled my wand out and disapparated. When I arrived beyond the gates of Hogwarts I collapsed, still shaking. Strong arms embraced me and pulled me up. I was drowning in the pools of ebony of his eyes. "I…" he cut me off.

"It's okay." We stood for a moment. My head resting on his chest, wrapped in his arms. I allowed my mind to believe that I was safe and there was no more pain.

He pulled away and kept his arm around me, guiding me to the castle.

Severus entered the Headmaster's office, leaving Mercy asleep in his bed.

"Back already, Severus?"

"Yes, sir."

Albus sat waiting for Severus to speak further.

"Mercy is asleep, after a large dose of Cruciatus. I believe we have her back with us."

"You say that assuming she ever left, Severus. Do you think leaving her in your chambers is wise? Tom may not be happy about it and punish her further, or you."

"If bringing her back means that, than yes it's worth it."

"Any news from tonight?"

"Nothing specific, yet. The usual threat but nothing concrete."

"Well then, good night Severus."

I jolted awake, immediately recognizing where I was. I threw the coverlet back. Seeing I was still fully clothed, I silently thanked the Deitys that nothing happened between Severus and me. It wasn't because I wouldn't want to, but because of the consequences of such action. I would be Crucio'd as well as he, but I would get much more.

I was still restricted by Voldemort, although I have cheated with Harry on New Years. I didn't want to chance it. I found my host sitting by the fire, a tumbler of Firewhiskey in one hand and a half empty bottle in the other.

I sat on the couch beside him, looking at the glass as the firelight illuminated the dark liquor.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"I would offer you some," he gestured to the bottle. "But you can't, can you?"

"No, I can't."

He scowled and set both the bottle and glass down on the table next to him.

"Why did you wait for me tonight? Does that mean you still care?"

"Of course I do," he looked into the fire once again.

"I thought you had given up on me."

"I have." My heart constricted, that stung. "I had to make sure the Dark Lord's concubine was returned safely." That hurt even more.

Silence filled the air, oppressive. I stood, with tears in my eyes and left him to his drink or whatever. I tried to force myself to cease to care of what his opinions about me, but it wouldn't work. I left his rooms as quickly as I could, regretting the comfort found in his arms earlier this night.

Angry and hurt, I debated on turning him in to Voldemort revealing him as a spy. But upon seeing it as petty revenge and knowing it would not help, I pushed the thought away.

At precisely eleven I was kneeling before Lord Voldemort. I prayed that this night he would feed me. It had been over a week since I fed last, and last night was the night that I was late for a summons. Tonight was a disappointment though. As soon as he acknowledged my arrival, I was dismissed. He continued this for another seven days

I understood that I was being tested. He wanted to see how loyal I would be under duress and how far I could go without loosing all sense. He wanted me mindless and bloodthirsty. To make me into the perfect weapon and it was working.

I ceased my nightly rounds and stayed in my bed all day. My curtains closed and warded. I couldn't sleep at any stretch but I was away from temptation and safer that way. For the most part my dorm mates left me alone after a few carefully aimed hexes.

One evening eight days since my punishment began, sixteen days since my last drop of blood, Severus came.

He evicted any girls who were in the room. He dismantled the wards and opened my curtains.

"Stay back," I hissed. The aroma of him was making me dizzy. I could almost feel his blood pumping through his veins. My hair was disheveled and matted. My skin drawn tight across my body, but he could only see my face and hands. My eyes were in a constant state of dilatation, completely black, no whites showing. My teeth were extended and my mouth was painful from the cuts.

I was a hairsbreadth away from becoming the being parents warned their children of.

If he was repulsed by what he saw, he was careful to hide it. For that I was grateful. I could only assume that from all the time he spent in Voldemort's company before his final transformation he had seen worst.

"This ends tonight," he said pointing his wand at me making me look more presentable. He added glamour to get us out of the common room unnoticed.

"What ends tonight?" I asked unsure of whether he meant my hunger or Voldemort.

"You will see." I shrugged and followed him out of the common room. We entered and empty classroom and Portkeyed to the revel.

I hadn't felt my mark burning. Probably since my skin and insides already felt like I was on fire.

Popping could be heard of Death Eaters still apparating after we arrived. Severus guided me by the arm to the inner circle.

After kneeling and kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robe, Severus backed away and took his place. After kissing his hem, I remained kneeling waiting for further orders as well as lacking the strength to stand just yet.

"Your obedience shall be rewarded, pet."

"As long as rewarding me pleases you, My Lord, than I am grateful."

"Rise and stand by Lucius, pet."

Standing took an enormous amount of effort, but when accomplished I walked shakily over to Lucius. Surprisingly, he held my arm to steady me. Standing there, keeping my eyes ahead, I muttered, "Thank you."

In my peripheral vision he nodded once. Another set of doors opened, letting in a flood of muggles, just as before. I waited and watched as the prey mingled and upon the Dark Lord's nod of approval I stalked toward the first man as he was speaking to another man.

I approached from behind placing my palm on his chin and another on his hip. I sunk my teeth in immediately feeling strengthened as my parched body absorbed the life fluid. I pulled his chin sideways forcefully and with a crack, breaking his neck and letting him fall to the floor.

One handed I lifted the front of my black gown to step over the corpse at my feet and approached a voluptuous redhead that Lucius was entertaining.

When I got closer, Lucius placed a possessive hand on her shoulder. With a gleam in my eye I silently challenged him. I held eye contact with him, entering his mind, 'Do you want to feel her death with me, Lucius?'

His eyebrow arched elegantly then smiled a sinister smile. The woman turned to face me. I looked at her, leaning over I asked, "What fragrance are you wearing?" She leaned forward so I could smell it better. I whispered in her ear, locking eyes with Lucius once again making my meaning clear that I was talking to him, "I want you." She shuddered.

I kissed her ear and below it lightly. Lucius closed in pressing her between us. He placed a hand on my hip and the other on the woman's breast. The feel of his knuckles brushing my nipple hardened it.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. I bit in to her jugular. Torrents of blood washed down my throat. Lucius' eyes widened at first from the sensations I felt and was projecting to him by our mind link. The woman moaned softly as she became heavier, her heartbeat slowing. As her final breath neared, the pleasure of her life flowed through me and sent a strong echo to Lucius.

Michael and I killed like this often. We would take turns and most kills ended with both of us taking, feeding on the same victim.

Before the final beat of her heart I withdrew my teeth. I stepped away slightly, removing myself from her body and it slumped to the ground.

Lucius stepped over it, pulling me into his arms kissing me deeply, his tongue tasting her blood still on my tongue. His erection throbbed against my stomach. His fingers laced the back of my head as if he would devour me.

"What a lethal pair," Voldemort said behind me. Lucius broke away from me and bowed.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for my lack of restraint."

"No need Lucius. She can be hard to resist." He paused, "Stay tonight, both of you." He walked away before either of us could reply.

Later that night the three of us were in the suite that Lucius preferred for the Dark Lord, nude. Lucius pulled me toward the bed, he lay in the center. I climbed up and straddled him grinding my hips so his erection rubbed my clit, making me ready for him.

Voldemort climbed up behind me, pressing me down chest to chest with Lucius, with his hands. I felt the cool steel of the blade caressing my back and buttocks, before he cut. I gasped as my loins flooded when he cut first my shoulder, then two slashes across my back and finally one down my arse cheek.

I lifted up so I could impale myself on Lucius and slowly rotated my hips giving us both slow tingles of pleasure.

Blood welling from the various cuts, the Dark Lord smeared my blood over his prick, lubricating it before he pressed into my entrance slowly. He penetrated painfully, and gave a sigh of satisfaction as he buried himself completely. He held my hips halting my movement as well as Lucius' movement.

I groaned between them, both filling me to capacity, now full of blood and men. The thought crossed my mind that this last week of starvation was worth it for this reward.

Our movements synchronized and slow, savoring our own satisfaction to the fullest extent. The Dark Lord's body pressed against my back making the wounds sting pleasantly before they healed. Their alternate penetration was driving me higher and higher. There were no longer languid movements between us as they both speed their thrusts. I could only hold on to Lucius' shoulders as he pumped from below and Voldemort speared from above. I was unable to move unless it was just a slight shift of my pelvis to alter their angle for their movements would become unsynchronized and it felt too fucking good with the pace they set. Like a Heaven I would never ascend to and only echoes of the Hell I was surely to plummet when Death finally captured me. When Voldemort brought the blade across the small of my back it triggered my orgasm and I keened with the overpowering climax. I dug my nails into Lucius' shoulder drawing crescent shaped wells of blood. This only encouraged them to pump into me harder and deeper.

Lucius' movements became more erratic. I knew he was close, I bit into his shoulder, and he peaked. I withdrew my teeth only for him to kiss my bloody mouth.

I pulled away from his mouth and twisted my body so to sink my teeth in Voldemort's neck before he climaxed as well.

The power of his blood as he came was exquisite, the force of the sex and blood, I almost passed out.

We three lay for a few moments, spent, sedated and still connected to each other. Voldemort slipped from behind me and rolled onto his back to my right. I lifted off Lucius disengaging from him and rolled over to my right as well so I lie between both wizards and fell into blissful sleep.

10


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Confessional

After tonight's raid, I came back, showered and changed into my red pajamas. I threw my Slytherin school robe over it and decided to stroll the corridors of Hogwarts. After tonight's kill and another donation from Voldemort I was wide awake and energized.

I wasn't worried about getting caught because my sense of smell and hearing were hypersensitive. I was sure that Severus and the Headmaster were well aware of my nocturnal wanderings. I wasn't interfering or hurting anyone on school grounds, but I needed to burn some of the overload energy off.

I walked past Draco's portrait, not of him but the one leading to his suite. I stopped and turned. By some morbid curiosity I approached the portrait and sniffed the edges. Only Draco's scent lingered. It was evidence that he was alone. Satisfied with my conclusion, I moved on.

I had visited the Trophy Room a few nights ago and decided to head another way. Any new discovery entertained me for a bit. I would have preferred to share this with someone, but everyone in the castle should be asleep. Tomorrow is another school day and I knew I would pay the price for staying up. I would be tired and lethargic, but I couldn't sleep now.

I could sleep after class until time when I would have to wake up and get ready to arrive at the Dark Lord's feet by eleven. He was being more demanding of my attention lately and it made me wonder why. I couldn't blatantly ask, but it seemed like he hasn't been having all his needs met for the last few years. As far as I had known, before I found out the truth, he was incapable of carnal acts. He had few women at his disposal. Bellatrix Lestrange was the only female Death Eater that I was aware of, besides myself.

From what I could tell, Bellatrix was once quite beautiful and completely deadly. Now she remained on the outskirts of the inner circle. She was strictly looked upon as a liability, not an asset. Her personal prerogative was evidently more important to her than Voldemort's wishes and orders. I was baffled as to why she wasn't eliminated yet. I could guess that her relation to a large number of inner circle members was her only saving grace.

Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved forcefully into an empty classroom. My attacker flung what I recognized as an invisibility cloak off and warded the door against entry and sound. He tucked an old rolled parchment into the waistband of his pants. He kept his want out.

"What is going on, Mercy?"

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk. What is wrong with you?"

"I've noticed certain things, Mercy. I want to know what is it you are doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Harry."

"Bollocks. I know for a fact that you leave Hogwarts every night at eleven. You never come into the Great Hall for meals. I know that you come back to Hogwarts an hour or more after you leave. Sometimes you don't come back until almost dawn. I thought we were friends, Mercy. Maybe more. So I want the truth now or I'll go to Dumbledore," he said firmly.

"Go right ahead, Harry, he already knows."

"So then tell me what is going on."

I turned and sat on one of the desks and crossed my legs lotus style. "Have a seat Harry. This is a long tale and for you to understand completely, I need to start from the beginning."

He said nothing but sat on a desk facing me in the same fashion, his wand resting in his lap. He did not realize that I could jump off the desk and snap his neck before he could reach for his wand, aim at me and hex me. I didn't tell him that though, he would have assumed that the honesty of it was a threat.

"I'm waiting," he said. He was no longer the softly smiling Harry of a month prior. This was the wizard that Voldemort had an obsession to kill and has failed repeatedly.

"Right before my seventeenth birthday, I met a man. He was older and charming and charismatic. His name was Michael. I didn't understand why such a man would take such and interest in a shy reclusive girl. But I was flattered and overwhelmed. We met in secret, because he was adamant that my parents wouldn't approve of our relationship because of our age difference. I believed him and went along with it.

It wasn't long after that in which I fell in love with him and I believed he did likewise. So I gave him my virginity after he promised that we would always be together. That after my eighteenth birthday we could go public and get married.

I defied my parents and would sneak to meet him every night I could. The nights I couldn't get away, he would rant and rage when next we met. He told me that he was afraid he would lose me. He was jealous and possessive and it flattered me more that he viewed me like I was a valuable treasure, coveted by all.

Our lovemaking was always rough and he would often bite me. I had nothing in which to compare it to and no one to ask. One time he cut himself at the base of his throat and insisted I drink his blood. I was hesitant and repulsed. He told me that by drinking his blood it would bond us closer. I would have done anything to make him happy, even sacrificing myself, and so I did it.

I drank his blood often from then on. It was only a bit of blood, not much at all. So I figured, what harm is done? I'm making him happy and we did seem bonded tighter. He could read my emotions. I knew he was biting me but I had no idea he was drinking more from me. He was building a tolerance to my magical blood.

One night on the eve of my eighteenth birthday he drained me almost completely. I was lethargic and barely conscious when he offered me his bloody wrist. This time drinking blood did not repulse me. It felt so much different. It was like drinking liquid life. It awakened my body like nothing I ever felt before.

I didn't understand what changed were made, only that I felt many things at once.

We went through the same process two more times that night. When I was full we would make love and he would drain me again. Then as I replaced the blood lost, he would retake it. It was like his body was filtering my blood and adding something new, something else before I got to drink it back.

The very end, he lay next to me lethargic and immensely happy. Like the sexual afterglow. The rest of the changes started and it hurt so much and I was so scared. He held me and soothed me until it was over."

Throughout this tale, Harry's eyes got larger and his mouth hung open by degrees. He stayed silent until now.

"He was a vampire. He made you one. That means you still are…"

"I'm getting to that, Harry. Yes he was and yes he did and yes I am. I was so angry with him when my sense returned, after he escorted me to my first feeding. I was hurt that he would do this to me. That he never told me and gave me the chance to make the choice. I would have done it regardless to make him happy. To be with him forever. But I was angry that I didn't know and didn't have the choice.

He once again soothed me; he convinced me that what he gave was a great gift and a great honor. And we would be together always.

We ran away that night, with only a small note left for my parents that I had fallen in love and ran off to elope. And for them not to worry about me.

We traveled far and wide, feeding and stealing. We would find rest underground for the day. The sunlight would burn us and if exposed for any length of time, would kill us.

Now as far as my magic. My parents fearing for my safety during the first Voldemort rising kept me from attending school. My education was thorough and specialized in potions. My parents were influential and did not deed gainful employment. But both enjoyed potion making and ran the Carpathian Apothecary. My father was a potions professor at Durmstrang and he loved it, but would not let me attend because as I've said, Voldemort was rising.

So when I left with Michael, I had to leave my wand and couldn't do magic so I wouldn't be tracked. Over the years, Michael introduced me to many of the world's treasures. He had a love of art and would tell the most fantastic stories of history. He was very old actually. He was alive when Rome conquered Britain. Things changed slowly that I hadn't noticed a significant change until years later.

I have already said that he was possessive and jealous, but it got more extreme over time and he became more domineering. He controlled everything I did all the time. He told me it was because he wanted to take care of me. He wanted to keep me safe. I believed that for a long time.

By our thirteenth year together I was almost completely disillusioned by him. He could tell which only angered him more. I had received owls from my parents asking how I was and if I could make time to visit them.

I would send letters back with the family owl. I would tell them all we had seen the muggle history I learned from Michael. He thought in the beginning that our communication would assure them that I was well and they wouldn't try to hard to find me. But he changed his mind. With my accounts of the wonders of the world he was afraid they could track us. So he forbid any further communications with them. I agreed with him but continued to do so behind his back. It was difficult but I managed.

We were still hunting and feeding together and I became enamored by a young man. I thought I was careful to not show Michael that I held any fascinations but he would watch me and because of the bond between us, from sire to child, he could tell of my affection.

All the wile I was forbidden to feed from men and my only sexual release was with Michael. Now vampires feed off blood. But it isn't as simple as that. We are sensual creatures and our appetite for blood rivals our appetite for sex. So naturally feeding and fucking go hand in hand. Sex without feeding or feeding without sex is only partially fulfilling. During sex your body releases endorphins into your blood and at your climax the endorphin levels multiply, so a vampire feeding will be satisfied longer ad strengthened more with those types of feeding."

"You didn't… I mean, as far as I know you didn't bite me when we… on New Years."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, okay." If I didn't know better I'd say that he sounded disappointed. But if I had fed from him I'm sure he would be furious. All in all he was taking the story better than I thought. But nothing of what I've said so far has been personal to him. Not yet. "Go on," he said.

"Okay, now that I explained how a vampire prefers to feed and the fact that without this method entirely will make or keep a vampire weak.

At the time I wasn't fully aware of that but I always felt like something was missing. Michael never allowed me to have intercourse with anyone other than himself. I was able to feed from him during our intimacies and he would feed from me. It was satisfying but it isn't enough. Not between two like creatures.

By only allowing me that and feeding on females without being brought to orgasm, he kept me bound and submissive and dependant on him alone.

When finally I pleaded and argued and demanded that I feed as he was always allowed to do. He denied me, telling me that I was to have none but him. I rebelled one night. He was off fucking and feeding so I left. This was the only time I was allowed to be left alone. I went to the boy who I was infatuated with and I seduced him that night. I fed like I hadn't ever before. By the time I left him, he was dead. I hadn't meant for him to die. I mourned for the loss and then returned to the cavern Michael and I shared.

He immediately knew what I had done. By my act of rebellion, our bond all but broke. I was able to see him in a different light and decided I wanted freedom.

He knew this and shackled me with chains inside our cavern. He was trying to regain my bonds and my obedience. I was beaten, stabbed, raped and broken. He would give me enough blood to heal and he would start again. It became a game to him. The more blood he gave the more warning the he would inflict more damage that time. He gave me enough to sustain me and repair me. He didn't want to kill me. The first fifty to a hundred years a vampire is New Blood and is fragile physically and mentally compared to those who are much older."

"What do you mean by 'broken'?" It was as if he were afraid of the answer. He probably should be.

"I wanted and begged for death. Often. He broke all my ribs, my jaw, my eye socket, most of my fingers and my wrist. He shattered my pelvis during one brutal rape. I was chained and weak and helpless. I would antagonize him further, trying to force him to accidentally kill me and put me out of my misery. He stabbed me and cut the dagger up from my pelvis to my sternum. I watched as my internal organs splattered to the floor, still barely pulsing with my heartbeat. It was the most horrifying experience. I had thought, 'Finally, I can die.' I was relieved when I thought that and blacked out. I woke up later, I don't know how much later, but I woke up thirsty for blood with everything back inside and I was carefully sewn up."

"That's were that scar came from on your stomach."

"Yes, I'm surprised you noticed it. It's so faint now."

"So you survived that, what happened next?"

Retelling the tale brought so many memories flooding back. I could remember phantom feelings of pain, but mostly they didn't seem real any longer. They were just a distant memory. I guess it was how I was able to cope. My brain refused to associate the memory with reality. It was like I relived it or remembered in third person. I was just a voyeur of my own experiences. Disassociation I think it is called.

"Mercy?"

"Sorry, Harry, I was just remembering." I visibly shook myself and continued my tale. I guessed that it was almost four in the morning by now.

"I stopped speaking all together after that. Michael would laugh and taunt me. But I refused to speak. I would feed when he offered and the violence almost ceased. He took my silence as a sign that he succeeded and was finally able to reform the bond. I just did not want another gutting like the last, or worst. And I certainly did not want to survive it.

In my silence I thought and planned. When he left to glutton himself I would experiment with wandless magic. Small things I would try in the beginning. I was unsuccessful and discouraged but I could see no other way out. I had to keep trying.

I was eventually able to perform 'incendio' and get a small flame and extinguish it. The more I tried, the more I focused the bigger the fire. I was so afraid of being discovered I was only able to try a few times a night. When my wandless 'incendio' was large enough and I was able to control it. I worked on alohamora. I had already learned how to focus for the fire so alohamora was easier.

It had been such a long time since I used these spells I could only remember a few. Some of the more complex ones I could remember but I did not want to try any of them without a wand. I felt confident enough in my plan that the next time he fed me I would implement my plan.

Four nights later he fed me. Feeding me weakened him but he was not weak. It only affected him a little bit. So I focused and concentrated as well as I could. He was standing a few feet from me taunting about the great blood he enjoyed that night. I pointed at him aiming all my focus and said, 'Incendio'. I watched as he screamed and cursed and burned. The smell of his burning flesh in the cavern was nauseating, but I forced myself to remain calm and not vomit.

After he fell to the stone floor I hurried and unlocked my chains and fled. I did not want to go near him just in case he wasn't truly dead. This was my only chance and I ran. I ran to the closest village and fed on the sleeping family. I showered and changed into the woman's clothes, stole a few hundred dollars and their car. I had roamed enough with Michael before I was imprisoned and knew the location of the airport.

I did not go home just in case he wasn't truly dead. That would be the first place he went to hunt me down, if he survived. We were in France at the time. I booked an immediate flight in another name to the United States. With the time difference and heading west I could beat the sun, barely. But I had to take the chance. So I arrived in Philadelphia. It was hard being by all by myself but I managed. I moved around a lot, just in case I was being hunted by anyone who knew Michael. He had quite a lot of followers that I had met through the years but none were close, none were sired by him. And none tried to help me for all that time I was his captive.

I fed and stole and used my only two spells I was sure of to get around, cover the evidence and go unnoticed.

After a time I received an owl from my parents. I hadn't received anything nor returned any correspondence for the time I was a prisoner. Their letter was frantic with worry, afraid for the worst and hopeful that I was alright. I decided that night to return home. I was lonely and I was so tired of running. I retuned home with a lot of stops in-between to be careful of the sun and to feed.

I was shocked to see that they looked so much older and I knew it was just because I hadn't aged physically. My parents heard my confession and loved me anyway. My father found an old archaic potion recipe and he made it, teaching me to make it too.

Drinking the potion I was able to eat food again and it suppressed the craving for blood and sex. If I was desperate a pig or cow would be slaughtered.

My mother came up with a charm on a specific stone to enable me movement during the day. I could be in the sun again. The trial for that was scary, but it worked. She waved another complex spell on the stone to suppress my magical leakage. Other witches or wizards could feel the overflow and know something was different about me.

This is the one she made. I had intensely studied everything I could to relearn spells and defense and potions. I was to enter Durmstrang since my father was a professor there. I entered as a sixth year, blending in nicely

I made a friend that year named Rachel. She and I were inseparable. After seventh year started I told her the truth about me. I trusted her. Very shortly after, she decided that she wanted to be young and beautiful forever. She said we could be each others companion. I refused. I told her no I couldn't do it. She grew angry and jealous. She told everyone she could and soon the upperclassmen came after me. I was expelled because parents didn't want my kind around their children. My father was dismissed from his position.

We went home and we though that it was over. Until visitors came to call the next night all wanting me to turn this relative or that lover. I refused all. And that angered them. We received a great number of Howlers after that. Muggles who turn to vampires cannot drink magical blood, it is toxic to them. Michael being strong enough and smart enough to build a resistance or a tolerance for my blood in order to sire me was very rare. Being magical by birth and turning, I am the only one who can drink Magical blood and be empowered by it, not poisoned.

Not long after that time, five Austrian Aurors burst into our home and demanded that my parents turn me over to them. They talked about public safety, but they weren't there for that reason. They had no Ministry paperwork to prove their claim.

My mother and I went into another room because my father told us to go and wait. He did it to protect us from what he knew would be a nasty duel. Once we went upstairs, the noise started of hexes fired and rebounding curses. I feared for my father's safely and told my mother that they should just let me go. She refused, she handed me Floo powder and told me to Floo to the Headmaster of Durmstrang. He was close to my father and would see me protected. She kissed me goodbye and headed back to my father's side.

I did as she told me. The Headmaster told me that if the Aurors did not have the appropriate forms that they worked for another. He told me that an evil wizard was regaining power in the U.K. and that he was most likely behind the crooked Aurors. It was Voldemort again.

He held a conference with Dumbledore and after assuring him that I was smart reliable and harmless, I was sent there. Dumbledore thought I was an asset to the cause. That if I wanted to atone for my prior sins that I was useful. If I failed, he didn't consider me to be a great loss.

I had to complete my seventh year. Learn the material and take my N.E.W.T.S. I was legal to use my wand outside of school grounds because of my actual age, but everyone felt that I needed the lessons in order to function in our world. I was determined to come and fight for the Light. I wanted to avenge my parents' death. I was devastated by their deaths and still am in many ways. I thought I could come here, get close and kill him. Needless to say it hasn't worked out quite that way.

Since the Austrian Ministry wasn't after me and the Aurors were either dead and one is still not coherent, one is. The two left alive were dishonorably discharged from the Aurors and charged with crimes committed in the Ministry's name without cause. I wasn't hunted further on that side.

My arrival was noted by Voldemort and I was watched. He thought he could cultivate me into fighting for his side. That is why he sent the Aurors after me, but this way it would take a bit more time. If the Aurors had taken me to him, I would have either died or been forced to serve him. I thought I could come in, kill him like I killed Michael and it would be over.

I wanted to repent for my sins while with Michael. I wanted to eradicate the world of him. I thought it would balance the scales from the deaths I caused to the lives saved.

Dumbledore watched carefully. I was supposed to be undercover and not announce what I was. I wouldn't be able to help the Light if I was expelled from Hogwarts. If it did come out, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to prevent my expulsion."

By now it was close to six and Harry looked tired and so was I. "Maybe we should continue this another time."

"No, I want to hear the rest."

"Well, I got involved with Draco. Then I was introduced to Lucius. Shortly after my faux pas at Malfoy Manor I was invited by the Dark Lord to join his ranks as his second. I refused at first and I realized that he was much more powerful than I ever thought. I bargained with him and accepted. This was still under the guidance of Dumbledore and Snape. I could only play the part and return information.

"What faux pas?"

"Oh, I had a severe run in with Lucius and he won. I would rather not talk about that. It is much more fresh in my memory than what I lived through with Michael." He nodded his assent that I would not have to go into detail about that night.

"I knew I was trapped. He would have no qualms about killing me and I can not harm him directly. I became a Death Eater and have passed information along to Dumbledore."

"You're a Death Eater! I had sex with a vampire. Not only that but a Death Eater?" The information was just sinking in and he had the normal reaction now. He had a harder time with the fact that I was a Death Eater than with my revelation of being a bloodsucker. "I've been your friend. Seamus, what happened? Was that you?" He asked accusatory, but I really couldn't blame him.

I paused for a moment. Telling him would push him away. I was taking a chance again. But Harry was supposed to be on the side of Light. Were second chances were possible.

"Mercy, was that you?" he voice was hushed, like he was determined to know but didn't really want the answer either.

"That was my initiation. I really didn't want to. He, Voldemort, said that he would die no matter what. His parents were already dead. If I didn't, they would torture him and he would die slow. And I would die too for disobedience. I wouldn't be able to avenge my parents. So I did it. I killed him quickly and painlessly and I was marked through a blood ritual.

I found out after who it was. I learned that from the ritual I can only communicate to Dumbledore through…." I realized that I was able to tell Harry without choking on my own blood. Why?

"I wasn't supposed to be able to talk about this to anyone."

"So you could only talk about it with Snape and now obviously me?"

"Severus doesn't know my whole story. Anything related to Death Eaters I was bound during the blood ritual to not be able to reveal anything of them with anyone other than Death Eaters or Voldemort. I don't understand."

Harry moved his fringe back, exposing his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "I think it's this. I share a link with Voldemort. That is probably why."

"So now that you know everything, what now?"

"I don't know. I can't trust you anymore. The vampire thing I can handle, since you had enough control not to bite me. You killed Seamus!" he shouted. Tears lined his face and he angrily brushed them away. He obviously wanted to move on. It was possible that he would eventually see that I had no choice and that his friend would have died no matter what my choice was. "It's good that you are spying and all. But you are still a Death Eater. The blood ritual, you drank from Voldemort, right?"

I nodded, not really able to look at him. "You are bound to him like you were bound to Michael?"

"No, that was different. But yes I am bound to him by this," I turned and showed him the brand. He didn't ask anything about it being different. I guess he was sort of shell shocked right now. I ached that he said he couldn't trust me. But I really couldn't blame him either. It felt like another nail in my coffin. "Will you expose me?" That is what I asked but the real question I wanted to ask was will he push me away? Would he, along with what Severus has already made clear, and what Draco said with his actions instead of words. That I was unwanted here? That I was unloved, uncared for? Unprotected? Would I have to join Voldemort in truth to find a place I belonged? A place where I was wanted and valued? No, not loved, but if I couldn't have love I would regretfully trade that unpredictable emotion for belonging.

"No, I won't tell. But I don't think we can be friends anymore. I want you to stay away from Hermione too. Speaking of Hermione, was that you too? Did you murder her parents?"

"No, it wasn't me. I was as shocked as everyone else after you told me." I was lying. I knew that if that bit of truth came out, he would tell. I would be exposed. I would be hunted.

"Since you confessed to Seamus I guess I'll believe you. But I swear if I find out later that you did it and then lied about it, I'll kill you myself. And you'll get your wish for death."

"I understand."

He got up and stretched his stiff muscles. He turned and unwarded the door. He turned to face me again, "I'm not bluffing, Mercedes. Stay away from the friends I have left or I'll kill you." I knew he was completely serious the first time he said it. And he was scary in his own right at this moment. Hardly anyone called me by my first name. If they did I was always in trouble.

"I understand, Harry. I understand."

"Good." Then he was gone.

I went to bed as everyone stirred. They had a full day of lessons. I decided to make the best of it and showered again to wake myself up and headed for class.

It felt good to tell my story somehow. But telling it just got me pushed further out of friendship. It was as if I was outside looking in. Severus was damn accurate on that point. My last remaining friends here and I wasn't allowed near them anymore. That was one thing Harry and Voldemort agreed upon. Sure there were other people in Hogwarts. There were other girls in Slytherin that I could befriend. But it wasn't worth it only to be pushed away again. I am actually shocked that I have any pieces of my heart left because every time I turn around lately, it's being broken.

11


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leave Me to Bleed - Erasure

It wasn't me who saw you standing by the neon lit door

It wasn't me who saw you clinging to somebody I deplore

Baby, don't show your face

Don't move in my direction

Leave me to bleed

Your love, love can be fatal

Leave Me to Bleed

It wasn't me that heard you whisper a name I've never heard before

It wasn't me that heard you steal out by the secret door

I've been suspecting

I've done my own detecting

Leave me to bleed

Your love, love can be fatal

Leave me to bleed

It wasn't me that saw you pick up a letter fallen on the floor

It wasn't me that heard you say you couldn't love me anymore

There's no mistaking I guess I've just been waiting

Leave me to bleed

Your love, love can be fatal

Leave me to bleed

Since my confessional to Harry, I was indeed outside the glass looking in. The good news was that he hadn't told anyone. I avoided the library as much as possible, so I didn't have to confront Hermione about why I avoided her now as well.

I kept my nose in a book mostly. I was either reading the material for class or I was reading for pleasure. Pleasure reading was my only escape from reality now. Long days followed long nights following longer days. I was fairly content with how my nights were. I spent them on raids, revels and release. I was stronger now than I had ever been before. The combination of two kills a week at minimum and supplementing with the powerful blood of Voldemort's, I had become a force to be reconed with. It made my days almost worth it.

I still ached for Draco. I had only meant for us to break up for the short time that it would be until the war was over. I had originally planned on our reunion when the smoke cleared. I had promised him that in a few years I would happily sire him. I had no intention of giving him up during that time. I just wouldn't change him yet. That plan backfired, painfully.

Without his link to my human self and without the compassionate link I had with Harry and Hermione I was lost. After my initiation, Severus didn't and couldn't look at me the same.

I had seen a softer side of him before I was officially made a Death Eater. Granted he was constantly his snarky intimidating self, but our liaisons opened me up to his multiple dimensions. That side just wasn't as abrasive or jagged as his public self. I believe that after witnessing my initiation and subsequently my wanton behavior with Lucius, he couldn't handle it. To see that was I was as dark if not more so than himself. He seen in me all the things he abhorred in himself.

I did not desire love from Harry or Hermione. I desired friendship. Those who would or could be there for comfort when love turned you away. That's what friendship meant to me. It should be a safe haven from the cruelties of the world. When you needed defending or rescuing even from yourself. They would be there. Friends should be protectors of you and fighters for you.

I haven't had that kind of friendship in my entire existence. I've had echoes of parts of it, but never had I had the true and full extent of it. So, because of what I've done, because I confessed, because I desired that kind of acceptance so whole heartedly. I opened myself up and found myself cast out once more.

I received an owl, demanding a meeting after class with Severus. These meetings were never good. So after charms I headed for the dungeons with the rest of Slytherins. I knocked on Snape's closed office door.

"Enter," he commanded.

I opened the door in student mode, "You requested to speak with me, sir?"

"Sit," he demanded. And so I obeyed. He flicked his wand toward the door warding with the usual locking and soundproofing charms.

"What have you discovered?"

"Nothing yet."

"You mean to tell me that you have been a Death Eater since the beginning of December, and have no information? You have been with him every night for the last month and a half and you have nothing?"

"Yes, that's the gist of it," I said boredly.

"I do not believe you."

"Believe what you will, Severus."

"Are you a Death Eater or a spy?"

"I am both, Severus."

"Without brining information, you are no spy for our side."

"Our side, Severus? I am on my side, not yours, not Dumbledore's and not the Dark Lord's."

"I thought you came here with the intention of siding with the Light. I thought you wanted to atone."

"I did, but recently certain developments have occurred. Now the only one I look out for is me. My survival has become my number one priority. Not some trumped up cause. I have recently been enlightened."

Severus sat back in his chair, absorbing my words. I sat back as well, leaning the wooden chair back on it's rear legs and put my feet up on Severus' desk crossed my ankles and waited. He looked at my offending boots and looked at me, but didn't say anything. Odd.

"I can read between the lines, Mercedes. I know your underlying meaning. It is evident to me where and with whom you truly stand beside in the war to come. You are dismissed."

I dropped my feet and the chair with a loud bang and stood. "I guess we understand on another now."

"No, I do not understand you, Mercy. I pity you. Leave now."

I turned with a flourish of robes that would make the bat proud and left.

After the meeting with Mercy, Severus stood and headed toward Dumbledore's office at the brisk pace. Severus was more than concerned and more than worried. He was much closer to frantic as the ascended the staircase two steps at a time.

"What has happened, Severus?" Albus had rarely seen his pupil, his Potions Master in quite a state before.

"Albus, she's turned. I have no doubt that she is his in truth."

Albus' eyes lost their perpetual twinkle as the full weight of Severus' revelation assailed him.

"What do you suggest we do now?"

Severus sat in the plush armchair heavily, "Whatever it is, we must act quickly. She may have already revealed my duplicity or soon will. Then my life is forfeit."

"Do you truly believe that she is committed to Tom? Or has she been pushed to it? Has she received what she desired most from our side, or does she believe she is unable to receive it and has turned to Tom. Therefore settling for what he offers?"

"Damnit, old man. What are you talking about? Stop speaking in riddles. You seem to know much more than you tell me. My life is at stake right now. Tell me what I need to know. And furthermore, someone should not be bribed to repent for their sins. Atonement only works by sacrifice."

Albus nodded once and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He was concerned but not concerned enough for Severus.

Severus shook his head and leaned forward elbows on knees cradling his head in his hands. In all the years Severus has dealt with the Headmaster, he should be used to his sense of whimsy by now. His life being in jeopardy did not diminish that.

"Alright, Severus. You are right. I apologize for that. I'll come clean with what I know so far. Our Miss Xavier is such a moody witch; you never can tell what she will do next. I have been working with Mr. Potter on his Occlumency and have been enlightened by a few things unknown by you, Tom and until recently, myself.

Did you know that not all creatures' motivation for their actions is for the gain of power or greed of material possessions, or for the driving force of vengeance? Or even for the sake of guilt?"

"Albus, please make your point before I either have a coronary or fall asleep."

"My point is, Severus, that during my last session with Mr. Potter I learned a great deal more about our enigma. We have only been privy to so little of this information until now."

"Albus…" Severus' tone was warning that he was close to exploding.

"Miss Xavier confessed her whole tale to Mr. Potter, excluding only few details of information, not much. Mr. Potter's reaction I believe was the final straw. And he knows it."

"So the Boy Who Lived to Do No Wrong has had a secret affair with our resident Death Eater?"

"No, not entirely at any rate. She told Harry simply because she doesn't love him. I believe that she does care and won't stop caring about who she chose as her friends."

"So that's it? That's your evidence that she is safe, because she told Potter?" Severus laughed manically.

"No, but I believe that she enjoys tormenting you."

"I don't believe you Albus. She is not doing it to just get a rise out of me."

"No, but she has had a few opportunities in the past to strike out and maim if not kill him. She did not take those chances."

"How long ago? Because I just saw her. This…she is completely different."

"Is she truly different or is your perception only altered?"

"No, she is different."

"That may be the case. As long as she doesn't harm anyone on school grounds I can not expel her. We will have to make do and have her watched closely. I'll have the ghosts and portraits alerted and they will monitor her activity within these walls."

Severus had no choice but to let the matter rest, for now. Severus still wasn't comfortable about it. He was almost positive that if the war broke out tomorrow that Mercedes Xavier would stand by the Dark Lord's side and slaughter a large quantity of her classmates.

It was the middle of March when my brand burned painfully. It was only nine thirty and I could guess that it must be urgent. I stripped off my uniform and dressed in my purple gown and grabbed my box with my Death Eater garb and rushed to the gates. I apparated immediately and knelt down and bowed as the usual protocol.

I hadn't been able to braid my hair and I didn't want to waste time since the trek from the dungeons to the gates took enough. I did not want to be late.

I waited patiently for Voldemort to address me and bid me to rise. Then I caught the scent rolling over me from the Dark Lord only a few paces away. It was rage. I hadn't done anything recently that would inspire such emotion.

So I waited and he circled me slowly. Waiting was excruciating because I wasn't sure, didn't know what I had done so terribly wrong.

Then he struck. He pulled my hair painfully back, forcing my eyes to meet his enflamed red ones It slipped out of my mouth before I could reign it in, "What have I done to displease you so, My Lord?"

"That's interesting. You don't know. Or are there so many acts of treason that you can not choose between to confess?"

"I…don't…understand." I stuttered. He shoved me away so I was sprawled on the floor.

"Crucio," he screamed and extended all his rage into the curse. The pain overwhelmed me and engulfed me that I felt my blood boil and my body convulsed until darkness swallowed me.

Awareness came slowly, like trying to grasp wisps of fog. When my feeling returned to my body I recognized from the strain in my arms and the cold iron around my wrists. I was shackled with my arms spread and raised and my feet touching the floor. I had spent a considerable amount of time in this same position or very nearly. I felt the shift of air caress my skin and I knew I was naked.

When my vision returned, I saw Lucius off to the side, watching. His eyes were predatory, but his face was blank. He nodded once behind me. Signaling to my punisher that I was once more aware and torment could commence.

I remained silent as the entered my line of vision. "You have been a very bad little vampire." Still I said nothing, waiting. "Do you know what this is, pet?" He gestured to the object curled in his hand.

"A bull whip, My Lord."

"Yes it is. You see, rifling through your mind I found bits of information I had not seen before."

I wondered when he had entered my mind and how much information he found.

"Your Maker used this same equipment, yes?"

"He did, My Lord."

"Now, we both know how that ended. This shall be a test for you, pet. You are to stay in these shackles until I release you. If you try to escape, you will make me angrier than I already am."

"I do not wish to anger you, My Lord."

"But you have, pet. You already have."

"Let me know what my transgression was and I will rectify it."

"During Potter's training sessions with Dumbledore, he has suppressed a memory so far in the recesses of his mind. Suppressing it in the manner in which he has tried, opened a backdoor he is unaware of."

I knew horror flickered behind my eyes. "Yes. That memory. Discovering a similar memory in your mind confirmed that is was in fact real and not merely a fantasy." He glided closer to me, reaching out his hand to trace the faint scar down my midsection, "This scar confirmed my suspicion. You memory was only extra proof." He grasped my chin firmly for my eyes to meet his, "What have you to say for yourself, my pet, my consort, my Death Eater!"

"I thought I could get closer to him for you, My Lord."

"I believe you got close enough, don't you? And had you done it for me, I would have been aware of it. If I wanted you to do it, I would have ordered it. Crucio!"

He didn't hold the curse as long as the first time, but it was long enough. My legs buckled beneath me, my wrists painfully held my weight and my shoulders strained with the stretch. I shakily stood once more, relieving my arms, but shudders of the after effects of the curse coursed through me.

"Now, what was your agenda, my pet?"

"None, My Lord. I had no ulterior motives. It just happened just that once. It was not worth your wrath."

"That I believe. Since it was just once, and you did regret it before I ever knew. Also since you have been so loyal since it occurred, I won't kill you, pet. But you may wish I did."

"I am fortunate, My Lord. I will accept what punishment you rightly give for which I deserve."

"So eloquent, my pet. Isn't she, Lucius?" I had forgotten that Lucius was still there.

"Yes, My Lord, she usually is."

"Your honeyed forked tongue always amuses me, pet. It is your way of placating me, and I must admit, it endears you to me."

"I am happy when you are, My Lord."

He backed away a few paces unraveling the leather whip. "Spread your legs, pet." I did as he commanded a bit further than shoulder width apart. It would help brace me for the upcoming impact. He lengthened the chains enough for the difference in height and I wrapped my hands on the chains above my wrists. I knew what was to come would hurt.

"Done this before, have you?" Lucius asked me. I did not answer him.

"Silence Lucius. You are here because I allow it."

"Of course, My Lord."

Voldemort looked into my eyes, his still burned with anger and he snapped his wrist. I felt rather than seen the tail slice across my chest. I could smell the blood and did not look away from his eyes as he brought it down once more, twice more. He seemed satisfied with the amount of blood dripping down my things. He moved behind me. Not knowing when a blow would come made my skin hypersensitive. I heard the crack and felt the sting as few seconds later. He continued to bring it down in quick succession, neither giving me time for breath nor for my muscles to relax from the constant arch my body formed. I hadn't screamed yet, the pain was beyond it at the moment or the pain hadn't completely registered yet. Gasps of breath were all I was capable of.

He paused and the silence filled the room, deafening. The cracks of the whip had filled the area just a moment ago made the silence more noticeable. There was a shift of movement and I felt his bare chest mould to my bloody back. I whimpered softly when he moved my hair over my shoulder, exposing my back further.

"Spread your legs further, pet."

I silently complied; he reached around and inserted two fingers into me. "Do you like this, pet?'

"Pleasing you pleases me, My Lord."

"It feels like it pleases you a bit more than I want you pleased." He scissored his fingers and from the sound it was evident that I was wet. I always did tread that fine line between pleasure and pain. It was as a result of my earliest lessons from Michael.

"Potter was here, inside. He was here that I have been countless times after. This," he shoved his fingers in brutally, "is not something I wished to have in common with Harry" he shoved in again, "Bloody," he repeated he action, "Potter." He shoved once more and withdrew.

"Did you enjoy it? Was it worth it?"

"No, My Lord," I breathed.

"I didn't think so," He moved back a fraction and swiped his hand down my bloody back. I didn't know what he was doing or what he planned until I felt his head, slick with my blood, prod my rear entrance. He pulled my hips back and forced himself inside. As he fucked I felt no pleasure, only pain as he carelessly ripped the sensitive tissue. He came quickly and released me. "Lucius, I want you to find something to keep her wounds open longer." I kept my head bowed.

"I have made you stronger than I realized, pet. Your wounds are healing already." Lucius disappeared and came back fifteen minutes later, carrying a large bucket of some sloshing liquid. He set if down some feet behind me. I couldn't tell what happened but I guessed that Voldemort dipped a large portion of the tail end of the whip into the unknown substance.

"This, pet, is a concoction of various extracts of plants with an added ingredient. I won't tell you what exactly it is, but I will tell you it is an alkaloid. It is highly potent and acidic." I visibly shuddered once as his revelation seeped into my foggy brain.

"It will work on you exactly as acid would. It will keep you wounds open, preventing healing and it will eat slowly away at the regenerating flesh."

I had no idea how long he planned this. It was possible that the original intention was when the Aurors were supposed to bring me to him, used to persuade me to join him. He really was demented. But Deity forbid I say anything of the sort now.

The next lash came like all the others but as the mysterious liquid seeped into my skin, it tingled and then I felt it burn. A few more lashed and the tingling became apparent that it was the bubbling I felt. I was feeling it eat away at the flesh trying in vain to heal. This time I cried, tears of blood streaking down my face falling from my cheeks to splatter on the floor.

He continued relentlessly as I sobbed and mumbled incoherently. The pain was so intense that I vomited the remaining of my last meal from the previous night. When he finally ceased, I knew my back, bottom and thighs were a bloody blistering bubbling mess.

He came back into my line of sight and stood in front of me, avoiding the small puddle of bloody vomit. He pulled his wand out and I flinched. He uttered, "Non Gradatio. Castitas pudicita." I had no idea what it was, but I could bet that it wasn't good. "Lucius see her to the gates of Hogwarts and don't forget to redress her." I looked up in time to see Lucius bow and Voldemort disapparate.

Lucius approached me and flicked his wand at the puddle at his feet in order to get closer. He reached his hand to fondle my breast, still covered in blood. "That is a nice look for you. Bound in chains, bloody and submissive."

"Fuck off, Lucius."

"Evidently not submissive enough." His hand reached down to my groin, but I felt nothing. His eyes widened in surprise and a wicked smile spread across his face. "Interesting," was all he said. He released the grip of the shackles letting me fall to my knees and redressed me. The fabric of my clothing, so soft before, was now abrasive and intensified the pain I was already in.

I don't ever recall being in this much pain before. I may have been, but right now my skin was my enemy and the pain was excruciating. Lucius picked me up by my upper arms and we disapparated. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the enormous gates leading to Hogwarts. Lucius released me roughly, closer to shoving me away from him. With a pop he was gone.

The pain making me dizzy and I stumbled and fell. The wind was cold and the gravel path bruised my hands and knees. I crawled slowly, each movement using muscles in my back. Their bunching and flexing with the effort to move forward abraded on my clothing. Any movement brought forth a moan or whimper of pain for each inch gained.

The path was so long, I was positive that I would never make it. I collapsed to the rocky gravel and lay my cheek on the rough stones. Blackness enveloped me just after I witnessed the snow begin to fall.

Non Gradatio – no climax

Castitas pudicita – feminine chastity

10


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Policy of Truth

Harry had noticed Mercy opening the door leaving the Entrance Hall at about nine thirty. It was a half hour before curfew. During his Occlumency session tonight, his scar started hurting. Dumbledore decided to call an end to the lesson and gave Harry a vial of pain reliever potion. After being dismissed and on his way back to Gryffindor Tower, that was when he noticed Mercy's departure.

He knew from his previous pain, that Voldemort was very angry. He wondered what he was so angry about and hoped that it meant something good for the Order. He told his roommates that he had a headache and was going to bed, even though the potion the Headmaster had given him eliminated the pain. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the old parchment that was the Marauders Map. He always got a twinge of melancholy when he pulled the map of Hogwarts and its grounds out. He wondered about his father and friends' mischief and reminisced about his own.

He got in bed, kicked his shoes off, closed his curtains and got comfortable. Then he opened the parchment and with his wand whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then he whispered, "Lumos," so he could watch the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Everything seemed as it should and everyone was where they should be. All but one. He watched for such along time that the images became blurry and he dozed off.

He woke up a time later realizing that he had fallen asleep. He checked the map again, searching for one name, but did not find her. He was relieved when he seen a dot appear with her name next to it, and he didn't know why he felt that way. Her dot moved slowly, it was hard to tell if she was moving at all, but she made a small bit of progress. He stared so intently at this one point that the dot became fuzzy.

He shook his head to clear his vision and refocused. The small dot signifying her stopped moving, even a small amount. His heart began to race and his palms started to sweat. He almost laughed for actually worrying about this killer who murdered his friend. Whispering, "Nox," he lay down with the intention of going to sleep. He twisted and turned trying to get comfortable and relax enough to fall asleep.

He lay for awhile. The unmoving dot kept haunting him and he persisted on mentally banishing it. He repeated the mantra of 'Why should I care?' over and over in his mind. He wondered why he should feel guilty for not going out to see if she was alive. How can you tell if a vampire is alive or not, he wondered. Weren't they dead anyway? Maybe he should go to Dumbledore? But then he would want to know how Harry knew. No, not a good idea. Dumbledore assured him that Mercy was as safe as a vampire Death Eater spy could be. But that didn't convince him.

Harry punched his pillow and resolved to check one more time, thinking she probably already made it to bed by now. He was unsure of what he would do if she was still there. He with, "Lumos," checked the map once more. She was in the same exact spot. Harry put the map in his trunk, he didn't want to get caught with it again and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Almost out the seventh years' dormitory, he turned around and put his shoes on. He thought of waking Ron, but decided against it seeing as Ron was really hard to wake plus the fact that Ron never really liked Mercy in the first place.

He donned the cloak and silenced his shoes as he raced down the numerous staircases to the Entrance Hall and out the door. He barely noticed the three inches of snow blanketing everything in sight. His shoes made no sound as he walked the path, but the imprints were evident that he had come. He almost walked by her, he could barely make out her silhouette in the snow. He knelt down beside her still form and brushed the snow from her head. The hood of her cloak covered her hair and part of her face. He brought his wand up and illuminated the area surrounding them. He brought his wand down to look closer. He pulled the hood away from her face and saw blood streaked down her cheeks crystallizing from the cold. Her eyelashes were clumped with red crystals as well. Her cheek rested on the unforgiving stone. Harry tried checking for a pulse and surprisingly got a very faint beat. Then it stopped. Just when he thought he imagined it, her heart beat once again, just once. He tried to figure out what to do from here.

He hadn't thought this through before coming out here. The only clear thing right now was to get her inside the castle. He debated the actual mechanics of that task. If he levitated her he couldn't get there unnoticed. If he carried her he could cover them both barely with the invisibility cloak. But carrying her posed its own problem. He did not want to place a known vampire that close while having an unknown injury. Would she come to and bite him?

While he debated coming out here and now debated on what to do, was she dying? He came to the conclusion of throwing his cloak over her and disillusioning himself then levitating her invisible body. He wasn't sure the spell would work on her kind; otherwise he would not put his father's cloak on her. He grasped the cloak with one hand so he could keep track of where she was and used his wand to aim their direction.

He had to turn around and use his back to open the heavy doors. Once inside he climbed the stairs to take the unconscious vampire to the Infirmary. He detoured quickly to the Head Girl's suite. Hermione would know what to do. She would be cross with him for disturbing her at such an hour and definitely for withholding the information that her one time friend was a vampire. He reached her portrait and banged loudly. He cringed a moment when he realized his banging echoed down the silent corridors. After a few moments he knocked again still loudly, but he felt like it was an emergency.

She opened the door, sleep disheveled with her Hogwarts robe in one hand and her wand in the other. She looked right through Harry and down both directions of the corridor before Harry realized to put Mercy down and flick his wand on himself, ending the spell. When he materialized Hermione gave an eep of surprise.

"Harry what's going on?" she demanded.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you."

"Well, come in then," she said impatiently.

"No, I can't," he bent over and pulled his cloak off the prone figure.

Hermione gave a gasp and bent over as well to inspect the unconscious girl.

"Don't get to close, Hermione. She's dangerous."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. God, what happened to her?"

"Hermione, listen to me, she's dangerous. I haven't told you before but she's a vampire."

Hermione gave him a look, "I knew that already, Harry. Well, I strongly suspected. You just proved it though. All the signs were there if one bothered to look for them. So, where did you find her? She's freezing."

"I was watching the map and I seen her outside not moving. She was covered in snow when I got there."

"Why were you watching your map at this hour?"

"Long story. What should we do with her?"

"The Infirmary, of course," Hermione looked at him like he was stupid.

Harry sighed and nodded. They stood and Harry pointed his wand at her, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Taking her to the Infirmary."

"You can't just lift her? She's not diseased. She's not contagious. And she's been our friend for most of the year."

"I don't want her that close to me. It's not you volunteering to carry her with her teeth inches away from your neck."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and shook her head in defeat. Harry spelled Mercy the rest of the way to the Infirmary. Harry put her on a cot, face down since he found her that way and moved her that way. Hermione knocked on Madame Pomfrey's chamber door.

The mediwitch burst out with her bathrobe over her floor length nightgown. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?"

"It's Mercedes, Madame Pomfrey. Harry found her and she's unconscious."

"Where did Mr. Potter find her at this hour?" she said bustling over to the Slytherin.

"Outside, under the snow?" he answered, unsure.

"How did you manage that, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, uh…" he stammered.

"Never mind, you. Miss Granger, use the Floo to alert the Headmaster. Mr. Potter, back to your dormitory."

Harry nodded but only walked toward Hermione as she finished her call. After she pulled her head out of the fireplace, Dumbledore stepped through and dusted himself off. Shortly after, Professor Snape did as well, but he didn't have a speck of soot on him.

Madame Pomfrey closed the curtain surrounding her patient and used her wand to remove the girl's clothing. What she discovered she held the back of her hand over her mouth to keep her reaction in. She never had seen such a mess in all her years as a school mediwitch. She would have to assess the damage and the girl would have to be transferred to St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore called respectively from the other side of the curtain, letting her know that he had arrived. Poppy covered Mercedes up to her waist with a white sheet. Before she reached the other side of the bed to inform the Headmaster, the sheet absorbed the blood from the wounds it covered.

She found Albus and Severus waiting for her. "Albus, she needs to be moved to St. Mungo's."

"I'm afraid, Poppy, that isn't possible."

"What? Why?"

As Albus explained Miss Xavier's exact situation and Poppy's objections, Severus listened impatiently. He moved to sidestep the mediwitch but Poppy wouldn't allow it.

Meanwhile, once the two Gryffindors knew the adults were furiously debating in hushed voices they approached the curtained cot. Harry parted the curtain slowly and quickly shut them.

"Come on, Harry."

Harry turned, his eyes as wide as saucers and mutely shook his head. In Harry's shock he wasn't fast enough to stop Hermione from pulling the curtain back sharply. Hermione stood in horror as the sight before her refused to register.

"Oh, god. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Me too."

Hermione turned away embracing Harry for comfort. Harry closed his eyes to escape the scene but the image was seared behind his eyelids. Only faint movement confirmed that she was still breathing. A bustling of cloth alerted the adults to a new presence as well as the two others. Draco stood, disheveled and out of breath from his long trek from the dungeons.

"What do you need, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey enquired.

"Head rooms…alarm…emergency…came here…" he panted.

"We can handle it from here children, go."

Draco could make out a mane of long black hair between the Gryffindors and the curtain. He walked over briskly and pulled the curtain further back. Seeing the woman he loved and lost in that state, he bent double and vomited on the floor. Madame Pomfrey was irate when she cleaned the mess and tried to evict the students.

A long moan of pain from the bed diverted her attention. The students closed in without the mediwitch noticing. Snape smirked at Malfoy for his weak constitution before he seen her too. He worked hard to not display his reaction, but it was difficult.

Mercy's eyes opened a fraction to take in her surroundings before she closed them again. Her breathing had sped up with her awareness.

"Poppy, perhaps they can stay. You may need a set of extra hands."

"What help would they be, Albus? They are children." She flicked her wand conjuring four leather straps and secured her patient to the bed. Mercy struggled a moment then relaxed. Poppy grabbed a wash cloth and a bottle of saline solution. After discovering what Miss Xavier was, there wasn't much else they could do for her. It also ruled out any pain potions she had in her cabinet.

She doused the cloth and swiped her back gently but firmly. Mercedes screamed and arched. Her muscles flexed once, twice and the third time she ripped the straps from the bed. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Severus each grabbed a limb instinctively. Hermione and Draco were closer to her arms and Harry and Severus held a leg each. Mercy held her hand holders and squeezed. Draco grimaced in pain and Hermione gasped.

"Good thing they are here, Poppy?"

"Yes, yes, of course you're right. Fetch more cloths and saline while you're being right, Albus."

Dumbledore did as she bid. Draco swiped hair out of her face. She looked up and smiled at Draco. Even through her pain, her heart was in her eyes. Hermione did not miss the look she gave him of adoration. She couldn't understand how Mercy could love or adore someone like Malfoy, but resolved that it wasn't really any of her business.

Dumbledore came back and handed Pomfrey the requested items. Poppy poured the solution directly on her back issuing another ear piercing shriek. "I hope someone put a sound barrier on the Infirmary or else the entire castle would have heard that," Severus stated.

"I took care of that before I retrieved the items Poppy needed," Albus said.

"Who would have done such a thing?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"One guess, Granger," Draco answered.

"In all my years…Never…such a state…" Poppy grumbled.

"What caused it?" Hermione wondered.

Mercy gasps between flexing from pain, "Whip…Acid…Hurts…"

"You can't go back, Mercy." Harry adamantly said.

"Have to," she weakly replied.

"Next time, he'll kill you for sure," Harry said. He still wondered why he cared.

"If he was going to do that, Potter, he would have done so by now," Snape said.

Talking directly to Mercy, Draco caressed her hair offering comfort, "What did you do? Why did he do this?"

"Don't wanna talk about…it."

"We should know, Mercy. Just in case," Snape softly requested. Surprise was evident on the faces of the onlookers, excluding Dumbledore, that Snape addressed her by her first name.

"Back door…Harry's mind…Occlumency…"

"What does that have…oh no."

"What, Potter?" Draco demanded before anyone else had the chance.

"Mercy…I…we…and I guess Voldemort got through my mind, my memory."

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean," Draco pleaded.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Afraid so," he finally answered.

Draco dropped her hand and stepped away like she was diseased.

Fed up with the boy's behavior, Hermione interjected, "Damnit, Malfoy. Open your eyes. She's had no one for months. You're off shagging Pansy at every opportunity. But do you see the way she looks at you? Do you?"

"This is not the time for this discussion, Draco." Severus forestalled any further debate. "Now if you don't mind, hold a hand. If not, then leave. We have a job to do."

Draco nodded and resumed his task of holding her hand to keep her still, but ceased any comforting gestures.

Poppy applied more saline and Mercy arched up and shrieked once more. Poppy continued her ministrations using a fresh washcloth for each pass, removing a bit more of the blood, acid and saline. Mercy gripped her hand holders and screamed again. She struggled for a few moments, trying to escape the pain. Then her body went limp.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he relaxed his grip on her leg.

The sheet covering her from the waist down to her thighs was dark red from the blood seeping through. The linens beneath her were pink from the combined fluids streaming off.

"She passed out again, I'm afraid. I still need you to hold her. She will come around again shortly." Madame Pomfrey addressed the small crowd. Usually she would have insisted on absolute quiet. This time though she seemed to need the distraction in order to separate her mind from what she was actually seeing. That was the main reason mediwizards were trained and employed at St. Mungo's in pairs. A school mediwitch, in the public's opinion, did not need the benefits of partnership. They usually only took care of colds, hexes, and Quidditch injuries. This trauma would have been treated at St. Mungo's for that reason.

But Dumbledore overruled on Poppy's decision to transfer the girl to a more qualified facility. He stressed greatly that it should not go further than the Infirmary. He insisted that Poppy could handle it. Poppy wasn't so sure anymore. This would haunt her nightmares for a very long while.

"While she is out, I'm going to peel back the remaining sheet and clean those wounds. I want you to hold her and prepare for her to startle. Everyone close your eyes."

"I think we've all seen that much of her," Draco spat. "Well at least I hope not all of us," he referred to Dumbledore.

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that I have seen no more of your paramour than this." Dumbledore lowered his chin and leveled his gaze over his glasses at Draco.

Poppy gently peeled the sheet back as she grumbled of the impropriety of having so many men in the room. She mumbled about witches valuing their decency. Dumbledore turned around though and busied himself retrieving more supplies. The sheet was sticking in some areas and the mediwitch eased it off. Since her patient was still unconscious, she tried to do the most efficient job as fast as possible, while the girl couldn't feel it. She finished cleaning the wounds and dressed them with gauze.

She shooed the men out behind the curtain because she was going to levitate her and change the bed linens and complete her exam. She hoped the Slytherin's front half wasn't a mirror of the back.

Hermione stayed, holding her hand needlessly soothing the unhearing girl. The front half was covered in drying blood, but there was no evidence of injury. The mediwitch continued her evaluation by checking her pelvic region for evidence of rape. There was so much blood; it was hard to determine where it originated from.

She cleaned her patient up with a murmured incantation and discovered two disturbing things. The first was the evidence of an impenetrable chastity spell. The other was minor evidence that she was sodomized without care or consent. Poppy decided to lay her patient back on her stomach so she didn't have to turn her over to recheck the progress of healing. Once everything was neat and tidy she recalled the concerned men back in.

"Madame Pomfrey, will she be all right?" Hermione broke the silence.

"She can technically sustain much worse and would unfortunately live through it."

"Unfortunately?" Hermione responded.

Draco interjected before Madame Pomfrey had a chance. "Surviving unending torture and not being allowed the release death brings. Surviving things that would kill us, she would be forced to endure over and over again."

"Vivid, Mr. Malfoy. Had this conversation before, have you?" Snape said not unkindly.

"A few times, yes," he answered.

"If something like this were to happen to one of us, would we survive it?" Hermione questioned.

"From what I've seen, the time she passed out on the grounds is when a human would have died. The shock plus the immense blood loss would have been too much for the average human to sustain," Pomfrey finished in her lecturing tone.

"I believe we are done. Children go back to bed. The Headmaster will excuse your absence from class later today since it is almost five am. You have been very mature, all three of you."

After the students departed, Poppy addressed Severus and Dumbledore. "There are a few things I need to inform you both of, before you return to bed as well."

Normally she would notify the student's Head of House anyway, but since Albus informed her of the girl's role as a Death Eater and spy he should know as well. Things kept getting more and more complicated. In hushed tones she explained, "I found evidence of an impenetrable chastity spell. Only the person who cast it can break it. It prevents either form of penetration or any form of self satisfaction." Poppy was proud of her ability to refrain from blushing at the least part. Talking with the girls was one thing, but telling such details to two men was another.

"She was roughly sodomized beforehand and the residual semen leakage burned her clothing and linens, but didn't affect her skin. I don't understand, but it's what I found."

"The Dark Lord ingested enough of Nagini's venom during the ritual that killed the naga snake. All his bodily fluids are just as toxic as the pure venom extracted. When he sacrificed Wormtail to Nagini and then sacrificed the snake and ate it he became what his is now. I've seen him spat on a muggle once. His saliva ate through his clothing and then his skin. I would assume that any other fluids would be just as toxic, if not more." Severus explained to the best of his ability.

"Well I believe that it answers our questions of why he wanted her in the first place. He discovered that a vampire would be immune. That is most likely when he sent the Aurors to her home, to bring her to him," Dumbledore said.

"She's been regularly drinking his blood, Poppy. What effect would that have?"

"I don't know, Severus. Not much is known about a magical vampire. I only have one or two seminars when I was in my apprenticeship at St. Mungo's. So really I am at a loss on what her reactions would be. She evidently can handle it, not only that, but it strengthens her more than muggle blood. She sustained injuries prior to the ones we treated but they healed so quickly that no wounds or scars were present. I'm afraid that her back will scar. She will need blood soon to replenish what she lost. Even then, her injuries will leave their scars. I don't know how long it will take for them to heal over, with or without blood."

"You did the best you could, Poppy. And it was more than enough. When she wakes give her a bag of blood, warmed to body temperature and she will be fine," Albus assured the mediwitch. Poppy nodded and all three went to their chambers to get ready for their day.

9


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Killing Me Softly

When I woke up and opened my eyes, the bright light from the sun streaming in from the windows and the whiteness of the sheet and curtain blinded me. The last thing I remember is lying on the gravel, seemingly miles from Hogwarts and watching snow begin to fall. Few select voices I barely remembered and not much else. Pain I remembered though. Whatever happened, whoever brought me here and whoever healed me, I was grateful.

I rolled over to my back and just realized I was naked. I wondered if my dress was salvaged. I pulled the utilitarian sheet and blanket up further in hopes to remain somewhat modest.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over, my movement must have alerted her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I guess," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Are you thirsty?"

I wondered if this was a trick question. I wanted to answer, 'Yeah, mind opening a vein? It doesn't have to be a big one'. "Yes I am," I answered instead.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked away, returning with a bag of blood. Seeming unsure of what to do with it she finally asked, "Do you want a glass?"

"No, thank you. It's fine." I held my hand out and sat up using my other hand to hold the bedclothes in place. "Would you, I mean could you warm it? I would but I don't have my wand."

"Certainly," she waved her wand and I felt the cold liquid warm instantly. I brought it to my mouth, suddenly embarrassed with the mediwitch watching so intently. "Go on. I need to examine you once you're done."

I closed my eyes, feeling insecure and punctured the bag, drinking the small amount of blood it offered. I handed the bag back to her, not yet opening my eyes.

"Lean forward so I can take a look." I did as requested and felt her warm fingers as she pulled the tape and bandage away. "I'm afraid that they are still open, but they aren't bleeding any longer. I'm going to redress them and then you can go. You should come in here twice a day until they close up so I can put fresh dressing on them."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"I had your clothes sent up for you to change into. Your gown was ruined. Even spells couldn't fix all the damage." She spread new gauze and secured it she spoke, "I need to inform you that a chastity spell was placed on you. A very strong one."

"Oh," was all I said, absorbing the full extent of her words.

"Lay on your chest so I can change the dressing on your lower half."

I complied in silence.

"All finished, you can go when you're ready."

I nodded and got up to get dressed carefully. The lashes still hurt and until I made my next kill or the Dark Lord deigned to feed me they would be open and painful. Either may be a long time coming. If I fed today the wounds would close leaving thin pink lines. The longer it took the scars would be thicker and more red as opposed to light pink. Over the years the scars would lighten, but they would eternally be reminders of last night.

That made me angry. One stupid choice and I would be scared for the rest of my life. The idea of a strong chastity spell bugged me. I wouldn't be allowed any form of release unless the Dark Lord approved and removed it. I knew enough that the impact of the spell would be a heavy cross to bear. I typically had to have one self induced orgasm per day. More made me happier, but having none for an indeterminate amount of time would make me very grumpy. I dreaded the consequences.

The clothes brought up for me were my boots, black jeans, Draco's confiscated green silk button down shirt, socks and panties. My wand was in the bundle as well. The jeans would probably chafe my bandages but it was better than nothing. I usually didn't wear panties, but with jeans I always did. I finished getting dressed and quickly left the Infirmary.

I didn't know where to go. I still had to avoid Hermione and Harry so that eliminated the Library and Quidditch Pitch. I wanted to avoid any Slytherins so that ruled out the common room and dungeons in general. As I walked down the corridors I realized that classes were in session and remembered it was a weekday. That meant I could go almost anywhere. All students would be attending lessons.

So I backtracked and went to the library. I hoped to sneak into the Restricted Section and learn what chastity charm was used and how to circumvent it. When I entered, Madame Pince was nowhere in sight. I quickly made a beeline to the gate of the Restricted Section. It was open as it normally is during the day so the librarian didn't have to stop what she was doing in order to open it for permitted students. The thought of loosing house points was usually enough of a deterrent for wandering students.

I pulled a few books that I guessed were relevant to my search and sat on the floor facing the entrance of the isle. I pulled books primarily on marriage and scanned each index. Two of the three books had sections devoted to ensure a faithful bride and subsections on what to do to the unfaithful. Noticing that there were no sections in any of the old volumes to keep husbands faithful, I selected a page.

I sat and read, hoping to come across the incantation Voldemort used. The most difficult was trying to remember what he said. I only really remembered a small bit of the phrase. I thought of using a pensive but I did not have access to one and I did not want to relive or witness the memory, ever.

There were quite a lot of variations of chastity spells and celibacy hexes and harsh consequences if breached or attempted to breach. The definite answer I came up with was since the spell was cast on me, I couldn't attempt the counter spell. I liked my bits to much to chance it.

I smelled a faint aroma of coconut and light musk and looked up. Hermione stood at the entrance of the isle and was trying to read the titles of the books I was searching through.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she returned. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't know if she was aware of what transpired or how she knew, but by her look of concern I guessed that she did. "Better, but not completely."

She nodded, "Getting married?" She was trying to lighten the mood as well as inadvertently asking what I was doing.

"How much do you know already?"

"Everything Harry knows, I suppose."

"Did he tell you that I can't talk about it?"

"Yes, he covered that this morning. We went to my room and he told me. We didn't have to go to class today since we helped in the Infirmary last night."

That confirmed how much she knew about the previous night and my injuries. "Is anyone out there?" I gestured to the main library.

"No, it's empty."

I extended the book in my lap to show her what exactly I was reading. The spell sounded about right. Voldemort had of course made it more complicated but the basics were the same. She walked over and sat beside me, leaning over to get a closer look at the book in my lap. She read the paragraphs quickly and looked up at me, her eyes astonished. She leaned back and pointed to me questioning without words that it was on me. I nodded solemnly.

We sat quietly but were disturbed in our silent contemplation by Harry storming in the isle. Upon our discovery he swiftly pulled out his wand and aimed it at me, "What did I tell you?" He glanced to Hermione, "Get away from her, Hermione. All I told you this morning and you still trust her enough to be back here and alone with her?"

Hermione stood, not in compliance with her friend's demand, but to stand at equal height. "What's wrong with you, Harry? After last night, doesn't that make a difference?"

"No," he hissed coldly. He still stared down at me hatefully with his wand trained and steady. Under previous circumstances I would have stood up to him and challenged him. But not now. I didn't have the energy or will to fight anymore.

"Harry, calm down."

"I told her to stay away from you, from the friends I have left. We had an understanding, didn't we, Mercy?"

I nodded and looked away defeated, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I came back here and found her. I sat with her. She didn't seek me out, Harry. It's not her fault."

"Maybe," he looked skeptical.

Hermione turned to look at me, to see if I would defend myself, but I didn't. It was no use and pointless. I did not want to come between their friendship. I would not be the cause of destroying something I wanted for myself. "Go ahead, Hermione. It's not worth it. I don't want to come between you and your friends."

"I thought we were all becoming friends," she said directed at Harry.

"That was before I knew what she was. Before I knew who she served so obediently that I have one less friend because of her."

"What's got Potter's knickers in such a twist," Draco entered the isle to instigate a fight with his archenemies. "Oh, a love spat with Granger." He hadn't noticed me yet because Harry's back was facing him and blocking me from Draco's sight. He could see Hermione because she stood off to the side of me and was standing.

Harry swiveled around with his wand still pointed at me, but he faced Draco. Harry didn't trust me enough to lower his wand but turning his attention away from a known vampire wasn't bright. This boy had so much yet to learn. He would never defeat the Dark Lord with his carelessness.

There are more and more opportunities that he presents me that I could easily snap his neck. No wand. No magic. Just speed, strength, snap, dead.

Draco's eyes traveled malevolently from Harry's face down his arm to his wand and what he aimed at. He nodded once in acknowledgement to me, "Xavier."

I felt my heart constrict, I was no longer deigned worthy of my given name. Once upon a time we only uttered the first syllables of each others name in our intimate moments. I was reduced to meaning nothing to him. It hurt so much because he meant the world to me.

"Draco," I wouldn't address him as informally as his address to me, reminding him that he still mattered to me.

"Carry on," Draco turned and walked away. He usually couldn't wait to come to blows with Harry or any Gryffindors for the simplest reasons, but now he wouldn't for me. Not this time, and most likely never in the future. I wasn't worth it to him.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione pulled him by the arm. "I'll see you later, Mercy." It was a promise. I could see sympathy in her eyes. I didn't want pity, but sympathy at this point was an emotion I could handle. I would rather that than hatred.

I carefully avoided all populated areas for the remainder of the day. This was a turning point for me. I wanted the destruction of Voldemort now. Not for the Order, not for Harry, not for the illusion of redemption, but for myself. I did not want a master. I did not want to serve or abase myself to anyone. I reevaluated one goal I had come here with. Freedom. Freedom for the only person I could depend on, for the only one that was guaranteed to have for an eternity, me.

I would devise a plan, it may take years, but I would do it. I am forced to serve and obey someone I had no choice in serving from the beginning. It was inevitable that I would become his servant; he would have hunted me down until I submitted whether I came here or not. In coming here, I just made myself an easier target and gave him access. The only alternative I had was to submit easily or draw it out in time and torture.

I wasn't sure if I should still keep my appointment of going to him at eleven tonight. I didn't know whether to wait until he summoned me. I did not know if he would want me in his presence. The question was answered when my brand burned hotly at a quarter till eleven.

I carried my tiny box with my Death Eater paraphernalia inside, grabbed my cloak and broom and headed outside. Once outside I hopped on my broom and flew to the gates. Unsure of what awaited me, my broom may be necessary upon my return. I leaned the broom against the gate and disapparated.

I fell to my knees swiftly and abased myself before him. I kept my forehead on the cold marble waiting to be addressed.

"I am surprised to see you, pet."

"You summoned, My Lord, and I obey." I said keeping my position. He would tell me when I was permitted to rise.

"You are not wearing your robes, pet." I never arrived wearing them anyway. I wasn't always sure of what errand I would be tending to once I apparated. But I would not say 'I never wear them when I arrive, My Lord.'

"I was unsure if I was worthy to wear them, My Lord," I said instead.

"Hmm," he seemed pleased by my response. "I thought you may have betrayed me further by not answering my summons or even worse, decided to side with your lover."

"Never, My Lord. Once does not a lover make. My loyalty remains with you, My Lord."

"Two 'My Lord's' with a bit of impertinence spiced in. Careful pet."

"Not impertinence, My Lord. Just the truth."

"I accept that as being true. Your punishment is not over from that transgression."

"I understand, My Lord."

"I rather like that position you are in. In all future associations you will assume that position, until I say otherwise."

"I do as you bid, My Lord."

"I will use you for whatever purposes I see fit."

"You have always had that, My Lord."

He moved a few paces away from me. It was obvious that he was finished speaking with me. Considering my fortune of pleasing him enough thereby avoiding a dreaded 'Crucio' I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Severus. Come forward," From the sounds of material and soft foot falls I knew Severus approached.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I have discovered some information about you," the pause was given. I felt Severus tense minutely, waiting for his duplicity to be revealed and his execution. "You shall receive your due tonight." Severus didn't move even to breathe. His emotions were bottled so tightly that I couldn't feel the slightest tremor.

"I have witnessed some events in my errant pet's mind. You were once lovers?" It was not really a question.

"Yes, My Lord." Severus was staying calm and not offering more information.

"You obediently ceased all relations when ordered."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You even resisited after she begged."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You have not touched her since, except the time when she was reprimanded and needed help returning to Hogwarts."

"That is correct, My Lord."

"I offer my most faithful and obedient servant a boon. My unfaithful pet shall service you."

My stomach flipped. I could only guess what he meant by 'service'. I would have happily obliged in private, but I would…we would have an audience. If this was only and Inner Circle summons then the audience was eleven in number. Severus and I made the final members of the Inner Circle to the unholy number thirteen.

"As you wish, My Lord," he said.

"Pet. Crawl to Severus and kneel before him." I rose to crawl over to him with my head down. When I recognized his scent and his shoes I rose up further, waiting for instruction. "Severus is your better. He is your example to follow. He waits for his reward instead of taking it. Pleasure him as he deserves. Expect the only pleasure you receive in return is to please him and obey me."

I only looked forward. I did not dare look up into his eyes, afraid of what I would find in their depths. Without another word, I unfastened his pants, leaving them on his hips. He did not need to flash the room. He did not deserve it. I reached in and gently pulled his flaccid cock out. I readjusted my position so I was closer, my knees touching his black shiny shoes. I placed him in my mouth after I kissed the glands reverently. His hand touched the top of my head more for balance then appreciation of a lover's gift. I sucked gently, feeling him grow, feeling the blood engorge him. I licked and swirled and hummed as I would do to him in private. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel and smell of him in my mouth once more. I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and inserted the other in his pants to fondle his testies. I used the tips of my fingers to massage just behind them, feeling hardness there that was the internal organ.

"Careful of her teeth, Severus," Voldemort shattered the fantasy that we were alone. The gathered crowd chuckled and quieted, resuming their rapt attention. I looked up then to see if Severus was enjoying himself. His eyes darker with arousal met mine. He swiped my cheek, bringing a bloody tear to his mouth as sucked it off his thumb.

I increased my pace with my mouth and hand. Our eyes still locked as he began thrusting his hips just a fraction. His eyes rolled up, breaking our contact and he soundlessly shuddered, filling my mouth with hot salty cream. I swallowed it down, sucked him a few more times to clean him off and released him. He was still partially erect when I gently tucked him away and refastened his pants.

I sat back on my heels and bowed my head waiting further orders.

"Thank you, My Lord," Severus said.

"You are dismissed, Severus." Snape bowed and turned to exit.

"Come back to me, pet." I crawled back over, careful not to look anywhere but the floor beneath me. Once I reached his shoes with matte snakes embossed in the toes, I assumed the new position required of me.

"The rest of you may go."

When we were alone he walked around me, like he was deciding what to do next. He dropped behind me, my every nerve tensed and waiting.

"Spread your knees, pet." I complied immediately. He stripped me with a spell, leaving my boots on.

"I want to see what I created." And he pulled the tape quickly ripping the bandage off. Where the bandage was glued to the wounds by dried blood was ripped and fresh blood quickly welled up.

"Very nice," he said. He cast a cushioning charm on the floor beneath his knees, leaving mine to suffer the marble. He murmured in a soft tone, almost to soft to hear the counter charm of the chastity spell. "I'm sure you realize by now the spell I've used prevents you from fucking anyone until I say otherwise. You've taken to many liberties in the past and this will prevent you from doing so in the future." He said this as he traced each healing lash across my back, bottom and thighs. "You know that that is only part of it, don't you?"

"Enlighten me, My Lord, if you wish."

"Hmm. You are unable to stick your own fingers in your cunt, and even if you could when the first part of the spell is released, you are unable to climax. Without the final incantation done by me, you will never be satisfied." He pushed in to my wet quim, seeking his own gratification. It felt good and I was wet with want and every time he hit just the right spot the pleasure would build and build until I was almost there, then the pressure would recede like the ocean's tide. The almost there, then the current would flow back and another wave would approach only to pull back again. This was torture in itself. It was almost as painful as last night, but more at the same time. He swelled and ejaculated grunting and thrust a few more times prolonging his release.

He stood, redressed me, reinstated the chastity spell and dismissed me. I returned to Hogwarts unsatisfied and very grumpy. I grabbed my broom and stomped up the gravel path toward Hogwarts. By the time I reached the doors my temper had abated a bit as well as my arousal. That didn't stop me from mumbling almost incoherently and stomping down the stairs.

Severus appeared out of the shadows like he just materialized there. If I wasn't in such a snit, I would have smelled him before I seen him. He opened his mouth and Deity only knew what was about to fly out. So I cut him off before he got a word in, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Cease your senseless mumbling and cursing as well as your stomping around and come with me." I was almost awestruck. It wasn't a demand. Well, the part about stopping my hissy fit was, but he part about coming with him was a request.

"I wish I could 'come' with you." I grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

We went through another corridor that led to his chamber door. This of course was the main entrance. He also had an entrance from his office. The only light in the living area was from the fireplace.

He pulled out a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. I sat on the sofa as he poured and handed me a glass. He sat next to me and leaned back. I took his cue and leaned back into the plush leather. Hissing in pain, I quickly sat forward. I took a small sip of the scotch, surprised that it went down easily. "So what's with the new attitude?" I asked.

"It's not new. I'm sorry about tonight. You know that we had no choice though."

"I think I know that better than you at this point."

"Yes, I suspect you do. So tell me, after the events from the past two nights, where do you stand?"

"I stand for myself. No one else will. I want the Dark Lord defeated, in order to free myself, not for a cause."

"Tonight I thought I was exposed. I thought he really got into your mind and I was dead."

"That's how it sounded to me too. Maybe he only looked so far. He only searched for specific occurrences."

"For that I am grateful."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for awhile. There were many things I wanted to say, but wasn't sure if I should. I wanted to know where we stood. Would he be a prick again after tonight? I wish he would choose either attitude and stick with it. If he was going to be a prick, fine. He just needed to remain consistent for my sanity. I don't want him to be caring and concerned for a few minutes out of that. A balance would be nice.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Severus."

"Do what?"

"You can't be my comfort or my safe haven one night and the next be cruel and harsh," I sighed. "I wish you would just choose."

"It's who I am."

"It's you feeling threatened that someone could be getting to close."

"Yes, you're right."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I can't keep going back and forth. For a brief moment I feel like you understand me better than anyone ever could. I feel connected with you. But then you sever the string, slam the door. Whatever you want to call it, that's what you do. I have only retaliated to your actions."

"What would that benefit? To treat you differently?"

"I'm not asking you to treat me differently," I held up a hand to forestall his interruption. "I'm asking that you only choose whether you care about me or abhor me and be consistent. Just be consistent."

"Why did you confess to Harry?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to prove you wrong. I wanted to be accepted and know what friendship felt like. You were right though. What you said before about them casting me out. You were right. But I was right too. I said that it wasn't just Gryffindors. Draco and you are guilty of it too."

"I remember that conversation," He stood and poured more scotch into our empty glasses. "Care to tell me what occurred with my godson?"

"I'm not sure exactly what happened. I only know that he considers me not worthy of my given name. He hasn't outwardly displayed hostility until today. But he has gradually worked up to that."

"I had once informed you that Lucius talks. It is entirely possible that his bragging had extended to his son."

"I had feared so. It certainly explains his behavior."

"You say that his hostility reached a high today?"

"Yes."

"Your explanation of why the Dark Lord punished you so severely may have triggered that." I was dumbfounded. The details of last night were eluding me.

"I don't remember anything after arriving at Hogwarts. I remember voices, I think. The I woke up this afternoon. He was there? He seen that…me?"

"Yes, Potter discovered you and alerted the Head Girl which sounded an alarm in the Head Boy's suite. That's the extent of the information I gathered to their presence. We helped restrain you for Pomfrey to do what she could for you."

"Oh god," I stood and paced in front of the hearth. Severus didn't watch me, only the fire.

"Why did you fuck Potter?" he asked quietly, almost too quiet.

"It just happened. Trust me, even before last night, I regretted it. I've avoided him like the plague ever since."

"That bad?" he seemed amused.

"Worse. It was so stupid. Never worth the risk."

"Am I?" he smirked.

"Not to stroke your ego, Severus, but you damn well are. And you know it. Vanity in that area, although well deserved, does not flatter you."

He grinned then, but dampened into his prerequisite smirk. "You have to admit, it is amusing."

"No it isn't," I glared and stopped pacing.

"Oh yes it is. You did it, knowing the possible penalties and it wasn't worth that penalty. The disappointment combined with actually having to pay for the crime, is amusing."

"Not from where I stand. Do you have any idea that last night wasn't my only payment? I have no idea how long the current torture will last. I'd almost rather be starved for two weeks like the last time than this."

"The enforced chastity spell? Poppy informed me of it."

"That's only half of it," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Tell me, then."

"He will remove the chastity spell, use my body to seek gratification and gives me nothing in return."

"You mean his offering of blood?"

"No. Imagine you are allowed intercourse and are denied ejaculation, Severus. And you know that it will be denied to you for the indeterminate future."

"Ahh. That is understandably harsh. Creative, but harsh."

"Exactly."

"That's was the racket you made in the halls was about?"

"Yes."

"I see."

I finally sat next to him keeping a respectable distance from him.

"I will endeavor to be a consistent confidante to you, Mercy," he said finally.

"I appreciate that, Severus. I really do. I better go so we can get a few hours sleep before the sun rises."

"Yes, goodnight Mercedes."

I got up to leave by the main door but stopped with my hand on the knob. "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"He plans attacking Hogwarts on Walpurgis Night through the various tunnels leading from Hogsmeade to the school."

"I will let the appropriate people aware of it."

I nodded and left, hoping 'the appropriate people' was not actually Voldemort. I hoped he wasn't a spy for him instead of Dumbledore. Did I just sign my death warrant? The information was plucked a few days ago from the Dark Lord's mind. It had taken me this long to find a subtle way in without detection. My only chances were a second here or there. I had never before learned enough for it to be substantial. I only just fit the pieces together. The only image sometimes two had to be gathered each time and the intervals did not always connect.

JKR has said that the original name for the Death Eaters was the Knights of Walpurgis. Walpurgis Night is April 30th. It is exactly the opposite day in the calendar year from Halloween. The next day is Beltane otherwise known as May Day or May 1st. Just a note so some people might be confused by the significance of such a name and date.

13


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Spiralling

I was no longer expected to apparate to Voldemort's side at eleven every night. Now I was summoned every night. I wasn't given the courtesy of coming like an invited guest; my presence was now demanded with pain of the brand.

I kept my routine subjugation and was now a reward for all accomplished Death Eaters. Voldemort was gracious enough to only offer me to the Inner Circle. How magnanimous of him. I had lost what little faith I had that the inexperienced naïve Harry Potter could ever defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. I lost hope that I would ever break the chains that bound me to the megalomaniac. I lost hope that I would ever know happiness or freedom.

Severus remained consistent in his counsel at night when I needed to talk. He seemed to accept his role as my small bit of comfort. But it wasn't enough. He couldn't give me hope because his was either dying or had been long dead. He couldn't offer me kind words because he didn't know how or he felt like those words were useless and empty. He would listen to my recounts almost silently while we both stared into the fire and drank our scotch. Occasionally he would ask a question but usually I talked and left for bed. He would break from the shadows in the silent dungeon corridors and wordlessly beckon me to follow him to his chambers

Hermione offered small smiles of encouragement whenever we made eye contact. Sometimes she would say, 'Hello' but nothing more. Harry would nod in my direction, acknowledging my continued distance and his approval of it.

Draco's continued hostility irked the hell out of me. It was extremely difficult to have a potions partner who pretended as though I didn't exist. I was the only one who spoke in request of this item or that ingredient and he would push the object toward me without looking up. Without handing it to me as if I was diseased and he couldn't bear to sully himself by touching me.

After class on Friday the Gryffindors scurried out as fast as they could, as was their habit. The Slytherins packed and left at a leisurely pace. I grabbed Draco's arm to hold him back as the class emptied. He tried to pull away in vain. He may have been taller, he may have outweighed me by a few stone, but I was stronger.

I flicked my wrist toward the door, shutting and locking it. Draco turned to me, fury in his eyes and the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" I hissed,

"With me? Nothing. I am the same as I ever was. It's you. I don't wish to associate with a thing like you."

"What?"

"After everything we had talked about. You've become one of them, only I think you're worse. You are their whore, and on top of that, you just had to fuck Potter."

"Don't you think I've been punished enough for that?" A glimmer of an unknown emotion passed his features.

"No. I don't. You are and abomination. You are a half breed. I will not lower myself to be anything to you. I am a Malfoy and I have duties to uphold. You are nothing to me," he seethed. His eyes were so cold and I knew he meant every word.

"How can you say this to me? It wasn't very long ago that I believed you loved me."

"You were an adolescent fantasy. That was it."

"You're beginning to sound like your father."

"Wouldn't you know?"

I let go of him like I had been burned, "What are you talking about?" I hoped that Lucius had not told Draco everything. I did not want him to know about my fucking his father, ever.

"I know that you're partners in raids. I know you spend a lot of time together. I know that you are Voldemort's whore. I don't need to know anything else. That's enough." He may know more, but he didn't say it.

"You're not being fair, Draco."

"Fair has nothing to do with it. No one can satisfy you. No one ever will. It's the type of creature you are. You aren't human enough and you aren't pure enough. You'll drain the life of anyone so unfortunate to ever love you." With that said, he strode away, leaving me in dumbfounded silence.

With his words, he just confirmed everything I feared. I don't know how he was so accurate. His words haunted me, repeating the worse things. These hateful truths from someone I once loved and still cared for. Out of everything I had been through and the one that matters the most cut me down to nothing.

The rest of the day I spent in a daze. I was summoned as usual, Voldemort used me as usual. I brushed Severus off that night, saying that I needed to be alone. I went to my dormitory and looked around. Four beds held their occupants behind closed curtains. One was empty with my trunk at the foot of the bed.

I felt empty, desolate and despair. I gathered my things and packed them in the trunk. I sat down and wrote a letter to the only person I could think would care. I took my ring off and enclosed it with the letter. I sealed the parchment and charmed it so it would be received by the intended and couldn't be stolen or mishandled. I left it on my undisturbed bed and transfigured my trunk so I could carry it easily.

I walked out of Hogwarts for good. I didn't even turn around to have a last look at the imposing castle with its many twinkling lights in the windows and apparated home. I dropped my trunk in the Great Room and ascended the stairs to the tower. I sat and made myself comfortable on the stone floor and waited for the sun to rise.

The next morning the staff sat at the Head Table during breakfast. Although no classes were in session on Saturday's the staff had to keep watch to maintain order. Severus sat next to McGonagall and Sinistra. None of the staff of Hogwarts were early birds except Dumbledore and Flitwick. Even Hagrid needed to eat before he became his usual self.

Severus was sipping his coffee and scowling at the students drifting in. When Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis approached their Head of House or any other students in Slytherin this early, good news was never forthcoming.

"Professor Snape, this was addressed to you," Daphne handed the velum envelope to him.

"How did you acquire a letter addressed to me?"

"It was left for you on Mercedes' bed. Everything of hers was gone when we woke up." Tracey answered.

Severus nodded and dismissed the girls back to their table. The weight of his stomach doubled as he opened the letter and doubled again when a familiar ring fell with a clang on the wood table before him. Dumbledore noticed the ring and said, "Oh dear." He watched as Severus quickly read his mail becoming a degree more ashen with each pass of his eyes.

Dearest Severus,

I write dearest because I don't wish to be too formal. Our relationship so far has been unorthodox at times but never formal. By the time your receive this I have packed my belongings and left Hogwarts for good. I wish you luck in your war and hope that whoever wins, you will be well. I apologize, Severus. I just can't do it anymore. I can't continue to be Voldemort's whore. I wasn't that useful to either side anyway. If I ever was, I'm tired of being used. Recently I've discovered that were the Light to win the war, I would have nothing and no one. No freedom is worth living an undirected existence. If the Dark Lord should prevail, I would continue to be his pet, his whore.

Neither is worth the price I've paid. I've sold my soul so long ago for nothing in return but for the promise of love. Love is an illusion no matter how you look at it. I don't want to live without it though. Isn't that ironic?

I know you must think I'm very selfish for my escape. I have given all I am capable of giving and it's never enough. I don't want to be shunned or reviled by either side, but that's what has happened. I'll never be free of the monster inside of me. I'll never be human enough or pure enough. I would drain the life from any man so unfortunate to ever love me. I don't want that. How much any have abhorred me, I've hated myself more.

Please wear my ring and think of me sometimes. Maybe things will work out for us in the next lifetime. I know had we met under different circumstances we would have gotten along better. We'll see. They say time heals all wounds. All but mine.

Mercedes Bathory Xavier

Severus stood immediately after finishing the letter. Mercy didn't necessarily spell it out, but Severus could read between the lines clear enough. "Albus, how do I get to Mercy's home?"

"Use my office Floo and say 'Bathory Castle Great Room'."

Severus handed the letter to Albus and slipped the ring on his pinkie finger so it wouldn't be lost. He wasn't sure if he would make it in time. If Mercy was still alive, he was going to strangle her.

The sky lightened to a dull gray. There were rarely any days that were actually sunny in the Carpathian Mountains. I figured that it may take longer to kill me with the overcast sky but by the end of the day I would have accomplished my final mission. I lay in the path of light. I was so scared but I was also determined. I felt so warm. After all this time of always being cold the warmth was a nice change. I had been laying there peacefully for an indiscernible amount of time when I felt heavy, tired. I was so tired of everything and now my body agreed with my despair.

The warmth that had felt so nice was gradually beginning to get too hot. When I tried to move to unbutton my dress a bit, my arms wouldn't obey my command. My breathing increased as my terror did. I didn't want to back out. I just wanted it over with. My eyes were filling, blurring my vision in red, overflowing and streaking down my temples and into my hair. So much for leaving a good looking corpse. I sequestered a sob trying to break forth and breathed deeply.

I felt the air shift with it brought a familiar scent. He stood between me and the light.

"You stupid selfish brat," he raged.

"Go away, Severus," it only came out as a whisper. It was all I could manage. My eyes were to heavy to open.

"You can't do this."

"Why?" I whispered still. "This is my freedom, don't deny me. Don't chain me to this existence, Severus."

"I love you, you insolent fool."

It was an extreme effort to unclose my eyes, "What? You are just saying that to change my mind."

"If it weren't true I wouldn't have come in the first place."

I had to close my eyes, it was too bright to keep them open. The heat was almost unbearable now. I knew it would be soon. How come I never seen if before it what he said is true. The more I thought about it, it was there. I just never noticed. His anger and jealousy, his commitment to being my confidante and the effort to be less harsh with me, maybe it was true. I'd never know for sure, my time was coming closer. I felt him struggle to put something on my finger, but it wouldn't go on for some reason. My ring. He cursed expertly, knowing that I was dying before him, right now.

Another shift of the air and his heavy black cloak covered me and he lifted me gently. I felt his heart beating frantically and his murmuring chant of "Don't die, don't die, don't die."

If I had the energy I would have laughed. I was already dead, my heart just continued to beat. He walked swiftly toward the fireplace and I heard him call out, "Hogwarts Severus Snape's chambers."

He held me close while we spun. The vertigo ceased and I immediately felt the cool of the dungeons, but I still hurt.

He lay me gently down on his bed and uncovered me, "I'll be back, don't try to move."

As I lay there, my eyes unable to open and my skin felt raw. I was frustrated that I couldn't even die properly.

I must have fallen asleep then I heard voices. One was Severus, one was Dumbledore and the last was Madame Pomfrey.

"It needs to be treated like a burn. I'll go get the salve," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Anything else, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Find out why she would do such a thing so we don't go through the trouble of healing her and she tries again. I still think it's highly inappropriate for a professor to have his student in his bed no matter what the circumstances," she huffed.

"Poppy your objection is noted. Let's go find that salve, shall we?" Dumbledore deflected.

I heard the door close and a moment later I felt the bed dip with Severus' weight. He dabbed my face with a cool damp cloth and it felt good against my heated skin.

"Can you open your eyes?"

"No, not yet," I whispered.

"Poppy thinks that without the blood from the Dark Lord you would have been gone by the time I got there. Combined with the blood and the overcast sky you survived."

"Oh."

"Tell me what happened that tipped the scales for you to take such drastic action. I know you were headed that way regardless, but what hurried your decision?"

"I had a fight with Draco. He just confirmed all my worse fears. Hearing him say things that I have thought for so long just made me realize how alone I always will be."

"Is it because you still love him?" he asked guardedly.

"A part of me always will. Maybe it's more of what he represents I guess. Humanity and a certain innocence to the darker side of myself. I could pretend for that brief while that I wasn't what I am. I reveled in that illusion that I could chose to be more human, and deny my inhuman urges. I could suppress a part of me for only so long. I could pretend but it really didn't get me what I had truly desired. He only heard brief recounts of the things I've done, the sins committed, and he couldn't handle it and neither could I."

"I understand." He seemed to debate on whether to say something else. "Where do you stand with me?"

"I care about you. I know we understand and accept each other more than anyone else could. But accepting it doesn't mean that we like it. Our darkness has a tendency to clash. I feel open with you, especially recently. Maybe that is love and I've just never experienced this before to recognize it. I could envision a future of some sort with each other. It just hurt more to do so because I thought you didn't return my feelings. I thought your ulterior motives were to keep me as a spy, to keep me from turning completely. If that was your motive for your becoming my confidante, it worked. But that's all I thought you were doing. I had no idea that you had personal feelings for me other than abhorrence, distrust and obligation."

"Silly girl," he said quietly still soothing my face neck arms and chest with the cool cloth. I didn't realize I was so exposed until I finished talking.

We heard a knock and Severus covered me with a cool sheet to protect any modesty either of us had left. He got up to answer the door.

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue in anger, "Severus let me through."

"No, Madame. I am more than capable of treating her."

"Albus, I really must insist that she be moved from here. Either to the Infirmary or Slytherin guest quarters."

"That isn't necessary in this instance, Poppy. She is of age as well as only here for medical treatment and Severus is more than capable of seeing to her."

"Barely of age shouldn't make a difference. She is still a student," she persisted.

"Poppy she is a student of his in name only. She could have taken her potions NEWT at the beginning of the year and passed. Miss Xavier, what is your birth date?"

"January 28th 1960." I answered weakly.

Madame Pomfrey huffed and clucked a few more times before she turned and left.

"I guess you don't need me any further. Goodnight," and Dumbledore departed as well, humming a little ditty. He war a very strange old man.

Severus returned and placed a cool cloth over my eyes and gently stripped the clothing I had left, off. He used many more wet cloths and towels to cover me. He lifted the towel on one leg and I felt the soothing cream he applied gently. He continued the same process on my other leg. The cool cream eased the burn and mad it bearable. He rubbed up my stomach to my breasts soothingly. He lifted me up to sit and he inspected my back and then completed with the cream on my arms neck and face.

"Your back has healed and no burns are on that side."

"Thank you," I said softly. I really didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"It won't be long now and the war will be over."

"Yes, the war will come and go, but I have no faith in the Dark Lord's defeat. Then we will still be slaves. We may we slaves of the Inner Circle, but its still slavery."

"Why do you have such little faith in the Order?"

"Be realistic, Severus. They all have their hopes pinned on a reckless boy. Sorry, but Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are no match for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

They are not ruthless enough or cruel enough. They try to retain a moral high ground while the Dark Lord only cares about victory. He will get it because he is focused on that one thing. Dumbledore cares about protecting all the little people too weak to fight for themselves. Instead of going in and using any and all means necessary to win."

"I have thought the same things many times through the years. Then Albus will do something that proves to me that he is every bit as ruthless and determined as his opposition."

"Harry and the Dark Lord are supposed to go one on one. There is no way in hell he is ready. He probably will never be. Do you realize how many opportunities I've had that he unknowingly presented me to kill him?"

"He trusted you then. But now he acts more cautious around you. And no matter what, you can't use that kind of magic at Hogwarts."

"I've used the Killing Curse three times, Severus. Only three. I haven't kept track of the kills I've made in my lifetime nevertheless since I became a Death Eater. Even when he's had his wand pointed at me, I could have killed him before he could finish the syllables in 'Stupefy'. Or for anyone else to defend him in the time it would take for them to aim and hex. The may be successful in hexing me, but their friend would be no less dead because of it." I snapped my fingers, "Like that, with a sharp crack of his neck, the hopes of the wizard world would be dead."

"Thought about this much, have you?"

"I've had a few different chances to do just that. I haven't because I've had my hopes pinned on him too. That was before I realized how careless he really is and what that meant for my hopes of freedom."

"I need to speak with Albus tonight and have Potter's training doubled."

"Speaking of tonight. How does it look? I'll be summoned again and unless I'm dead I have to go."

"It looks like you have severe sunburn which is what it is, foolish girl. The salve will have time to heal more by then. It won't be complete but the blistering will have disappeared. You'll need blood to heal your eyes."

I felt his pulse fluttering against my lips. Instinct made me lick it, conscience made me pull away. "I won't Severus."

"How long will you punish yourself? You need to be able to see."

"I won't drain you."

"Will you stop this nonsense?"

I will ask our Lord tonight to heal me. You will have to accompany me. That way neither of us is punished."

"We need to come up with something to explain this."

"We will."

"For now you should sleep." He dried the bedding and I lie back down and fell almost immediately to sleep.

Severus sat at his desk in his office grading papers. It was quiet in Slytherin at the moment and he wanted to get as much done as possible while Mercy was asleep. A knock at his door disturbed his marking. "Enter." He looked up when the door opened and Draco walked in. He wasn't wearing his usual countenance of arrogance, in fact he seemed nervous.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Can I speak to you a moment, sir?"

Snape gestured to the chair opposite him and Draco quickly sat.

"Daphne told me that Mercy's gone. I was wondering if you knew anything."

"Why the sudden concern? It was my belief that you two haven't gotten along in quite sometime."

"We haven't. We had a row yesterday and I said some things I shouldn't have."

Snape shuffled through some papers on his desk and found what he was searching for. He handed the velum envelope that was addressed to him over to Draco. Draco carefully opened it uncertainly. Severus sat back and watched his reaction. Draco's breathing increased and Severus noticed his godson's hands shake. When he looked up his blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Is she…?" he couldn't complete the sentence. Severus held his hand out for the letter and Draco immediately noticed the ring on his pinkie. "Oh fuck," he breathed. Only then did the tears descend.

"Are there a few familiar passages in that letter, Draco?"

"Yes," he choked out.

Severus stood quickly and hauled Draco into his chambers. He suspected that Draco had said some of the crueler things in her letter. "Do you want to see what your careless words created?" Draco tried to respond but couldn't. Severus continued to pull him to his bedroom door. "Quiet," he said before opening the door.

Mercy lie sleeping curled around a pillow. The sheet was pulled to her hip. By the candles in the room you couldn't see much and Severus pulled Draco out and silently shut the door. He led Draco to the couch when Draco finally found his voice, "What happened? She looked alive to me."

"She has sunburn, Draco." He let the words sink in a moment before continuing, "You are lucky that it didn't kill her. If I ever found out that her letter echoed your words after she died, I would have killed you." He said it seriously then turned and placed his hands on the mantle.

"You love her," he accused.

"That is not your concern. What should be your concern is the fact that she has been through hell to save you. She sold her soul so you could keep yours."

"I'll be expected to take the Mark after graduation. It doesn't change anything from where I stand."

"Not if we can help it."

"What do you mean, 'not if we can help it'?"

"The war is drawing closer, Draco. I don't want anyone to learn what I have. If I could save any of my students from that I would be grateful. If I can save my godson from the path your father has chosen, I will be more so. Neither one of us are loyal to the Dark Lord, Draco. I'll need your wizard's oath that nothing you learn now will be repeated. It would cost not only my life or Mercedes' life, but possibly yours."

"I swear by my wand that I won't reveal anything I learn from you, Uncle Severus," Draco dutifully vowed. "You are both spies for Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Although I made the mistake of joining shortly after my own graduation I had a change of heart. Mercy joined with the intention of spying."

"I had wondered. She was so adamant about protecting me. Then she broke up with me. I thought she changed her mind and traded me for power."

"That was your misconception. She broke up with you as a means of protecting you. She knew that you could be used against her as a means of punishment or if she were discovered. She also knew sex was a possible tool and didn't want to remain an illusion with you of being faithful."

"Why didn't she say anything all this time?"

"She couldn't. She physically can not discuss anything relating Death Eater activities or politics to those who are not Marked. The Dark Lord has almost complete control of her 'monster', she calls it."

"I've been such and ignorant prat."

"Among other things."

"Does she still care about me?"

"Do you think your hateful words would have affected her so much if she did not? She still loves you, but she may never forgive you." It pained Severus to talk about this. He loved her, he wanted her. Draco did not deserve her or care for her the way Severus did.

"And you love her."

"Yes," he sighed in defeat. "She does not return those feelings. It's you she loves. She merely cares for me."

"Severus?" they both turned toward the bedroom door. Mercy stood there completely nude and for the moment unaware of Draco's presence. "I'm being summoned."

12


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sanctified

"I'm being summoned," I said. I had my arms outstretched trying to avoid running into walls or furniture as I entered the room.

"I am over here," Severus warned.

"I know. I can smell you. I don't smell furniture though," I inhaled and walked further into the living area and scented the air again, "Draco?"

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked Severus.

"I'm standing right here. I may not be able to see but I can still hear and speak."

"So, what's wrong? Why don't you open your eyes?" Draco redirected his question.

I gestured for Severus to answer. "The sun burned her eyes more severely than anything else. Eyelids are thin so when she closed them, they still burned. She refused my blood to heal her."

"Can we kind of hurry this up because I'm still being summoned. That is what woke me."

"You need clothes first." Draco stated.

"I don't have any here. Unless my last articles are around here, everything else is at home."

"I have a set of robes that can be resized to fit you. I'm not as talented with Transfiguration as Draco is. He could do the honors than we can go. Shoes will be another problem though."

"I don't need them. Besides the burn extended to my feet and shoes will hurt more."

"Show me what we have to work with and I'll make the changes so you can wear them." Everyone seemed completely unaffected that I was still naked; it kind of hurt my pride. But I know that right now wasn't the time to draw attention to it. Besides we have all seen it, well except for me right now.

I didn't understand why Draco was here helping and I didn't say anything about it. Severus and I went over what to say to Voldemort as they searched for a robe. We knew that time was of the essence and the Dark Lord did not like to wait. Draco was careful to leave enough room in the robes so it didn't chafe my sore skin. He was being very understanding and it confused me further. I decided to question him later about his abrupt turn in attitude.

We exited Severus' chambers and Draco said, "Good luck," softly. Severus led me by the hand down a different corridor and when I felt the gust of wind he picked me up and carried me to his usual apparition point. He carried me because snow was still on the ground and for the sake of time.

Severus apparated us to the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. He released me and we bowed. I kept my position as Severus was bid to rise. "I did not summon you, Severus. What brings you this evening?"

"There was an accident in on of my detentions early this morning. Mercy was working on an independent project when Longbottom exploded a cauldron, My Lord."

"That doesn't explain your presence, Severus."

"My Lord, as a result of the Squib's inability, Mercy was injured."

"Is this true, pet?"

"It is, My Lord."

"Is my Death Eater so fragile that a potion caused you such harm?"

"Severus offered me blood, My Lord, but I thought it prudent to seek your permission."

"What was done to Longbottom for his error of harming my pet?"

"I Obliviated him, My Lord. That way the news would not spread through Hogwarts."

"That is acceptable for now. Rise pet, so I may see what that Squib has done to you." I did as he bid and stayed completely still.

"I received a message earlier today that your things were missing from your dormitory this morning, pet. And a note was left for Severus. Are you sure this was not self inflicted?" See? Psychotic does not equal stupid.

"No, My Lord. The letter was for Severus as my Head of House informing him that I was going home to repack my wardrobe and would be back in time for our appointment. I lost track of time and returned without my trunk with the plan to retrieve it later."

"You carried your whole trunk to change your wardrobe?" He asked suspiciously.

"Shrinking it and carrying it seemed the more sensible idea rather than carrying individual articles of clothing, My Lord."

"Women are enigmas, aren't they Severus?"

"They are, My Lord."

He moved closer so that I felt the hem of his robes brush my knees. He placed his wrist against my lips, "Drink pet. You are of no use to me crippled."

"Thank you, My Lord." I said before I sunk my incisors into his flesh. His blood always made my body hypersensitive. I drank deeply and I felt immediately strengthened. It would take a few hours for his blood to absorb into my body for me to heal completely. The lust I felt was increasing and I felt an emptiness that had nothing to do with my stomach.

Voldemort pried me away. "After that much pet, you should be completely healed tonight."

"I am grateful for your generosity, My Lord."

"Severus, escort my pet back to Hogwarts. You have both been obedient and I am pleased. I will lift the curse, pet, only for Severus. Do I make myself clear, Mercedes?"

"Crystal, My Lord." I leaned over to kiss his hem in supplication and genuine gratitude. Severus bowed and lifted me carefully then disapparated. I was so distracted by the scent of him and licking and playfully biting below his jaw, I had not noticed our entrance into Hogwarts until he released me on his bed and tried to pull away.

"No, don't go," as I tried to pull him down with me.

"I am just going to ward the door and Floo. I will be back in a moment."

I tried and couldn't open the borrowed robe. I pulled at the buttons and fabric getting further frustrated by the second. I couldn't help but rub my thighs together eliciting the most delicious friction. It seemed like I had been forever since I felt anything from my clit. I gave up the struggle to remove the clothing and pulled the robe up and spread my thighs to slide my fingers in my slit.

"Started without me?" Severus' silky purr reached my ears.

"Um hmm, you took to long."

I continued my ministrations as he deftly unbuttoned his clothing and then mine. He removed my slick fingers and sucked them clean of their moisture. He settled himself over me and gathered my hair in his hands and kissed me gently parting my lips and tasting my tongue.

I could not control my hips undulating beneath his, inviting, begging. He entered me slowly prolonging the feeling of initial penetration. He released my lips and I breathed against his, "Be still a moment more."

"I am not one of your young boys, Mercy. I can move and not come immediately," he said it teasingly not with a hint of malice.

"I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was for you to be still so I can adjust to your big cock." He released a sharp bark of laughter and withdrew a moment and thrust back in, silencing us both. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on to the fabric of his shirt, and then I slid my hands under it to feel his bare back.

He slowly rocked his hips controlling my hips as well. Every time I tried to speed our rhythm he would grasp my hip and still my movement He lifted my leg and held my knee and he slid his thigh under mine and continued his maddening leisurely thrust only now at a different angle.

The tidal wave I have been denied so long finally approached and with it Severus' pace increased. When the wave of pleasure engulfed me stars burst behind my eyes as I arched into him. I felt my nails dig into the bedding beneath me and shred.

I must have passed out for a moment because when my eyes fluttered open, Severus was looking down at me smirking devilishly. I had only smiled back and realized that my eyes were open. He thrust his hips letting me know that things were not over yet. Now he pounded into me over and over unwavering and powerful. He slid out and slammed back in at a consistent pace, bringing me over the precipice once more. As he continued his endeavor he groaned loudly as he filled me deep.

His muscles went lax as he collapsed on me. My internal muscles spasmodically flexed around his prick eliciting shudders from him each time. He lifted his head from beside mine and kissed me tenderly. He kissed me softly brushing his lips against mine before it turning deeper, our tongues massaging together.

When the kiss ended he lifted off of me withdrawing his softening prick. He lay beside me and I felt the trickle of our combined fluids leaking out of me and I didn't care. Instead I reveled in the afterglow and turned to entwine my body around his.

We lay like that for a time allowing our breathing to return to normal. I felt myself dose off with a feeling of peace overtaking me. Distantly I heard a clock chime and Severus said something about a meeting with Dumbledore as he extricated his body from mine. There was a movement of cloth and the click of the bedroom door before I succumbed to sleep completely.

Severus had his standard meeting with Dumbledore. Then after was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus usually like to hear what Severus had to say before revealing any information to the Order members for safety and sanity purposes. Severus had dressed in his buttoned frock coat over the white shirt and black pants he wore on his free time.

He wondered during his walk to the Headmaster's office if Mercy would be there in his bed when he returned. He hoped so but decided not to count on it. He said the password and ascended the stairs.

Albus was looking through a large tome as Severus entered and sat. "So Severus how is everything?"

"In regards to Mercy she is healed and stable."

"What did you find out that pushed her to such drastic action?"

"The Dark Lord's control of her and her lost hope to ever be released of it was one thing. She has no hope that the Order will prevail. She truly does not believe that Potter is able to defeat him."

"What made her think that? She has hardly been here long enough to know what Harry has survived."

"She doesn't think Potter is ready. His training has been all magical and not physical. Most wizards use their wands in a duel and rarely physical strength. She relies on physical more and she insist that she could take Potter easily, which I have to agree. If any Death Eaters are so inclined they could do the same."

"What do you suggest? Do we increase his training with someone familiar with physical combat?"

"I think that would be beneficial," Severus replied.

"You mentioned her being healed. How did that occur?"

"She was summoned a few hours ago and the Dark Lord gave her a substantial amount of blood. He was pleased that she was obedient enough to come when summoned even though she was injured. Also she refused my blood."

"Is that so?" Albus obviously knew that it wasn't the complete version and he looked intently over his glasses at Severus.

"Draco knows the truth now about me and Mercy."

"Do you think that wise?"

"As long as he remains at Hogwarts for the Easter Holiday, it will remain a secret."

"Most students of seventh year stay anyway so that won't seem suspicious. The attack is planned for just after that and by the summer holiday the information will be moot. Go retrieve Miss Xavier. I believe it's overdue for her to attend an Order meeting."

Severus got up and left. The members of the Order would be gathering in a half hour. That would give him plenty of time to find her if she left his chambers. When he opened his bedroom door, she was still there asleep. He gently nudged her until her eyes opened.

"Come to bed," her voice was husky with sleep. She reached for him but he shook his head.

"I only came back to retrieve you for an Order meeting."

"Does that mean I have to get dressed?" She pouted beautifully.

"Yes, it does."

I was feeling insecure enough as it was. With only a robe that was obviously belonging to Severus transfigured to fit me, no wand and barefoot. Draco did an excellent job on the robes though. The torso was tapered giving it a corseted look and draped down my hips and legs. I liked it enough to keep it, which I would.

Severus wasn't impressed with my red toenails peaking beneath the borrowed robe. But red and black were my signature colors. Being a Slytherin for a few months would not change that. I walked a pace behind him as we entered the Headmaster's office. There was a large crowd gathered and they were all in separate clumps talking. It was more people than I thought were involved. Their individual scents collided. There was a burst from the fireplace and two figures emerged wearing blue Auror robes.

I moved so fast I knocked over one of the fluffy armchairs in order to escape. Severus turned and grabbed me. He recognized the panic in my eyes and said quietly, "It's alright. They are members of the Order. They are not here for you."

The woman in Auror robes approached us. Her hair was a vibrant blue. "I'm Tonks," she held out her hand.

Severus relaxed his grip on my upper arms but remained holding me. I smiled weakly and nodded to her and hesitantly shook her hand in greeting. When I looked around I noticed everyone in the room had ceased their conversations and were staring.

A balding freckled man righted the overturned chair. Severus guided me back into the office. After a moment I sufficiently calmed down to glance at those here. I caught a whiff of an odd scent. I narrowed it down to the corner of the room. The scent was distinctly lupine. I had not encountered a werewolf in a long while but I was sure that it was what I smelled. The man dressed in tattered robes and was obviously underweight was the originator of the scent.

He looked up at me and narrowed his amber eyes at me. "What is that doing here?" he said loudly.

"Are only werewolves invited to join?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat attracted all the attention, "No fighting amongst us," he said.

The office door opened and closed behind me and I turned around quickly as Harry, Hermione and Ron came in.

"What's she doing here?" Harry said incredulously.

"Miss Xavier is here at my invitation. Any of you who have a problem with this you may speak with me after the meeting."

"Albus, she is a vampire," the tattered man objected. All the rest of the room looked in surprise at me and a touch of fear.

"She shouldn't be here after what she did to Seamus," Harry added.

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall.

The room immediately quieted. "I am disappointed in you Remus and Harry. This is the kind of biased and prejudice we fight against. Especially you Harry, your parents died at the hands of Voldemort sixteen years ago. Miss Xavier lost hers just this September past. She is on our side, fighting and bleeding for the Light. We all have made sacrifices, hers are no less important." Dumbledore's speech subdued the opposition. I was distinctly more uncomfortable now, but hoped it was not in vain.

"Now, let's get started. Our sources tell us that Voldemort will attack on April 30th through the tunnels. Any suggestions?"

"What is the significance of the 30th?" Hermione questioned.

"Walpurgis Night," said the tattered man named Remus.

"What if we block all the tunnels?" Tonks the Auror suggested.

"The front doors would be next," the freckled man replied.

"Why do we take the defensive not the offensive? Why wait?" I asked no one in particular.

"We can't be sure of where Voldemort is and the remaining Death Eaters could lurk until they decided to strike." Dumbledore answered my question.

I leaned over to whisper in Severus' ear, "The Dark Lord had a constant shield aura in place. When he decides to attack, he won't be vulnerable."

"What are you saying that can't be shared with us?" Remus asked in a snide tone.

Severus must have felt my muscles tense in preparation to strike out the wolf. "I just told Sev…Snape that I have an extra bag of Kibble from the last litter my dog had. I wondered if you would like some," I said.

"Children. Enough." Dumbledore chided.

"What Miss Xavier said, was that the Dark Lord has a permanent protection shield and when he attacks he will be almost invincible."

"She seems to be able to speak well enough on her own, Snivellus. Do you hold her leash so tightly that she can't speak for herself?" Remus antagonized.

"I'll give you a leash wolfie," I said. Then I leapt from the chair and went around Dumbledore's desk. I was a hairsbreadth away from the wolfman before I felt Severus' arm clamp around my waist and carried me back to my seat.

The display of Severus' only further amused wolfman, "See? He does hold it doesn't he?"

"I just saved your neck, Remus. In the literal sense of the word." Severus answered. No one had the chance to withdraw their wands and a few looked shocked.

"Do you need to be restrained, Miss Xavier? And silenced, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," I answered.

"No Albus," Remus said.

"Now Harry. Do you think you could have prevented an attack with the speed Miss Xavier just displayed?"

"Umm, no. She seemed to be sitting there and just appeared in front of Remus. I barely seen Professor Snape move after her."

"That is another order of business we will attend to in a moment. Now about this protective shield around Voldemort. Any suggestions?"

I leaned toward Severus once again, "He drops the shield temporarily when I feed."

"That may not be an appropriate discussion right now," he whispered back.

"Why is she whispering?" the freckled man asked politely.

"Mr. Weasley, she can only discuss things related to Voldemort through Professor Snape and me," Harry answered for us.

"Why? You are both sitting here," he said. Obviously the freckled man was Ron's father. I felt sorry for Ron though. He had a higher risk of loosing all his hair at an early age.

"It's a powerful binding charm. Voldemort cast it during her initiation to keep her loyal. Harry is scarred by him so therefore she can speak freely with him as well as Professor Snape," Hermione answered.

"How come no one told me anything?" Ron asked.

"After Miss Xavier told Harry and he told Hermione, I asked that they not tell anyone else. You three run a high risk of being captured and the less you know about certain things, the better." That seemed to satisfy Ron for now.

"Is this child your recent source of information, Albus?" a female redhead said. Obviously Mrs. Weasley.

"Looks may be deceiving, Madame. I am no child." This conversation was getting on my nerves. Not for the first time I cursed Michael for making me seem like an eternal teenager. "I was turned many years ago."

"What did you whisper a bit ago?" Hermione asked.

"That information is not relevant at this time, Miss Granger," Severus stated brooking no argument from the crowd.

"To bad Moody couldn't make it tonight. He would have a field day with her," Remus said. He was steadily rising on my 'Do Not Make it Through the War' list. Who would have guessed that a werewolf would be such a bigot? Maybe it was a side effect of the moon's cycle. I knew werewolves shown more aggressive tendencies just before the full moon.

"On to other business. Harry needs a physical trainer. I suggest that Ron and Hermione take part in it as well. Severus is familiar with it but his schedule is too full. Is there anyone else who would be capable of handling such and assignment?"

"I vote for Mercy," Hermione piped up.

"I was thinking Remus or Mercy," Harry said.

"Miss Xavier, would you accept?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Remus broke in.

"I guess. It's fine," I said.

"Excellent." Dumbledore ignored Remus' objection.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," the Headmaster declared. Tea and cookies appeared on his desk and various members were helping themselves.

I stood and approached Harry, Hermione and Ron who were huddled together. I heard Harry say that he did not want to wait for Voldemort to attack Hogwarts or anyone else. Ron said something about there had to be another way. Harry whispered about taking offensive rather than wait for the defensive.

"Can I talk to you a minute, Harry?"

"Okay," he sat back waiting.

"I need to whisper. You can tell Hermione and Ron, that's fine, but I can't say it directly."

"Oh, alright," he stood and walked with me a few paces. I leaned over, my hand rested on his arm to steady my balance because he was taller than me. "I have the perfect offensive plan. But it will only work if you trust me. I can't raise a hand or wand against him and I know you have to be the one to finish him off. But you will have to hear me out and trust me. Can we meet tomorrow in Hermione's room and go over the details? The main question is, do you trust me?"

I pulled back to see his reaction. He looked skeptical but he nodded nonetheless. I was abruptly pulled away from Harry by the tattered wolfman. "You stay away from Harry," he ordered me.

"Remus, we were just talking," Harry defended.

"Stay away from her, Harry."

"Calm down, Remus," Hermione pleaded. Evidently his raised voice caught the attention of the others.

"No, I forbid you to speak with her, Harry."

"What? I'm not a child Remus. You have no control over who I talk to," Harry defiantly told him. The ironic thing was that until now, Harry felt the way Remus does. It was probably teenage defiance though and not protecting his right of friendship. Hermione stood next to Harry and entwined her fingers in his. I didn't see that one coming. They are back together. They are cute together and I figure they balance one another.

I felt Severus standing behind me almost but not quite touching me. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, Professor," Hermione answered giving Remus a baleful look.

"It is almost curfew. The students should be sent to their dormitories," he said.

"Yes Professor," Hermione pulled Harry and Ron to the staircase to leave.

"The curfew applies to you as well, Miss Xavier," Severus said. He was effectively trying to separate Remus and me before we got into a catfight. Oops, wrong species. I nodded in reply but kept my eyes on Remus. I walked away muttering, "Goodbye wolfman," under my breath. I'm certain the heard me. I did it purposely.

As I walked down the steps, Severus approached behind me.

"Am I to be sent to my dormitory as well, Severus?"

"Not unless you want to be," he said softly.

"I don't. But where will I sleep?" I teased.

He glanced at me as we walked, "My bed of course."

"I had hoped so, but I sincerely hope that sleep will not be the only thing we do in your bed."

"It won't be. But first I have to repair the duvet that was shredded earlier."

"Sorry about that. At least it wasn't your back."

"I was not complaining. Merely an observation. Making you pass out was more than worth the effort to repair it."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Never," he said as he warded the door behind us.

12


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Culmination

I hesitantly knocked on Hermione's portrait the next afternoon. I spent the night with Severus and we used his Floo to retrieve my trunk and a few more clothes to make my story true. He slid my ring on my finger before we departed.

Once we returned I put my trunk back in the Slytherin seventh year's dormitory. Mille asked where I've been and I replied "Bunking with the Gryffindors." No one believed me so I said, "Sleeping with Blaise." Tracey said that was impossible because that's where she's been. So I said, "Shagging Professor Snape." No one believed me and let it go since I wasn't going to tell. I just smiled and left.

Now I'm waiting nervously at Hermione's door. I debated on turning and running. But this was the best plan I had. If all goes well I'll be free in a matter of days. If it doesn't, I'll be dead and won't care anyway. It's a win-win situation.

Hermione opened the door and Ron and Harry sat on her bed. I walked in tentatively. Harry was the first to speak, "So, what's the plan?"

We were prepared as much as we could be and I was supposed to get Harry when I was summoned next. All the seventh years were spending more time in the library studying for the upcoming midterms. So therefore no one found it odd that I was in there during Harry, Hermione and Ron's study sessions. If all else failed I would apparate without Harry and we would try again on the next night.

Harry had taken to carrying all the supplies at night so he would be ready for my signal. After I gave the signal he would tell Hermione and Ron and they were supposed to join their power in a single spell. No one else was to know. If we told anyone they would try to stop us.

I was browsing the titles in the magical creatures section when I my brand began to prickle. It was a precursor of Voldemort's impending summons. I gave Harry the signal and went to change out of my uniform and into my crimson gown. I gathered my robes and was ready. I was nervous and scared but tampered those feelings. It would do no good for Voldemort to wonder why I was projecting fear so strongly.

When I got to the Entrance Hall I stood still a moment and waited. It wasn't until I felt him brush against me that I knew Harry was there. It also let me know that the cloaking spell was effective. He couldn't speak or it would shatter the spell. If I couldn't sense him then Voldemort shouldn't be able to. We were betting on it.

So I walked to the gates and waited a second for Harry to get into position before I tandem apparated. We had been over the plan thoroughly and felt confident that Harry knew what he was supposed to do. I only hoped he didn't disregard all our planning and expose himself to take revenge on a Death Eater or two. It would get us both killed.

We arrived in the ballroom at Malfoy Manor. I knelt immediately and felt the brush of cloth as Harry moved off to stand out of the way.

"Rise, pet." I did as he bid and he stared intently into my eyes. I released images of class, nights with Severus and studying. "You have used the release of the curse wisely, pet."

"You were perfectly clear in your orders, My Lord. I only wish to obey, My Lord."

"Good," he said. "You may take your place next to Lucius, my pet. Your next punishment will no be so lenient. Death for any further infraction, pet."

"I understand, My Lord." I walked and stood next to Lucius.

This was only and Inner Circle summons. A full summons was usually revels and sometimes raids. This way, Harry would not have to idly witness death and torment waiting for the right moment. We still wouldn't know if it would work until the other Death Eaters were dismissed. It was a long boring meeting and Lucius kept leering at me from behind the Dark Lord's back. In fact I was receiving quite a few lecherous looks which Severus noticed and I seen his jaw clench in anger.

It was mostly a tedious meeting. Almost every member seemed to vie for Voldemort's approval and were disappointed when my favors weren't a gift any longer. What seemed like an eternity had passed before the Death Eaters were dismissed one by one. The ones remaining were Voldemort, Lucius, I and an undiscovered Harry. I prayed to any Deity that Harry had not fallen asleep.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers, My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"That is not necessary, Lucius. You may go." Lucius bowed and left. It was apparent that Lucius was disappointed that he was not to be included. Voldemort turned dark eyes toward me and swiftly glided to me. It was with supreme effort that I did not back up or flinch

"Have you enjoyed the last few nights with Severus, pet?" He held my chin firmly in his hand.

"Yes, My Lord, I have," I answered honestly.

"You will do well to remember that you belong to me, pet, and no other."

"I will not forget, My Lord."

"But you have before. What assurance is there that you won't stray once more?"

"I only wish to please you, My Lord. I do not want to feel your wrath or the lash ever again. I will endeavor to be the example of what a Death Eater should be, My Lord."

His thumb stroked my jaw and then he released my chin. He placed his hand on my back and led me through the ballroom and up the stairs. I opened the door fully for him to enter and stood aside for him to proceed. I felt the brush of Harry and sighed in relief. I entered the room and closed the door.

Voldemort stood by the bed waiting. I unbuttoned my gown as I approached him seductively. His gaze was appreciative as I stepped out of the fabric puddle on the floor. I ran my hands over his broad shoulders and removed his outer robe down his arms. I placed it over the wing back as usual. I unbuttoned his silver shirt carefully as he watched my movements carefully. After removing it from his arms I folded it and lay it on the seat of the chair. I returned to him and knelt on the floor unlacing each shoe and removed them when he lifted each foot in turn. He repeated the action for me to take each black sock off. I got up and placed his shoes side by side beneath the chair with his socks folded on top of them. I returned to him and knelt once more and unbuckled his belt and pants. I felt his erection pressing against his pants. I guided his pants down his hips and down his muscled legs. I stood and folded his pants and placed them next to his shirt as to not wrinkle either.

"What do you desire, My Lord?" He reached for my hand and pulled me to the bed with him. He lay in the center propped up with pillows.

"Suck me, pet. But be mindful of your teeth."

"As you wish, My Lord." I knelt between his spread thighs and carefully placed him in my mouth. He was too large to work in earnest but I could maneuver enough to give him pleasure. Practice makes perfect. I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and increased my suction to the almost point of pain.

He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me off stating, "Enough."

I straddled him pressing his erection between us and ground my hips giving me zings of friction. I did not want to give him any reason or opportunity to flip us so I readjusted and impaled myself on his ridged prick. I sat up and used my thighs to rise up and release back down. I kept my pace unwavering. He fondled my bouncing breasts while he reclined, enjoying the sensations I wrought. He was probably happy that I was doing all the work. With our movement the pillows shifted and he was now lying flat against the mattress.

I grasped his right hand and kissed it. I placed light kisses and swirled my tongue from his wrist to his inner elbow. I slowed down and whispered against the so soft flesh, "May I, My Lord?"

He panted back with heavy lidded eyes, "You may." I knew he was close to climax by his breathy response. I tasted the flesh once again and resumed my thigh straining task. With his prick sliding easily in and out of me, our hips smacked together rhythmically. I pierced his flesh drawing and swallowing the metallic life flow. Through his blood I felt the rise of his orgasm. He finally deigned to thrust his hips upward. I contracted my internal muscles simulating my orgasm so he would not look further into the reason for my inability to climax.

I lifted my right arm and thread my fingers through my hair pulling it as Voldemort reached his peak. I felt a small flicker of movement to my right and closed my eyes as Harry invisibly brought the blade down fast and true.

I opened my eyes and witnessed what lay before me. I released my mouth from his arm. I lifted him by his shoulders to glutton myself on the blood spurting from his headless body in tandem with his ejaculate while his heart still beat.

It took a moment for me to release him with a soft thunk back to the bed beside his head. Harry handed me the burlap sack spelled with Harry, Hermione, Ron and my magic binding. So that Voldemort's essence could not escape the sack. It also prevented blood from seeping through and leaving evidence or harming anyone.

When I noticed Harry, he was now completely visible and stood in complete shock with Godric Gryffindor's sword in his hand. I lifted Tom Riddle's head by the scalp and put it in the sack shutting it quickly. Riddle's essence was not at full awareness at the time of his decapitation so that had given us the small window of time to bind him in the bag.

We were not sure what to do with it to prevent his escape if even he could. Vanquishing his essence would alert the Death Eaters who bore his Mark. Doing so was to be Dumbledore's job, eventually. But for now the figurehead of the Dark movement was in the bag. Pun intended.

I got up off of his still erect cock and fumbled to the floor with the realization that I was momentarily fucking a headless corpse. I held my hand over my mouth and swallowed a few times to prevent myself from vomiting the most powerful blood I would ever consume.

"I can't fucking believe it," Harry whispered.

I knelt and shakily stood. "Well it's not over yet, Harry. We still have some work to do. Are you okay?"

"I think I should ask you that."

"Yeah, Harry. I'm okay. Or I will be soon. I need to clean up before I can dress." I knew I was covered in blood from my face downward from the overflow of blood.

"What do I do?" Harry asked. His voice although hushed had a squeaky edge to it.

"Levitate the body into the fireplace and burn it as rapidly as possible. Since he was put together by mostly magic it should incinerate quickly. After that summon any remaining ashes into the canister. Can you handle it? Do you need me to help?" He was pale with shock and I wasn't sure how he would deal with this.

"No. It's fine. I'm just…I can't believe…"

"I'll only be a minute in the bathroom, Harry. I'll help. Just burn the body first, okay?"

"Sure." Hopefully the shock and trauma will wear off soon.

I went to remove any and all fluids left behind on my skin. It only took a moment and I returned to the room as the fire blazed brightly. It emitted green and yellow sparks and pops as I redressed. Harry did as we had discussed his movements methodical and his eyes glazed. I approached him tentatively and embraced him. He stood wooden for a moment before his arms came up and returned the embrace. When I pulled away some time later the glazed look in his eyes had faded some.

I walked over to the bed and used a few powerful cleaning charms to remove all traces of blood. I left the bed unmade when I was done. I threw his clothing, minus the silver shirt, into the remaining fire. I rolled the shirt and stuffed it into my robe without Harry noticing.

Harry held the unbreakable glass jar filled with ashes and the burlap bag in either hand. He slipped the jar into an inner pocket of his Hogwarts robes. We placed the invisibility cloak over him. The cloaking spell he used earlier couldn't be recast without at least one more wizard to add to the magic.

"Now why can't we disapparate from here?"

"When the Death Eaters are summoned Voldemort's magic overrides Lucius' anti apparition wards. Sometimes we could disapparate with Lucius present to lower those wards. Now we have to go out and down to the foyer in order to leave."

"Okay. What if we run into Malfoy Senior?"

"Stay behind me, keep quiet and let me handle him."

"Got it." For everyone insisting how headstrong Harry was he took my instruction rather well. Then again he is still in a state of shock.

I opened the door and left it open so Harry could follow. We walked down one carpeted hallway before I glimpsed Lucius obviously waiting for me.

"Have fun tonight, Mercy?"

"Always, Lucius."

"I understand your restriction has been released."

"Yes it has. Are your propositioning me Lucius?" I asked as I added a seductive sway to my hips and approached him. His cold gray eyes gleamed with interest. I stood toe to toe with him and looked up into his eyes and smiled. He seemed to take that as an invitation and leaned down to kiss me. I returned the passionate kiss and lengthened my nails and forcefully slit his throat not to deep since I needed him to stay alive a bit longer. I had no intention of drinking his blood since I had other plans. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees. I heard Harry gasp behind me. He had not realized what I had done until blood began to pool at my feet.

"I always get my revenge, Lucius." I pulled the sleeve of his dressing robe up exposing his Dark Mark. I used my thumb nail and sliced down from elbow to wrist and performed the same on my right I pressed our bloody forearms together and held on tight.

I incanted, "Ego consumere vester tenebrae apud amor. Vester copula in hic insigne nunc separare apud amor."

Lucius still holding my arm a soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to me in wonder. I stared into his eyes as they became dull and unseeing. I released him and cleaned the blood from his arm. It was already healed leaving a faint white scar and no other mark to blemish his alabaster skin.

"What did you do that for?" Harry hissed.

"For Narcissa and for Draco. They should not suffer for the crimes he committed. Shit! Harry stay covered I'll be right back."

"What? What will we do with Malfoy?"

"Just a minute, Harry." I called back over my shoulder. I had to extend my Empathy to find Narcissa. Sense of smell wouldn't help right now because all I could smell was blood and death. I found the door only a few doors down from where I left Harry and Lucius. I opened it without knocking and approached the sleeping blonde woman on the bed. I gently shook her shoulder, "Narcissa," I whispered. I didn't want to scare her but I had to wake her. "Narcissa," I said a little firmer.

She bolted awake and sat up. She looked around before her gaze focused on me. "Mercedes?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What? Why are you here?"

"You need to get up and pack. Go somewhere for a few days. Tell the house elves that you and Lucius are going on a small holiday. Pack for him too."

"Where is he? Where is Lucius?"

"He's dead, Narcissa. I'm sorry. Well no I'm not, but you are safe. You have to keep a low profile for a few days. The war is almost over."

"What about Draco? Is he safe?"

"Draco is fine. You both are going to be better than fine. Can you do this? Can you go away and stay safe?"

The answer I got was a fierce hug and her getting out of bed pulling clothing out of drawers. "What do I tell the Aurors later?"

"Tell them that Lucius told you to flee for your life. Tell them that Lucius was forced to cooperate with Voldemort."

"But the Mark?"

"It's gone. Don't ask. The reason it worked was because of my affection for you and Draco. I have to go. Be safe. I'll send an owl in a few days. That way you can either come back then or stay on holiday for awhile. You deserve it."

She embraced me and pulled away smiling through her tears. "Thank you, Mercedes."

I was uncomfortable with the appreciation so I just nodded and left her to plan her trip. It wasn't my business how she would react when I left. Her future was at stake as well as her son's. I was positive that I could count on her to be discreet.

When I returned to Harry he asked, "What did you do?"

"I had to tell her to flee. Did you think I was going to kill her?"

"No." I wasn't entirely sure I believed him.

"If you had then you didn't try to stop me."

"No, I was just curious. What are we going to do with the body?"

"Take it with us. We can't leave it here to be discovered by anyone."

I levitated his body and we made our way to the foyer. I had to release Lucius from the spell letting him drop to the floor. I picked him up with his arm held secure around my shoulders and Harry held on to my other arm for us to disapparate.

When we appeared at the gates and I dropped Lucius again. I wandless spelled him to levitate once more so I did not have to carry him. Harry covered the body with his cloak without having to be asked. We made our way up the gravel path slowly. We both needed some time to absorb all that had occurred tonight.

"It feels like nothing is different," Harry said quietly.

"No, not really. Why? Were you expecting something more?" I said without looking at him.

"Yeah, a lot more. For the last seven years I have been told that a big battle was to come. I had mentally prepared to witness my friends' death. I had dreaded it and wished for it to be over with at the same time."

"It may take time for you to readjust. But it was better this way, don't you think?"

"Yes it was. It's over, well almost, but it is over. He won't be trying to kill me every year. I don't have to worry about getting close to someone and worry for them to be taken away from me. But it is going to be a long time for me to actually believe that he is gone and I'm still alive. I thought I was going to die in the war. I believed it was inevitable."

"Feels anticlimactic."

"Yeah, that's the right word."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to try, Harry. I really am."

"Your life was at stake too. But I'm glad that I did too," he looked at me and smiled a small smile. It was evidence that he would handle what he witnessed tonight and move on.

As soon as we stepped over the threshold of the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts Castle every teacher on staff and the Head Boy and Girl stood with their wands aimed at us. Most of them looked like they had rolled out of bed and not had time to dress just putting a robe over their pajamas. Even Dumbledore stood in his robe with his white hair mussed. Severus was wearing only his white shirt, black pants and boots.

I looked at each of them in turn as if nothing was amiss and walking into Hogwarts at neigh three in the morning with Harry Potter beside me was completely normal. "Where's the fire?"

Latin Dictionary translation

Ego consumere vester tenebrae apud amor. Vester copula in hic insigne nunc separare apud amor. –

I consume your darkness with love. Your bonds to this mark now severed with love.

9


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Down In It

"Where's the fire?" I asked.

Severus swiftly advanced toward us, "You really are a reckless little shite." He was angry as all the professors were.

"Those of you who are not Miss Xavier's or Mr. Potter's Head of House you may return to your beds," Dumbledore said. His voice resonated but his eyes held a merry twinkle.

After the other professors departed as well as Head Boy and Girl, I wandlessly lowered Lucius' body with a thunk.

"What was that?" Severus demanded.

Harry pulled his cloak off the body.

"Couldn't leave that lying around," I said.

"Is that…" McGonagall gasped.

"Yep," I said. After all the tension and stress of the past months leaked away I was kind of giddy.

"If you would follow me to my office," Dumbledore suggested.

"What should I do with that?" I gestured to the body on the floor.

"The house elves will transport him to an unused dungeon for now," Dumbledore replied.

I lifted my dress and stepped on the corpse's back issuing a pop as his spine dislocated. Everyone but Severus flinched at the sound. He grasped my hand gentlemanly as I stepped off my dead pedestal. "That was uncouth," he snarked.

"He didn't feel a thing," I dismissed. Severus just arched an elegant black brow in reply.

Once ensconced in Dumbledore's office Harry and I sat in the armchairs before the Headmaster's desk. Professor McGonagall stationed herself in an armchair adjacent to Dumbledore. Severus paced restlessly to my right. There on the plush carpet was worn more than any other space. It gave proof that it was there that Severus released his tension. No chairs were in this area to hinder his stride.

"So, I take it you have something for me? I will assume that your only bounty this evening was not the body of Lucius Malfoy."

I looked to Harry and he removed his cloak from his arm, revealing the burlap sack. He placed the sack before the aged wizard. He then pulled the jar out of an inner robe pocket setting it beside the large sack.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and poked the dense object from outside the fabric. He tapped the wand on the side of the jar then pointed the wand at me. His wand gave a low hum when directed at me. I didn't know what he was searching for and I didn't cringe. He put his wand away and sat back in his large chair to hum and pop another candy in his mouth.

"Is this what I assume it to be?" he asked either one of us.

"It's Voldemort's head, sir," Harry answered. "As well as the ashes of him."

"I see." All this while McGonagall and Snape had remained silent.

"Whatever your plan was, you acted irresponsible and reckless. You are both idiots. Self appointed martyrdom with delusions of grandeur!" Severus' voice seemed to rise with each word.

I stood up and stepped in front of him preventing his next stride. I grasped the front of his robe and looked up at him. His features softened from his fierce scowl. "Please don't be angry with me, Severus. It was a good plan and it worked. We're free now. No mass genocide, no war, no more death and destruction."

He wrapped his arms around me fiercely, "It was too high a risk. Too foolish. Too brave. Too bloody Gryffindor. Besides, I'll never be truly free." He said solemnly. He pulled away and uncuffed his left sleeve and rolled it up. There in the contrast to his pale flesh the Dark Mark stood out in relief of darkness and pain. "This just won't go away, Mercy. I am bound to the fear of its discovery."

I held his hand in my left palm upward. I quickly tightened my grip to keep him still. I cut his forearm from inner elbow to wrist. He gasped in surprise and pain. I used my left thumb and moved my right wrist over it. I completed the process of slicing my own arm. I placed my forearm over his palm down so our wounds met and our blood mingled. I held his palm beneath my elbow and incanted once more tonight, "Ego consumere vester tenebrae apud amor. Vester copula in hic insigne nunc separare apud amor."

There was a low hiss of magic and I released my hold of his arm. Our wounds were closed and healed, leaving a paler line and nothing more. He looked back and forth between his formerly scarred arm and me.

"Albus, release me this instant. What has she done? That was Dark Magic. Blood Magic," McGonagall declared.

"It's alright, Minerva. Dark Magic to counter Darker Magic," he explained.

Severus snatched my arm and inspected it. Two parallel scars matched his one, "You've done this before," he stated almost angrily.

"Yes, I have. About and hour ago."

"Lucius," he almost spat. "I had no idea you felt so strongly for him," he accused.

"Severus, you misunderstand my intention."

"I'm waiting," he said as he crossed his arms.

"I promised Lucius revenge. I got it. I killed him. But I did not want his body found and the Mark revealed for Narcissa's sake and for Draco's."

"It always comes back to that little tosser, doesn't it?" he hissed.

"Children, we are getting off course. Harry and Mercedes need to explain their actions from the beginning. This is not over. There are many Death Eaters who are still free to cause mayhem."

Harry reiterated when I approached him and his friends with the plan. He explained how Hermione found all the spells we needed to pull it off. He told them about our backup plan that included his Portkey and my plan of feigning ignorance and my claim that I was merely followed. He glossed over the manner in which Voldemort released his shield. He only spoke of the release of it to allow me to feed and his actions thereafter. I picked up by explaining that we encountered Lucius on our escape and his fate. I confessed to retracing my steps to alert Narcissa with the intent of her fleeing. That was it. Complex and simple at the same time.

"Was this the extent of your plan? Or did you have something further in mind?" McGonagall enquired.

I went over my idea to them. It was mutually decided to act on it that evening after the sun went down. In the meantime, Dumbledore would have an emergency meeting with the Order to finalize the strategy. Dumbledore then dismissed all of us to get some sleep. He handed a vial of Dreamless Sleep to Harry. He knew Harry would need a temporary reprieve from all he witnessed tonight.

Severus stalked past me in the hall heading for his chambers without a backward glance. I knew he would be angry but furious seemed more applicable. I released the firm posture of my spine in defeat and rejection as I trudged toward Slytherin Common room.

The next afternoon I woke up and groggily cleaned up in order to make an appearance in at least two classes. I arrived at DADA twenty minutes late and the professor docked Slytherin twenty points.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a crucial subject in these times, Miss Xavier. Tardiness does not reflect well on your prospects of Defense in your future. Mr. Potter saw fit to arrive to class on time regardless of the late hour in which you retuned from wherever you we off gallivanting," she said sternly.

Harry and I both slunk in our chairs from all the eyes peering between us. Whispers started almost immediately and Draco snapped his quill.

"Now class let's pair off and try the spell we have been working on." The class got out of their seats and Professor Murray selected today's partners. "Miss Xavier since we are uneven you will partner me." I knew it was closer to the fact that I was late. Her shot about our activities last night was unnecessary and unprofessional to announce to the entire class. With my feathers ruffled I was ready for anything she could throw my way. I would give better than I got.

She cast a relatively harmless hex my way and I deflected it easily with my wand. She threw a more advanced hex and I deflected it. She was puzzled as to why I had not hexed back.

"You have permission to try and hex me. For this period at any rate."

Like I needed permission. It was just mental warfare to unbalance your opponent.

"Am I so intimidating that you will not even try?"

"I don't intimidate easily, Professor." I said.

"It seems to me that you are. Or you would put forth the effort."

"I really don't want to incapacitate you. That's all."

"You have my permission. You mustn't be squeamish about disarming your opponent."

"I meant that I would rather not be expelled for killing a professor. I am hardly the squeamish type."

By now the class had ceased their individual practice and watched us with rapt attention. We slowly circled on another watching, waiting to see our opponents sign that they would strike. She grew restless and fired another hex. She smiled enjoying our banter and the competition. I didn't' deflect this time but I sidestepped and quickly shot one off myself. She dodged it quickly and nodded her approval. But it wasn't over.

"How much experience do you have with Dark Arts, and the Defense of?" I asked.

"Are you asking for my credentials?"

"Yes."

"Many years in the field of Aurors"

"That doesn't tell me much other than the fact that you enjoyed camping."

"No, it doesn't."

We fired our next curse at the same moment and mutually dodged.

"I don't mean offense but can we step this up because I'm getting rather bored." I said cockily.

"Not bored. I believe scared is more accurate." She returned.

"Do you want to see scared?" I asked in a sweet threatening voice.

"Mercy, don't do it," Hermione warned.

"Miss Granger, do not interfere," she said without taking her eyes off me. "Let us see what Miss Xavier has. I think she is too cocky for own good."

"It's possible, and probable," I said.

"The let's step this up, shall we?"

"If we are at a level three what step would you prefer? Six or seven, or ten?"

"You should not be pre-warned to the level of your opponent is fighting, class. You never know what tricks they have or how underhanded they are."

"I didn't mean your level, Professor. What level do you wish me to assume for your demonstration?"

"Give me ten, Miss Xavier. Give me what you're capable of. Show true effort."

"You really don't want that much. Does she Harry?"

"Umm. No," he said.

"Come on girl. Enough stalling. In order to pass this class and get your NEWTS you must show your potential. That is the point of this exercise."

She faltered minutely when my pleasant smile grew wider.

"No Unforgivables then?" I asked.

"Unforgivables are illegal and will not be a part of a legitimate duel."

"The ones we would duel with will use them. Legitimacy doesn't count when you are in pain, forced action or dead, Professor."

"Not that you would have the skill or training with any Unforgivable to make it effective. No Unforgivables."

"Spoilsport," I called. It elicited gasps from the Gryffindor crowd who were unaware of me. The Slytherins remained impassively interested. They knew I was a Death Eater but they did not know anything else. We began to hex and counter or deflect in earnest. I matched her level and enjoyed myself in the process. I could hear her heart beating rapidly with adrenaline. The bell rang but no one moved and she did not dismiss class.

We remained our exercise. "Do you wish to call it a draw?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered. "Are you tired? Do you need a break?" I taunted.

"Never, child," she condescendingly countered. She fired again. Movement of students passing the classroom and their attention drawn to our demonstration stopped them.

I was growing bored and decided to step up the pace. I knew it may not be bright but I would not walk away with anyone accusing me of loosing. It was now a matter of pride. I deflected her spells with my wand and returned fire with my hand. She worked twice as hard now to keep the pace and her heart raced. I stepped closer as we circled, narrowing our distance to ten feet. She did not retreat but continued her work. Her brow began to soak with sweat. I wanted to finish it and her. She needed to address me with respect, and never condescend me because she assumed I am no match. I fired two hexes and while she dodged one and deflected the other I stood nose to nose with her and said, "Expelliarmus," wandless and she flew back with the burst into her protective bubble she created to contain our hexes. Her wand sailed to my waiting hand as she picked herself up off the floor. She staggered to me and bowed her defeat, grudgingly.

Slytherin's clapped politely as well as Gryffindors. Applause could be heard out in the corridor by any who witnessed the duel.

"Miss Xavier, my wand?"

I handed it back to her.

"You did well and I am quite impressed. Fifty points to Slytherin for a job well done," she wasn't altogether happy about it but I recognized respect in her eyes. That was all I aimed for.

The rest of my afternoon was typical. No news had broken about what transpired the previous evening. After History of Magic I felt compelled to resolve my issues with Draco. I went to his room and knocked. He opened the portrait and was surprised to see it was me.

"Gryffindor is five floors up," he stated.

"I am aware of that, Draco. Can I come in and talk?"

He stepped aside and opened the portrait for my admittance. I sat in my old chair and waited for him to join me.

"What is wrong with you? Wasn't the last lesson from the Dark Lord enough? The whole school knows you were with him last night. It's bound to get back to him."

"Draco, please sit down so I can tell you something."

He grumpily sat with a huff. I rolled my eyes at his juvenile behavior.

"Nothing leaves this room, Draco." I warned.

"Agreed."

"After the events of last night combined with tonight, your freedom is absolute."

He was curious and disbelieving. "Do you mean that tonight the war will begin?"

"No, no war. Voldemort is dead." My statement hung heavily in the air.

"You're joking. You can't be serious. I mean if it were true the whole school would be celebrating."

"Only Dumbledore, Harry, McGonagall, Snape and I know. Now you do as well. That's where Harry and I were last night. It was no secret rendezvous. Harry defeated him privately. After tonight then yes, the world will know. Tonight is the capture of all Death Eaters."

He sat utterly still for a moment, absorbing my words and their implication. He stood and began to pace in the space between the sitting area and his bed.

"All Death Eaters?"

"Technically, yes."

"What do you mean 'technically'? My father will be arrested, tried, convicted. But he could escape. He could pay off certain people like last time and be free in a matter of days. Then he will be furious."

I stood and grasped his hands looking directly in his blue eyes. "Your father is dead."

He flinched as if struck, "What?" He turned and sat on his bed, the pace evaporated from him. Still holding his hands in mine he looked away.

I knelt on the floor to look up into his eyes to repeat, "Your father is dead."

"And my mother?" he asked afraid.

"She knows. I warned her and told her to go on holiday for a few days. She is fine, Draco. I would never harm her."

"So you're saying that you killed him?"

"Yes, I did." Silent tears spilled out of his eyes. He pulled me up into his arms and sobbed. I held him inhaling his once familiar scent hoping it wouldn't be the last time I was so near. I had fully expected his anger and rejection. This was a welcome surprise. He seemed to release a great weight with his overflowing emotion. I held him to my breast and kissed his head rocking and comforting. His tears were sadness, grief, regret as well as relief. He calmed after awhile. "He was a bastard. But he was the only father I had."

"I understand." I whispered into his pale hair.

He lifted his head in order to see my face, "Was it quick?"

"Yes, Draco. It was."

"Good." He reached up to hold my face in his hands and pulled me toward him. He offered his lips and I closed the distance. His lips were as soft as I remembered and I could taste the saltiness of his tears. I refrained from pushing further intent only on following his lead. He lips parted beneath mine and he tasted my lips in request. Mine parted granting permission. He slowly reclined on his soft bed applying pressure in his fingertips on the back of my neck pulling me down with him.

Soon we lay side by side on the bed with my leg draped over his pulling him closer, pressing our bodies together. We gently tasted one another our tongues danced together. My arm pillowed beneath my head to ease our angel. I held his shoulder and caressed his hair and his jaw. I tickled the back of his neck. His arm was trapped beneath my waist his hand pressed into the small of my back drawing circled alternately. His hand rested on my thigh holding me there. His palm moved to my knee his fingertips slipped below the hem of my uniform skirt and up my bare skin to grip my backside. He pulled me closer undulating his hips to cause friction on my cleft from his turgid eager prick.

Our mutual moans were echoed in each others mouth. There was no way in hell I was going to stall, stop or resist him ever. I was not noble and would not do the noble thing by saying 'no, not now in your grief'. Nope. Never. If he called a halt, which I doubt, I would acquiesce. But I would be disappointed a very hurt. His fingers moved over my bottom to delve in my begging entrance wet with anticipation.

In that moment I remembered al the casually cruel things he has done to me recently and in fact for months. I pulled away, "Draco stop. I can't do this."

He opened his eyes, hazy with lust, "Let's get undressed, then we can."

I released him and sat up. "No, Draco. You were right. I'm not human enough for you."

It took a moment for the fog of lust to clear from his brain to realize what I said. "You seemed alright with it a few minutes ago."

"For months you have all but spat on me whenever I was near. And for months this is what I thought I wanted." I gestured to us on the bed. "I can't be with you like this. I love you Draco whether you return that or not, but it is different now. There is a part of me that you'll never understand. A part that you'll never be able to accept and I can't live like that. I don't want to hide pieces of myself for fear of your reaction then rejection."

"Like what? I haven't forgotten what you are, Mercy. Things you've done in the past were for a good reason. I understand that now. It doesn't change who you really are."

"No, it doesn't change who I am. But you don't know the real me, the whole me. And if you did I can guarantee you would not be sitting here with me."

"Then tell me," he pleaded.

"Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you." I breathed deeply preparing to tell him the hardest truth. "I fucked your father."

"I knew that," he interrupted.

"Let me finish." I looked at him seriously. "I fucked your father repeatedly after… over the corpses of our victims, Draco. And I enjoyed it. Now look at me and tell me honestly that you could be with a monster like that. A monster that could do such things and get off by it?" I really had no choice but to tell him the worst of my actions, otherwise he would lie to both of us and say that he could handle anything else I confessed.

He sat in stunned stillness before his face contorted with disbelief then disgust and anger. His eyes turned hard and cold as he stared into mine, "No, I couldn't."

"Exactly," I said softly. "I do love you, Draco. I once vowed to myself to protect you at all costs. I will continue to do so, including protecting you from me." I stood up and left the room quietly. Neither of us had anything to say to each other. I felt as if a weight had been lifted when I realized that grasping for him was grasping for air. In my heart I knew that Draco couldn't offer what I needed. He couldn't and I was more the fool for not admitting that to myself sooner. He was still a boy who needed to grow up. His adolescent views of the world as either black or white would change in time but I wasn't going to wait. I wasn't going to throw away the chance of being accepted wholly now for an illusion of what couldn't or wouldn't be there when Draco grew up.

The thing was that I really wasn't upset by it and that was a pleasant surprise.

I knocked on Severus' chamber door to inform him of my revelation. When he threw the door open and glared at me I was taken aback. Then I remembered that he wasn't all too happy with me right now either. He stood holding the door and the frame clearly not inviting me in. I ignored his body language and ducked under his arm holding the frame and entered his chambers. I walked over to his couch and made myself comfortable.

The sound of the door slamming redirected my gaze. "Stop being so melodramatic and come sit with me," I demanded. He huffed a bit but sat nonetheless.

"First off, what is your problem? I thought you would be grateful to be rid of the Mark?"

"Maybe I deserve to be imprisoned with the other Death Eaters."

"If that is what you want, then I can give it back. Is that what would make you happy?"

He waited a minute before replying, "No. I don't want it back. I would however have appreciated being warned first though. I don't like the fact that you performed the same ritual with Lucius, even if it was for his wife and son."

"I was just keeping a promise."

"And what happens after tonight? Will you continue where you left off with him?"

I knew he spoke of Draco, but couldn't say it outright. "That's what I came to tell you."

"Right then. If that is all you'll have to pardon me as I have many things to tend to." He was dismissing me but he continued to sit stoically. I ignored his request and straddled his thighs. I rested my head on his shoulder but kept my arms bent into myself.

"I told Draco about his father's death. He took it better than I had predicted. In fact he kissed me and it almost went further."

"You are informing of this, why?" He had remained still, his arms resting at his sides. He was confused as to why I closed the distance between us.

"I am informing you that I told him that there will be no future between us. We could never give each other what we want or need. I guess you could say that I had an epiphany and what or rather who I want and need is you."

He held my shoulders and pushed me away from him and for a moment I thought he was rejecting me. Until he looked deep in my eyes, "Are you saying that you want me?" his voice was hushed.

"That's exactly what I am saying."

He pulled me back to him, his lips descended to mine and his arms released my shoulders to wrap around my back, holding me close. When he released me our lips were swollen and our breath came in small bursts. "We don't have enough time for more. We both need to prepare for tonight. Afterwards, we will have more time," he reasoned.

"Just a few more minutes won't hurt," I pleaded.

"Yes it will. And we both know it. Neither one of us will be able to stop. We have much to do yet."

Reluctantly I climbed off of him. Once he stood he readjusted his erection as he could walk and I smiled. With his movement he just drew my attention further to that section of his anatomy. I slid off the couch to the floor. I ran my hands from his knees up the back of his thighs. I looked up to him as he looked down upon me.

"Let me please you, Severus."

"And what about you?" he asked archly.

"I can take care of myself," I replied.

"Doesn't seem fair," he said as he unbuckled his belt regardless. I loved belts and buckles. Every time you open them it's like a bow on a gift. Just seeing a belt buckle made me giddy with the prize beneath its clasp. I helped unbutton his trousers and slipped them down. His turgid cock was almost purple at the tip begging for worship. I eagerly surrounded it with my mouth and tongued the weeping slit. His gust of inhalation showed his appreciation but he quickly pulled away. I was unsure what his meaning was until he knelt on the hearthrug with me and guided me down.

He unbuttoned my black Hogwarts robe revealing my uniform underneath. He placed my feet flat on the rug spreading my thighs in the process. My gray skirt lifted from this position revealing the engorged lips at the apex of my thighs. With his thumbs he spread them and hummed his approval before dipping his digits into me. I bucked off the floor in surrender and need. He withdrew his hands and climbed above me placing his hands on either side of my head. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and guided him to my needy cunt.

Once positioned properly he thrust forward forcefully. A whimper caught in my throat as he set a quick steady pace of thrust and withdraw. With my legs braced on the floor it gave me the opportunity to lift my hips to meet his thrusts. The only parts of me on the floor were my feet, my shoulders and head. His hands and toes were all that braced him from collapsing, toppling our whole structure. It wasn't long before I stiffened and climaxed with a keen that echoed off the dungeon walls. My nails dug into his back as I arched into him still as he groaned his orgasm. His deep voice of pleasure sent ripples of shudders through me and then we did collapse. Our limbs and clothes tangled together, our bodies sticky with sweat from our mutual exertions.

"See, that didn't take too long," I panted.

"But we are still late for the meeting," he breathed heavily back. We both sat up putting our clothing to rights.

I noticed a small envelope next to the hearth, "What's that?" I pointed to the envelope.

After Severus buttoned his trousers he leaned over and picked it up. He opened it and read the contents quickly. He start laughing and handed the letter to me. Puzzled I read:

Severus and Mercedes,

Step through the Floo to my office when you are presentable. The requested Order members are here and waiting. Next time be certain to close the Floo. Imagine my surprise upon witnessing such an acrobatic display.

Albus

It was rather funny in a mortifying sort of way. "Oh my god," I said.

Severus was just catching his breath from his amusement. "I told you that we didn't have much time."

"I notice that now." I sourly said but I couldn't contain the wry smile that followed. Severus gentlemanly offered me a hand up and finished closing my robe.

As soon as we entered, Albus twinkled over his spectacles at us and said mildly, "That was quick."

"And satisfying," I retorted. The Headmaster chuckled merrily in reply. Severus, having an image to maintain, just scowled.

"Now, we must Floo to Grimmauld Place and Severus and Mercedes will tandem apparate with one of us since Malfoy Manor is unplottable. We will continue taking turns apparating until we are all present. Is everyone ready?" With the crowds assent I noticed that all in attendance were at the last meeting including a few more.

Harry and Dumbledore were the first to Floo to Grimmauld Place. After each of us had taken our turn and gathered in the foyer of this place I had never been.

Severus grabbed Tonks and I a man named Shacklebolt, we disapparated to the familiar foyer of Malfoy Manor. Once the Aurors checked around they returned to the foyer and the four of us apparated to Grimmauld. We each gathered another Order member and disapparated. When we reappeared, Severus and I entered the ballroom to prepare as the Order members disappeared only to reappear with more members. Everyone was present; Dumbledore cast a powerful glamour on Harry to further resemble Tom Riddle. The candles were dimmed a bit to set the stage. Harry took his place on the throne that Severus had brought out. I took my place reclining between Harry's legs with my head resting on his thigh. Severus stood to the side of the throne in Lucius' spot as second in command.

"Is that your normal position," A gruff man, who I was pre-warned was Mad Eye Moody, asked me.

Before I could retort, Severus cut me off, "As his consort, Mercy was expected to sit in that fashion during surprise summons. Otherwise she could be anywhere she chose."

"Consort did you say?" Moody inquired.

"His consort and his downfall," Harry quickly interjected. It was eerie to look up and see the man we executed just last night. With every bit of trust gained in me, Harry's protectiveness increased. It was a nice feeling. Something in his countenance seemed to silence Moody.

"Is everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked. The crowd gave their agreement and they all were stationed around the room with their wands at the ready.

Harry held his wand to my brand I pulled forth an image of Augustus Rookwood. My brand burned painfully and I knew it worked. We didn't have to wait long before Rookwood appeared and bowed customarily, waiting for the Dark Lord to give permission for him to rise. The Aurors acted quickly binding and disarming him. Before he realized what had happened the Aurors disapparated with him to Headquarters to put him in a holding cell to await trial.

We repeated the process ambushing every Death Eater one by one. We knew that there were more that we didn't know the identity of but those we would save for last. We started with the remaining Inner Circle and worked our way down. Rudolph and Bellatrix Lestrange did not answer their summons immediately and we continued with our mission. We agreed that we had enough members ready for when they finally arrived. We had exhausted our list of known Death Eaters and we all prepared for the next and final batch. I ordered a general summons so anyone with a Mark that remained would feel it and be captured as well.

The group answered almost simultaneously and twenty five unknown Death Eaters bowed in subservience. All were disarmed by the out of sight Order members. The process of removing them to their respective cells was interrupted by a grief stricken howl of pain coming from Mrs. Weasley. She approached a bowed red head. The bowed man looked up his eyes wide with fear as she grabbed the bound man buy the upper arms and shook him violently. She screamed, "How could you? How could you do this? How could you betray everything you've been taught? How could you, Percy? How could you?"

The man had tears streaking down his cheeks to match the woman's. He stuttered out, "I'm sorry Mum. I'm so sorry."

"How could my son, my flesh and blood join them? How could you?" She all but shrieked. Mr. Weasley held his wife as she sobbed brokenheartedly into his chest. He only graced his son with a look of utter disappointment and sadness and led his wife away. I looked to where Ron was standing and he looked dejected. It was like he wasn't exactly shocked by the revelation, but disturbed by it nonetheless.

He was the last one to be apparated away in shame and disgrace. After the Aurors disapparated with Percy Weasley simultaneous pops of Rudolph and Bellatrix Lestrange had finally arrived. I nudged Harry for him to stall a few minutes until the Aurors returned.

"You took your time getting here didn't you?" He asked in a fair imitation of the former Dark Lord. Voldemort's phrasing my have been a bit different but not much.

"We humbly apologize, My Lord." Rudolph prostrated himself.

"Excuses are unacceptable," Harry hissed completely in character.

Just then the Aurors returned and their noise alerted the prostrating Death Eaters. They stood and whirled immediately with their wands drawn. The Aurors and Order Members closed in and quickly disarmed them with only a few hexes fired.

As they were being bound, Harry stood calling, "Bellatrix," removing the glamour. I scrabbled quickly to stand with him.

Bellatrix turned and gave him a hate filled look, "You…"she said.

"I hope you get the Dementors Kiss you bitch. That's what you deserve for killing Sirius," he spat.

She didn't reply but swiftly drew another wand secreted away, aimed at Harry and shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

I didn't think, I just acted on instinct and stepped quickly in the path of the curse. I felt my heart stall and watched the edge of the dais fast approach before blackness enveloped me.

After Mercy went down in a crumpled heap, pandemonium ensued. Bella's wand was quickly snatched from her. Harry and Severus were stunned still by the quickness of Mercy's interference and subsequent death. But they both sought retribution together. Severus was the first to strike, punching the kneeling woman squarely in the face and Harry wrapped his hands around her throat. Lupin grabbed Harry and physically removed the younger man's hands from the dying woman.

"She's not worth it, Harry. Don't destroy your future by killer her." Harry seemed to shake off his rage induced blindness.

Hermione had ignored the fight and was kneeling next to Mercy's body. She wasn't sure what to do so she knelt over her one time friend and confidante. She couldn't believe that she was dead. She had helped them gain their freedom and stepped between the curse intended to kill her boyfriend, Harry. Her watery brown eyes widened at the pool of dark crimson blood pooling beneath Mercy's head. "She's bleeding," she shouted. It was futile to stop the bleeding of a dead person but it upset her further to see that amount of blood.

Hermione's shout turned the attention of Severus who came close and gathered Mercy to him. He held his hand over the gash in her forehead, rocking her back and forth. Hermione was unsettled even more by the display of affection and emotion that her Potions Professor exhibited.

Professor Dumbledore approached the pair and popped a lemon drop in his mouth jovially. "Take her to the Infirmary, Severus."

"What will that do?" he snarked.

"Just do it, Severus." Dumbledore's demeanor shifted lightning fast to stern war general and Snape complied. He disapparated with his precious burden to Grimmauld Place and Flooed directly to the Infirmary. Poppy had been on alert since everyone left earlier that night. She immediately directed Severus to the nearest cot where he gently released his cargo.

"What happened?" Poppy asked.

"She got hit by the Killing Curse and hit her head when she fell. It's pointless Poppy, she's not breathing."

Poppy performed several diagnostic spells. "No breathing and no heartbeat." Then she cleaned her head wound. "You said she hit her head after she received the curse?" she questioned.

"Yes. I did not stutter, Poppy," he said acerbically.

"Well, the wound is gone and I can't find any other evidence of injury."

"That doesn't make sense," he replied.

Their attention was redirected from their staring contest by a wheezing inhalation of breath from the cot between them. Mercy turned on her side and coughed violently. Once the coughing subsided and she was able to catch her breath, Severus gathered her in his arms and broke out in uncharacteristic sobs.

She held him back fiercely and accepted his emotional display. Poppy felt as though she were intruding upon a delicate and intimate moment. She retreated and pulled the curtains closed surrounding them. She busily tended to her other patient, trying to shake the image of the unflappable Potions Master breaking down. On the other hand it was a moment she would cherish. She knew that the cold hard exterior of Severus Snape was a façade and now after more than twenty years of acquaintance bordering friendship, this was proof.

17


End file.
